Samcedes Season 6 one shot series
by mangoblogs
Summary: These are several short one shots about samcedes in season 6. Most of these are requested anonymously while others are just me doing me. I try to tie up every request to the last request as well so it's a flowing one shot/multi chap. Some appearance from the cast but at the end it's all about Sam and Mercedes. As we see it! Rated M for reasons!
1. samcedes reunion

*****I don't own glee at all. This is just how I want samcedes to reunite. It short and straight to the point.****

**Samcedes season 6 reunion**

Mercedes stood in the choir room, arranging the sheet music she had brought for Rachel. When Sam walked in. She had her back to him and he had to pinch himself because he couldn't believe she was there. Almost as if she sensed him watching her she turned to see him at the doorway.

"Hey!"Sam said walking over to her. She looked so pretty. Her long hair flowing with a blonde streak in her hair that he was loving at the moment.

"Hey!" She said back as she turned back to the sheet music. Mainly to stop her from staring. He looked different, more mature, and dare she admit it, downright sexy. His red polo shirt clung to his body tucked into a pair of khakis that made his tush look plumper than she remembered.

"I heard you were back in town." Sam said playing with his clipboard. "Just wondering why you didn't tell me you were coming."

"Yeah…I meant to but it kind of slipped my mind." She lied looking over her shoulder at him. "Rachel called begging me to come help her revive glee club. Since my tour is done I decided to come."she said finally turning around focusing on the room then looking at him. "This place is like a magnetic force field for us glee kids!" She said laughing.

"We're not kids anymore!"

"I know…"she admitted leaning on the piano as he walked over and placed the clipboard behind her. "But I did come to help."

"Thought you came because you missed me… like last time." Sam said smiling at her.

"I did miss you." She admitted. She remembered the many times she had missed Sam while on tour. Many nights she found herself calling him and they would talk about everything except for the real reason she had called then they'd fall silent. Sam called as well, those nights where he couldn't sleep. They'd sit on the phone and that awkward silence would fall on them. As they'd hang up not sure if they should say I love you or goodbye.

"I missed you too." Sam replied as they fell silent. But it wasn't silent they were both thinking and he wanted badly to hold her again. He decided to go in for it.

"Sam…" She said softly as she placed her right hand on him preventing him from getting closer. He remembered the last time he tried that and she placed her hand on his face. She gave him a warning of biting his lips that he wasn't all too sure would have been a punishment. "I'm tired of this rollercoaster ride! We do this every time and I can't deal with that right now. I came to help…"

"We both know that's bullshit!" Sam said cutting her off. "You don't even like Rachel."

"We're adults now and friends. We're not competing divas anymore." Mercedes said keeping her hand firm on his chest.

"Be that as it may… we both know I'm the real reason you came back to Ohio." He said getting closer to her. "Things are different between us. I know you love me and you know I love you. And this thing you call a rollercoaster is usually a cat and mouse game. And the cat always gets the mouse!"

"Maybe 'cause the cat is relentless!"

"Maybe the mouse is just stubborn!" He said staring into her eyes. Mercedes allowed her hand to relax and slid down his shirt until she was clutching it softly.

"Sam, I just don't want to start something that we won't finish." She confessed looking into his eyes that seemed a darker green now that he wasn't blonde.

"I don't ever want us to finish." He replied staring into her eyes and stroking her cheek and softly placing a kiss on her lips.


	2. A few weeks prior

****I don't own glee. This chapter is a look back chapter***

* * *

**-a few weeks prior-**

Mercedes smiled as she noticed the picture of Rachel appear on her phone. She'd been expecting this call and knew it would come sooner or later.

"Sup Rachel?" She answered getting comfy on her bed on the tour bus. Santana and Brit threw a quizzical look her way as they played a game on Britt's laptop.

"Mercedes, I'm glad I caught you!" Rachel said sounding out of breath. "I need a huge favor from you. I have a lot of people to call but I knew I had to call you first."

"Okayyyyy."

"Well you know after Kurt, you know since he's my best friend and all…"

"Rachel, it's cool. You know Kurt is my best friend too so you don't have to get into it. He called and told me your plans to revive glee."Mercedes stated catching the attention of the two couples on the bus.

"Say what?" Santana asked looking at Mercedes.

"After much convincing, Kurt has persuaded me to come and help you." Mercedes continued ignoring Santana.

"Well I guess I should have expected that!" She paused. "But I really just need you all to help recruit. I've got everything under control as far as glee goes."

"I get it Rachel. I know how important glee is to you."

"When do you think you all can be here. Dealing with Sue and other challenges…"

"Don't worry about it Kurt has told me everything. We should be there next week."

"Speak for yourself!" Santana shouted while Mercedes covered her phone.

"Santana and Brit says hi!"

"No we didn't!" Brit stated looking confused. "Are you communicating telepathically? I hear voices in my head too but I never knew it was Mercedes!"

"Thank you guys! I'm excited to see you all!" They said their goodbyes and hung up.

"Tell me again why we're going back to Ohio again?"

"Rachel needs us!" Mercedes replied rolling her eyes.

"I heard Sam's an assistant coach… have you spoken with him?" Santana asked suspiciously.

"Yes he told me." Mercedes responded. "And I don't know why you're looking at me that way."

"Oh because she thinks you're only going back because of Sam. The voice in my head agrees and since the voice in my head is yours. You just confessed." Brit replied without looking up from her laptop. Mercedes rolled her eyes and smiled internally.

* * *

The girls arrived in Ohio and were met up by Rachel and Kurt. Mercedes was happy to be back in Ohio. Especially after having a successful tour, she was living the dream life. She felt bad hearing about Rachel's failed stardom, she wanted all her friends to succeed. She was happy to see Kurt. When he initially called her requesting she came to help she called him crazy. But he slipped in some info about Sam and she was all in. Sam had told her about him coaching with Beiste but she wondered what else he was up to. Their phone conversations were always awkward and all she wanted to know was if he was dating. She never asked and he never told her if he was. Seeing Kurt again was good though and she knew he'd have some information on Sam.

"Mercedes, things are crazy here! She is obviously losing her mind. I'm happy you came because she can't run glee alone and we need to find Rachel a man!" Kurt said once they entered the Lima Bean.

"Calm down Kurt!" Mercedes said laughing."Why in the world would I try to get Rachel a man. Last time I spoke to her about dating she told me she wasn't ready. And news flash, aren't we both single now?" Mercedes said as they bought their coffee and tried to find a table to sit.

"Well we handle being single better than Ms. Berry does." He said as they finally found a seat. "I walked in on her…" Kurt said nervously and looked around.

"Oh hell to the no, Kurt!" Mercedes exclaimed. "Okay this is an emergency then.

* * *

"Hey Rachel, you're looking pretty today." Mercedes said walking into the choir room with some sheet music that she'd been working on. The petite brunette turned and smiled. She definitely looked like she was losing her mind. Mercedes realized this must have been what Mr. Shue went thru with them when they started.

"Hi Mercedes! I'm five members short still so I'm not sure what to do. Santana and Brit are with Quinn working on getting some Cheerios but Sue is giving them a hard time…"

"Look mama, breathe! Mercedes is here to help." She said patting Rachel on each shoulder. "Look I what I brought!" She said waving the sheet music.

"Oh! Thanks!" Rachel said looking at it briefly then setting it aside. Mercedes rolled her eyes and have herself an internal speech to not let Rachel's old ways get to her.

"I thought you were getting some members from the football team?"

"Yeah that's what I wanted to talk to you about. Can you see if Sam can help?" Rachel asked. "I asked him earlier and he didn't seem to excited to help."

"Ummm well…"

"Look, I know I was all for you guys taking a break. I was crazy anyone can see that you two are meant to be. We really shouldn't have meddled." Rachel stated. Mercedes heard the same speech from Kurt not to long ago. Though they played a huge part in their break up, they weren't solely to blame. The break up was a mutual decision they made.

"Hey it's alright… I would have suggested the same. Some good came out of it though, right? Sam's doing something he loves!"

"Yeah he's really good at it. You should go check him out on the field." Rachel stated perking up. Mercedes had past by the field on her way there but she didn't see him.

"Nahhh I don't want to disturb him."

"I know he'd be happy to see you." Rachel added as she walked towards the door. "I'll be right back! Stay right there!"

"Ummm okay Rachel. Make it quick Kurt is expecting me later."

"Give me five minutes!" Rachel said holding up her tiny hand. Mercedes smiled and nodded then turned back to the piano. "Just so you know…" Rachel shouted back. "Sam hasn't dated anyone… just in case you were wondering." Rachel said as she walked out the door. Mercedes smiled internally and turned back around.


	3. Misses Steal Your Girl

*****Anon request from tumblr: Rachel has a crush on Mercedes..don't own glee blah blah blah**

* * *

Rachel walked out of the choir room advising Mercedes that she'd be back. She needed a break and to calm her nerves. For a while Rachel has been dealing with feelings that she could not explain. She'd always had a thing for people that musically challenged her and not many could match her like Mercedes. At first it was a silly girl crush because of the night of neglects. That moment in the car and officially when Mercedes sang AINT NO WAY. She finally noticed her.

Those feelings intensified before they all went their separate ways in NEW YORK. She remembered when Mercedes came in saying she was taking over New York. The excitement she had was beyond any she'd ever experienced. Then she announced being officially Sam Evans girlfriend. Rachel couldn't hide how she felt but she prayed no one saw. She felt odd when they were alone from that moment on.

The first odd moment was when Mercedes asked advice about sex. Rachel couldn't believe they hadn't had sex yet. And tried to give advice she thought a girl should give a gal friend. Last thing she wanted was for everyone to think she was having gay thoughts about Mercedes. And she had plenty of those thoughts. Then things got awkward when Mercedes kept trying to push her to date. Rachel just wanted to scream. She wanted Mercedes but Mercedes was in love with Sam. How could she ever compete?

To calm those feelings Rachel decided to avoid Mercedes as much as possible. Working really hard and not spending a lot of time around her alone. Things were going great with that plan till Rachel watched Mercedes perform Shaking My Head. From that moment she knew she had to have her. She planted seeds in Kurt's head stating Mercedes needed an intervention. Rachel thought if they broke up she'd be a shoe in.

Now here she was about to walk over to the only person who has Mercedes' heart to seek advice. Rachel noticed Sam with his clipboard near a table. She took a deep breath and walked over to him.

"Hey Sam… do you got a second?" Rachel said placing her shades on to shield from the sun. Sam looked up at her briefly and nodded.

"Yeah Rache, wassup?"

"Well, I'm wondering if you thought about what we spoke on earlier?"

"Look, Rachel you remember how it was. It's still the same most of the jocks don't want to be in glee club but I will mention it. OK?" He said smiling at her then looking back at his clipboard. When he noticed she was still standing there he looked up and smiled again. "Anything else?"

"Yes…" She replied looking around. "How do you do it?" She asked. Sam looked around then back at her.

"How do I do what?"

"You know get all the ladies?"she asked. Sam looked away then smiled mischievously. "Well I mean you've dated Quinn, Santana, Mercedes like 5 million times, Brittany… and there's a rumor you made out with Tina!"

"Okay! You don't need to go down the list!" Sam rolled his eyes. He was obviously tired of hearing people break out his relationship rap sheet. "I was young but we all know why I kept going back to Mercedes!"

"Well how'd you do it?" Rachel asked. She was hoping he wouldn't notice or ask why she was interested. Sam smiled and placed the clipboard down.

"I generally just go for whatever I want!" He replied honestly.

"That's it?"

"That's it? No one can resist…" Sam said making his pecs jump. Rachel looked at his chest and rolled her eyes.

"So if… let's say hypothetically, that Mercedes was in the choir room right now…"

"Mercedes is here? In the choir room?" Sam stated in shock cutting Rachel off. "Hold that question!" Sam said running off the field.

"What the hell did I just do?"Rachel asked herself as she watched Sam run off the field.

Rachel woke up sweating profusely. She stared at her reflection in the mirror that was just a few steps away from her bed. Has things gotten that bad that she's dreaming of her friends? Or was this her subconscious telling her she was in love with Mercedes. "Maybe Kurt was right… I do need to get a boyfriend." She muttered to herself before lying back down to sleep


	4. Jealous Mercedes

*****anon request: how about jealous Mercedes trying to seduce Sam?******* I don't own glee.**

* * *

Mercedes walked out to the field to watch Sam. She was supposed to be helping Rachel but decided to take a break. No one knew about the kiss they shared in the choir room. At this point she wasn't sure she wanted to tell everyone but she didn't want it to be a secret again. They were adults and Sam was definitely looking like one fine

She watched as he walked around with a clipboard and spoke to Beiste. She sat on the bleachers and eyed his butt that was begging to be squeezed. This waiting till marriage thing was getting harder and harder the sexier he got.

She looked over to her right and noticed a woman checking Sam out as well. The woman pushed her long blonde hair from her shoulder and pulled out a tube of lipstick and checked her reflection before walking towards where Sam and Beiste were standing. Mercedes didn't recognize this woman but from where she sat she was something straight out of a magazine cover.

The woman spoke to Beiste and Sam and every so often she would playfully hit Sam's chest. Mercedes watched as Sam and Beiste laughed. Seemed like he was doing an impression and the woman was loving it. Beiste excused herself and left Sam alone with her. Mercedes decided it was time to make her mark.

She pulled her hair down and checked her make up to make sure she looked great. She pushed up her boobs and made her way to them. Sam was the first to notice her as the woman continued to giggle. Mercedes smiled when Sam greeted her with a large grin.

"Hey Sam, I've been looking for you!" Mercedes said hugging him tight so that he could feel her breast on him. She pulled away and combed his hair with her fingers slowly. "There, you had a hair out of place."

"Thanks Mercedes! I'm happy you're here… you get to see me in action!" Sam said excitedly. Mercedes smiled and eyed the woman.

"And who's this?"

"Ohhhhhhhhh this is Sarah the new school nurse." Sam said not noticing the tension between the two women.

"Nice to meet you! I'm…"

"Oh I know who you are… I've heard so much about you from Sammy here." Sarah said playfully brushing her hands on Sam again. "It's a shame things didn't work out between the two of you." Sarah added. Mercedes looked over at Sam with an arched brow then smiled.

"Really…"

"Um gimme a second you guys…"Sam said attempting to move from between the two women. He had no idea what was going on but Mercedes wasn't playing with this chick. She pretended to knock his clipboard out of his hand. "Mercedes!"

"Oops! My mistake… let me get that for you…" Mercedes said as she bent over pushing her ass on Sam. "Honest mistake!" She said looking over her shoulder as Sam's eyes scanned Mercedes face down ass up position.

"It's…. Umm…" Sam cleared his throat as Mercedes got up brushing the board and handing it to him. "I'll be right back ladies!" He said glancing once more at Mercedes licking his lips as he walked away.

"I guess I should just leave." Sarah said flicking her hair off her shoulder.

"Yeah… you do that!" Mercedes said smiling triumphantly. She couldn't believe she just did that but she would never forget the way Sam was looking at her from across the field.


	5. Steamy

***Anon request: Mercedes returns from her tour to find Sam in a relationship. Sam is with the girl to mainly to fill a void not really caring if they end or not. Instead of letting Mercedes know this he keeps it to himself resulting in her suggesting that she and her boyfriend (who is really just a friend) and Sam and his girlfriend go on a double date. They find it hard to focus on their dates which leads both of them to the bathroom to engage in a steamy session.***

* * *

Mercedes walked through the familiar halls of McKinley High along with Santana and Brit. The whole scene reminded her off that day she performed Disco Inferno for glee club. The only difference this time they were dressed to kill as if they were walking the red carpet. Students were all in class so the hallways were empty. Instead of heading to the choir room they walked straight to the gym.

"Quinn is already on the field so we're going to relive our unholy Trinity moment for a bit." Santana said as they swayed past her.

"Tell my soul sister I will catch up with her later!" Mercedes shouted behind her. She needed to go see Beiste. Well who was she kidding she wanted to see Sam. As she entered the locker room she pinched her nose as it still smelled like dirty socks and armpits.

"Sammy, you're not eating your lunch I brought you." Mercedes heard a voice say. She frowned for a sec then took a deep breath and continued. She grabbed the bag of cool ranch Doritos that she had bought just for him.

"I really don't have time to really take a lunch break." She heard Sam explain. He always got excited when he had something big coming up with work. And always choose not to eat.

"Now you know you have to make an exception for one of your favorite things!" Mercedes said walking up to them. She noticed that Sam's hair was no longer blonde and his body shown what he'd been up to that summer.

"Mercedes!" Sam said jumping out of his seat and running towards her. He grabbed her and swung her around in his arms. She held on to him tightly inhaling his cologne. She missed his hugs.

"And I brought your other favorite thing." Mercedes smiled and dangled the bag of chips in front of him.

"Damn those cool ranch doritos!" He stated as he ripped the bag open and placed a couple in his mouth. "Thanks I was so hungry!" He said with his mouth full. Mercedes laughed then turned her focus on a blonde woman that was seated quietly and watching them with a scowl on her face.

"I'm sorry I didn't meant to interrupt…"

"No you weren't interrupting anything." Sam said still stuffing his face.

"Hi I'm…"

"Mercedes Jones, right? You're like a celerity here… so I know who you are!" She said gathering the food she brought for Sam.

"Oh…" Mercedes smiled then looked at Sam who was still stuffing his face. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"

"Girl… friend… I'm his girlfriend Sarah! Pleased to meet you though. I'm a nurse here." Sarah said shaking Mercedes hand.

"Sam always did have a thing for nurses!" Mercedes mumbled to herself as she eyed the woman up and down. She felt a surge of jealousy sprouting as Sarah walked over and kissed Sam.

"I'll see you later tonight for our date!" Sarah said before walking away. "I'll leave you two alone I'm sure you want to talk about glee club."

"Yeah see you tonight!" Sam said smiling at her as she walked away. "I can't believe you're here! Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" Sam said sitting down.

"Why did you tell me you were seeing someone?" Mercedes asked before she could stop herself. Sam looked away for then back at her.

"It…uh… slipped my mind… but yes I'm seeing Sarah…"

"Have you both had…"

"No… not exactly… not really…" Sam rambled. "She has a three month rule." He muttered. Mercedes tried to hide the jealousy that was starting to overcome her. "What about you… are you…"

"No I'm still a virgin, Sam!"

"No I wasn't asking that… I meant are you seeing someone?" Sam face reddened as he clarified the question.

"Oh yes I'm actually dating one of the back up dancers. You remember the one that you pushed off of me so you could hug me on stage." Mercedes lied. He was a good friend of hers and knew of her relationship with Sam so she knew he'd play along. "Way to piss on your territory, Sam!"

"He was all up on my lady! What else was I supposed to do?" Sam asked as they both laughed then fell silent. "So, he finally got ya huh?"

"Yup!" She lied again looking away. She didn't want Sam to notice she was lying so she tried shifting her gaze away. He smirked at her.

"So you wouldn't mind I meet him tonight during our double date?" Sam asked smiling.

"What?"

"Tonight at Breadstix! Me…" He said getting up and walking over to her. "You…" He said placing a finger on her necklace and tracing it. "Sarah… and…"

"Joe!" Mercedes gulped and stepped back. "His name is Joe! We'll be there!" She said turning away. "See you at 8?" She turned to see him smiling.

"At 8!"

* * *

Mercedes told Joe every thing and of course he laughed but went along with it. During dinner Sam kept asking Joe crazy questions almost as if testing to see if he knew Mercedes at all. Mercedes found herself doing the same to Sarah. Under the table Mercedes felt a huge foot graze her own. She looked over at Joe who was enjoying his pasta. Then looked over at Sarah who seemed as if she'd rather not be there. Then she looked at Sam and noticed the smirk on his face as he was texting.

"Texting during dinner, really Sam?" Sarah said annoyed.

"It's Beiste… just give me a sec… and sent!"he said placing his phone away. Suddenly Mercedes phone vibrated only Joe noticed because the phone was between them. She unlocked the screen and smiled as she read it.

"Your looking really beautiful tonight." Sam texted.

"Does your girlfriend feel the same?" She texted back. The whole time he was still playing footsie with her and talking as if nothing was happening.

"Idk I'm so distracted right now." He texted back. She smiled and looked over at Joe.

"If you all will excuse me." Mercedes said getting up from the table. Sarah rolled her eyes at her while the fellas nodded and smiled. She entered the ladies room and checked her make up. "What are you doing girl? He has a girlfriend. Why did you wear the freakum dress and heels? You're a virgin for crying out loud!" She yelled at her reflection. "Get it together!" She said one last thing to herself before walking out of the ladies room before being pulled into a handicap single stall restroom. "What the…"

"Shhhh… it's me! Sam!" He said turning on the lights and locking the door.

"What are you…" Sam cut her off by kissing her and pressing her up against the door. Mercedes responded to the kiss faster than she expected.

"God this dress…" Sam said breathing heavy and eyeing her boobs that were sitting high. Mercedes could tell he wanted to touch them but he didn't he just kissed her again. She ran her hands through his hair and moaned against his lips as his hands roamed and squeezed every part of her body. He started kissing her neck causing her eyes to roll back. He knew that was her spot. She had to stop him before things got out of control.

Instead of stopping him her hands pulled his shirt from his pants and ran her hands on his chiseled body. She didn't know she missed his touch this much. She rolled him till his back was against the door.

"What about Sarah?" She asked looking into his eyes. He placed both of his hands on her ass and grabbed tightly.

"She doesn't mean anything to me like you do." He said before kissing her again. She smiled against his lips.

"What about Joe?" She asked so softly she wasn't sure she even said it.

"You're not really dating him. I knew you were lying in the locker room!" Sam said smiling. "You suck at lying!" She laughed then kissed him again.

"We can't do this here!"

"I stay with Beiste!"

"I got a hotel room!"

"You sure you're ready?" Sam stopped and looked at her. "Don't let me pressure you!" She was just about to respond when someone knocked on the door.

"Excuse me is there someone in there?" She heard a familiar voice. "I need to use this stall…"

"Oh shit! Artie!" Sam whispered.

Mercedes woke up breathing heavily. She'd had these intense dreams off and on ever since she left New York. She'd lost her virginity so many times in her dreams since then and they were all with the same person.

She looked to her left where Sam was sound asleep. He'd been sleeping over ever since that moment on the field with Sarah the nurse. She didn't do it because of her but mainly because she missed him holding her at night.

She got up and went to the bathroom. Brushed her teeth and washed her face. It was still 4am in the morning but she needed time to think. She walked back over to the bed and slipped in.

"Baby?" Sam turned to look at her with one eye opened and the other closed. "I was wondering where you went." He said pulling her close. "Are you okay?" He asked falling slowly back to sleep. She turned till she was facing him.

"I'm ready!" She whispered in his ear. Sam's eye flew open.


	6. Sam's POV

*****Anon request: **Sam finally admits his love for Rachel after he defends her. S/N ppl on tumblr got jokes lol. I don't own glee... Please read till the end.

* * *

Sam was reading the different stats he had written on his clipboard about each of the students that were trying out for the team when Rachel approached him.

"Hey Sam! You got a sec?" Rachel asked. Sam looked at the petite woman and smiled. She looked so tired from trying to revive glee. Sam knew if Finn were here he'd definitely help Rachel more and probably get her to relax a bit. It was obvious the girl needed some loving.

"Hey Rache, sup?"

"Just wondering if you had a chance to recruit some of your players for glee club?" She asked placing her glasses to shade away from the sun. Sam did talk to some of the players and most of them laughed and said hell no. Just then one of the varsity players came and overheard her.

"Ain't nobody joining that gay ass club of yours! You come waltzing in here all cuz you failed at making out there in the real world. Just to ruin our future! Hell no!"

"Marc, watch it! Rachel was successful! You're looking at a Broadway star here! Give me 10 laps!" Sam said sternly. He noticed that what Marc said hurt Rachel's feelings. He felt really bad for her. Out of everybody he really didn't think she'd be the one to fail so horribly and move back to Lima.

"Look, Rachel things haven't changed. No one wants to join the glee club but I will keep trying, OK?" Sam said trying to be honest with her. Rachel smiled and perked herself up pushing her hair behind her ears.

"I appreciate that!" She nodded. "And thank you for defending me."

"It's nothing! You would have done the same for me." Sam added.

"In a heart beat." She replied grinning. "You know, you remind me of Finn so much!"

"I'll take that as a compliment!" He said smiling at her as she nodded then turned away. Sam watched as she walked away. Seems she would never get over the death of Finn. They all took it hard but she took it the hardest! Sam placed the clipboard down and ran after her.

"Wait up Rachel!" He said running into the locker room behind.

"Yes Sam?" She said turning to him. Sam held on to her shoulders and pressed his lips on to hers. Once they parted she stared at him in shock.

"You know I've always loved you but you were with Finn. " Sam felt he'd said these words before. Maybe he should try saying something else when he wanted a girl to be with him.

"Sam…I can't…"

"Finn's been gone a while. He would not want you to stop living. He'd want you to love again." Sam stated cutting her off.

"I am in love again." Rachel confessed softly.

"You are?" Sam asked in shock. "With who?"

"Mercedes!" And Sam woke up in shock. He looked to his right and saw it was empty. Then the bathroom door opened and Mercedes walked over and slipped into the bed.

"Baby?" He said with one eye opened and the other closed. "I was wondering where you went." He said pulling her close. He wanted to hold her tight and never let go after having such a nightmare. His conscious must be telling him to help Rachel. He knew he only loved one woman and she was right in his arms. "Are you alright?" He asked slowly falling back to sleep when Mercedes whispered the two words he'd been waiting for.

"I'm ready!"


	7. I'M READY part 1-3

*****Anon request- Please continue I'm ready...- here it is... I don't own glee *** I don't own any song**

* * *

Sam's eyes were wide open now. He'd been waiting months to hear her say this. After they separated six months ago, he thought it would be years before they'd be together again.

Now here he lay, with bedhead, crust in the corner of his eyes and dry mouth, but she was ready. Many thoughts ran thru his mind as he tried to register this. Was this a trick to see what he'd do? Did he pressure her? He wasn't sure what to say but she was looking at him now with brown almond shaped eyes.

"Are you sure?" He asked. She paused as if she was thinking about it again then smiled at him shyly and nodded. "Give me a second…" Sam said jumping off the bed and running to the bathroom. All of a sudden he had to go really bad. As he peed he debated on everything. Morals meant so much to Mercedes. She wants marriage. He wants marriage. This would be her first time. He had to make it special.

He flushed the toilet and then washed his hands then his face. He looked at his reflection and saw fear. What if he wasn't all she thought it'd be. This was too much pressure. He needed to get out of his head. He began brushing his teeth.

"Sam, are you coming out of there?" Mercedes asked from behind the door. He gargled quickly then spat as she opened the door. "Don't you want to…" She started to ask leaning against the door. He walked over and kissed her lips softly.

"Let's get back in bed." He said guiding her to the bed. He got in bed first and held the covers up so that she could get in as well but instead she straddled him.  
"Don't you want me?" She said softly against his lips. He couldn't lie if he wanted to. "It feels like you do!" She said grinding on him and kissing on his neck. He must still be dreaming there's no way that this is the Mercedes that wouldn't allow him to touch her breast under her clothes.

"Mercedes… maybe we should get married first…" Sam heard it but he wasn't sure he said it. She immediately jumped off him and looked at him like he was crazy.

"What?"

"You said you wanted to know that the guy you were intimate with would be with you forever…" Sam replied sitting up and inching towards her. "I want to be that guy… not only sexually…" Sam watched Mercedes as she thought about his offer. If any of the guys heard him they'd take away his man card.

"I understand what I said and being away from you helped me realize that the forever we have is bigger than marriage. We keep coming back to each other for reason, right?" She smiled and got off the bed and started digging in her purse. "I've had time to think this thru and when it comes to forever…" She walked back with a box in her hand. "You're my forever!" She said placing the box in his hand. He looked at it and smiled.

"That was super corny!"

"Don't ruin the moment!" She said straddling him again and running her fingers through his hair.

"Sorry!" He said kissing her softly. "I love you and want those things you promised me." He said popping kisses on her lips as she smiled.

"You'll get that plus more!" She responded pushing him down as they kissed more. He ran his hand under her nightie and grabbed on her ass.

"And the dog too, right?"

"And the dog too!"

* * *

**-I'm Ready part 2-**

Mercedes was as ready as she'd ever be. Or at least she thought she was. she needed some information and she knew exactly where to get it. A few days after their kiss Mercedes went to the store with Santana and Britt. She knew when it came to sex these two knew all there was needed to know.

As they walked down the aisles Mercedes pushed the cart throwing items inside. Santana was flipping thru a gossip magazine talking about every star inside.

"Look at this guy with this Nickelodeon chick. She looks like Dora the explorer and he looks like a Pedo." She said showing them a picture of Ariana Grande and Big Sean. "For one, she looks 12 so she's not Grande… And this guy looks short so what's so big about him?" She continued as Britt and Mercedes laughed. "Everyone knows if you're trying to come up… you get a Disney bitch… like Miley or something!"

"I had a pet mouse named Miley. Lord Tubbington ate it tho." Brittany interjected. Mercedes looked at her two friends and laughed. The tour was like that daily so she was always entertained.

"Can I ask you guys a personal question?" Mercedes asked.

"Yes we've thought about having a threesome with you but I was immediately grossed out when I thought about the fact all three of us have messed with both Sam and Puck! That would make it like a fivesome!" Santana stated without looking up from the magazine. "Oh my Wiggy needs a tan!" She said showing a picture of Iggy.

"The girl looks fine Santana!" Mercedes added as Santana arched her eyebrow at Mercedes. "But that was not my question! Plus Puck and I never messed around! Not really! So no threesomes or fivesomes."

"Oh I got excited because I've always wanted to touch your boobs!" Britt said looking at Mercedes chest. Mercedes covered her chest and walked up past Britt to catch up to Santana.

"Any ways, I wanted to get some advice on sex."

"Didn't gayberry already help you with that?"

"Yeah but I wasn't ready… I'm ready now. I love Sam and know he's the one I want to spend the rest of my life with." Mercedes said smiling as she thought about Sam.

"We all love Sam. I mainly love the fact that if we ever had a hurricane we can always hide inside his lips for safety." Santana followed thru another aisle flipping thru the magazine. "You may be ready but do you think Sam's ready. Not everyone can handle virgins. I should know I've taken a couple."

"Sam's ready!" Britt stated confidently. "The way he looks at you is different and he's a nice guy so you know he'll be gentle."

"Thanks Britt! Rachel said the same." Mercedes said with a smile. Santana rolled her eyes and placed the magazine on top of a shelf with bread.

"So what advice do you need? Positions? Toys? Role play options? Condom choices?"

"What are condoms?" Brit asked looking between the girls.

"Wait, you've never used protection during sex?" Mercedes asked stopping and looking over at Britt. Britt rolled her eyes and shrugged. "Condoms are the rubbery thing Ms. Holiday showed us in class senior year."

"I don't remember that. I think I was absent that day. Had to take Lord Tubbington to his psychologist."

"You need to get tested and start using protection." Mercedes said as they continued to walk down the aisle where the condoms were. "Santana should take you!"

"Don't worry her Mom took care of that junior year when she caught Britt with the 5th football player in the same week. So every six months she sees a doctor." Santana said calmly. Mercedes was starting to wonder if she was asking the right people for help. Maybe she should have asked Quinn.

"Okayyyyy." Mercedes said facing the condom shelf. "What should I buy to be prepared?"

"Most guys carry them in their wallets but seeing as Sam has probably been just masturbating, we'll need to buy some."

"There are so many!" Britt said admiring the selections.

"Yes and from what I remember we'll need to get magnum for Sammy boy." Santana said grabbing a couple boxes. "I feel sorry for your vagina!" She said laughing.

"Don't worry Mercedes it only hurts a Lil then it hurts good!" Britt said nodding.

"Maybe we should get some flavored ones!"Santana said calling out different flavors to Mercedes.

"Why do they need flavor?"

"Even I know this!" Britt said as she mimicked a blowjob.

"Ewww! I'm not ready for that. " she said putting the condoms back. Santana smiled and put them back in.

"Just in case you change your mind. Now let's go teach her positions!" Santana said smiling at Britt. Mercedes had no idea what she got herself into.

That was days ago and now she was straddling Sam and he was holding the box of magnums. As they kissed she began to grind on him the way Santana and Britt showed her. Sam pulled off her nightie and threw it as he trailed kisses on her neck. Mercedes tilted her head back and continued to grind into him.

Sam snapped her bra loose with one hand swiftly as Mercedes breast bounced free. He made a sound that made Mercedes giggle as he just took in the sight of her breast.

"Damn…" He said as he took one nipple in his mouth and took a handful of the other breast. Mercedes couldn't believe she'd been missing out on this feeling all her life. He rolled her over till he was on top and started flicking his tongue on her other nipple. He made his way to the valley between her breast and kissed it softly. He started to work his way down her abdomen. Mercedes realized she was holding her breath when started making circular motions with his tongue between her pelvic bone and her belly button.

"Sam… what are you doing?" She asked softly as he pulled her panties off slowly. His eyes were low and although it was slightly dark with only the bathroom giving them light she could see him smirk.

"Just relax!" Sam disappearing between her legs. She looked around nervously unsure what to expect until she felt his lips touching her lower lips.

"Sam!" Was all that came out of her mouth as her eyes rolled back and she felt him slide his tongue inside her. She reached down and took a handful of his hair as he flicked his tongue on her clitoris. Her toes were moving out of control. She was grabbing his hair so tight that she thought she'd pull some out. Her legs began to shake and she felt herself pushing his head further in and then going limp. Sam looked up from between her legs, licking his lips.

"Are you okay?" He asked crawling back on top of her. He was smiling down at her and she just couldn't find the words to say.

"That was amazing!" She finally spoke. " Santana's right, your lips are amazing!" Sam looked at her confused. She wasn't sure why she said that but at that moment her brain wasn't working right.

"Your lips are amazing too! Both of them!" Sam said kissing her

* * *

**-I'm Ready part 3-**

To say Sam was nervous was an understatement. Sam knew after his tongue performance and having her almost pull his hair out he had to do great. Mercedes was laying there slowly covering herself with the sheets on the bed. He could tell she was feeling left opened as she was the only one naked. To him she was masterpiece that needed to be painted and captured in memory. He stood in front of her and decided he needed to do something to get her to relax.

"How about a nice strip tease?" He said smiling at her. She blushed and nodded as he went over and turned on some music that he could strip to. She giggled when R Kelly's STRIP FOR YOU took over the room. "Are you ready for white chocolate?" He said turning towards her. All he had on were his shorts and his boxers so he knew this wouldn't take long.

"Three knocks at the door…" She sang along to the music as Sam did his body roll towards her. She giggled at him as he continued. He slowly took his shorts off and twirled it over his head while he continued to body roll in front of her. She was giggling shyly at first until Sam lowered his boxers and showcasing all he was working with. "Wow!" She muttered as Sam crawled over her throwing the sheets off her. He grabbed the box of condom and placed an unopened one in his mouth.

"Do what you been hoping baby…" Sam sang against her lip before kissing her softly after pulling the condom out of his mouth. He rose up leaving her begging for more as he tore open the condom and slipped it on. Not once did he stop dancing or looking directly at her. She wasn't smiling anymore. Fear and doubt had set in. The reality of what was about to happen had finally hit her. "I won't hurt you!" Sam reassured her as he parted her legs. "I promise…"

"I know…" She replied as Sam got back on top of her. He directed himself to her opening then paused.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked. She looked into his eyes and shook her head.

"No!" She replied closing her eyes as she prepared herself internally for what was about to happen. He entered her slowly and watched as her eyes flew open. She gasped for air as he inched inside her slowly. He kissed her swallowing the words that were about to escape her lips. Not fully in, he began to thrust in and out slowly going deeper and deeper each time. Her hands were gripping and digging deep into his back as he continued to thrust within her.

"Are you okay?" He asked her but he didn't stop. She nodded. He couldn't stop at this point. She had her legs wrapped around him so tight he almost couldn't pull out.

R Kelly was just about done singing about stripping when the next song took over. The song blended in with the sounds of panting and moaning that they were both doing. It was another R&amp;B song called TELL ME IT'S REAL, but it was perfect for what they were experiencing at the moment. Sam now understood what she meant in the brownstone. They were both opening themselves to one another. And he'd never forget this night and he hoped she wouldn't as well


	8. Rachel's Crush

***Anon request- Rachel confronts Mercedes and forces a kiss on her.- Tumblr got jokes tho.***

* * *

The next day Rachel couldn't get that dream out of her head. As she sat in the choir room trying to focus on the set list she kept looking over at Mercedes. What was that dream telling her really? Is she turning into Santana or worse… Britt? She looked over at Santana as she playfully danced with Brit. They do look great together maybe she could try dancing with Mercedes. She walked over to where Mercedes was standing talking to Kurt.

"Dance with me Mercedes!" Rachel said pulling Mercedes hands into a tango. Kurt looked at her confused but shook his head and wandered over to the piano.

"Rachel what the hell is wrong with you?" Mercedes asked but continued to dance with her. Rachel smiled still unsure of how to answer that question. Even she didn't know what was wrong with her.

"Hmmmm you smell good!" She said sniffing Mercedes neck. "What are you wearing?" Mercedes pushed Rachel away shaking her head.

"I think you're losing it, girl!"

Rachel decided to back off a bit and focused on the set list again. Then Sam walked in and she found herself annoyed at all the love that was in the room. Everyone was hugging and kissing and then she saw Kurt. He looked lonely as well. She hated that he broke up with Blaine because seeing him like this was hard.

After everyone left she decided to confront Mercedes about how she was feeling. She needed Sam to leave but he was all over her. There was something different about the way he was hugging her and looking at her. She was looking back at him the same way too. Rachel knew she had to make her move now.

"Mercedes before you leave can we talk really quick?" She asked. The couple turned and walked to her. "Alone, please!" She said looking at Sam.

"Oh it's one of those girl things, huh? You're on your period or something? I'm very understanding of that remember I lived with Mercedes and I'm now at Beiste's." Sam said nodding.

"Give us a minute, babe!" Mercedes said laughing and swatting him away. Once he walked out Rachel pounced onto Mercedes lips kissing her with her eyes closed tight. Mercedes immediately pushed her away and wiped the kiss away. "WHAT THE HELL RACHEL?"

"I think I'm in love with you!" Rachel confessed. "There…I said it!"

"Why in the world would you think that?" Mercedes asked.

"I've been having these weird dreams about you." Rachel admitted. Mercedes looked as if she wanted to punch her but suddenly she calmed down and softened, then she laughed.

"You're not in love with me, Rachel!" She said walking over to her petite friend. "You're just lonely. Kurt and I have been talking and we have plans to get you right out of that funk!" Mercedes said putting one arm around Rachel.

"I guess you're right! I was skeptical though because I think if I'd go gay I'd be into blondes!" Rachel said as they both laughed and walked out of the choir room.


	9. BAM

***Anonymous request: Sam in a polygamous relationship with several glee girls and Beiste. Here's my take on it.*** I don't own glee or five wives.***

* * *

-a few weeks ago-

Sam sat on the couch flipping thru channels trying to find something to watch on the TV. After he left New York and made it to Ohio, he found himself walking around aimlessly at McKinley. He bumped into Coach Beiste and she offered him a position as an assistant coach. She also offered to rent her basement to him which was fully furnished. Living and working with Beiste was great! He didn't accept the job because of the money since he still had his modeling money in his savings. He just really liked football and helping the kids.

"I'm ordering pizza, any special requests?" Beiste asked.

"Any kind will do, Coach Beiste!"

"Told you call me Shannon, we're colleagues now! I'm not your coach!" She said walking away with the phone in hand. Sam frowned. She'd told him many times about that but he still struggled with it. Living with her had allowed Sam to see the ultra sensitive side of the coach. Her tough exterior always made people forget how sensitive she was at times.

He turned back to the TV and was shocked at what he saw. A man with 24 kids and 5 wives! The show peaked his interest and he began to wonder. Can someone really live that way?

"Good morning Sam, I just made you a nice bowl of Wheaties for breakfast." Rachel smiled and placed the bowl in front of him. "I know you like hot meals but I'm a busy TV star. I don't have the time. Maybe Quinn can do it!" Then Quinn suddenly walked and sat on his lap.

"What are you doing Quinn?"Sam asked looking around completely confused.

"Oh Sam, you're so funny!" Quinn said smiling at him. "Rachel's hour with you is over and I surely have missed my husband!" She said kissing him on the cheek. She was acting completely out of character.

"Your husband? Rachel's hour?" Sam was completely confused now. "You're married to Puck?"

"Who is Puck?"Quinn said getting up from his lap. "This is why I hate when I get you after Rachel. She always has your mind screwed up." Quinn said marching off upset into the kitchen.

"Serves her right! I think I'm your better wife anyway! I've actually planned a proposal that will allow me two hours of your time instead of one. I'm sure the others will be mad but you'll take my side, right sweetie?" Rachel said sitting on his lap and ignoring the confused look on his face.

"The others? There's more?" Before she could answer him Santana walked in. "I guess that answers it!" Sam exclaimed as Rachel jumped off his lap.

"What's this I hear about you wanting an extra hour, with Trouty mouth here?" Santana stomped over to Rachel. "Look here hobbit, your hour is up!"

"He's our husband just as much as yours! You don't even cook a real meal for him!" Quinn stated coming back from the kitchen.

"I'm a busy Broadway TV star…"

"Ohhhhhhhhh shove it!" Santana said cutting her off. "You're a has been… wait no… you're a could have been… you're washed up sorry ass does not deserve to be one of the six wives!"

"6 wives!?" Sam exclaimed finally saying something. All three of the women eyed each other as if they were about to rip each other apart. Sam tried to mentally figure out who the other three women could be when Brittany walked in holding a fat cat.

"What's all the yelling for? Y'all are scaring Lord Tubbington!" She said walking over to Sam. "Honey, why are they fighting?"

"I have no idea what's going on! All this is freaking me out! I'm going to go lay down!" Sam said walking away to his bed room.

"Look what you did, ya troll!" He heard Santana say before he closed the door. He got into his bed and closed his eyes. Then he felt arms embracing him. He rolled his eyes but turned. Wondering who would it be next.

"Good morning, babe!" Mercedes said smiling at him. He smiled back. He hadn't realized how much he'd miss waking up to her every morning.

"Hey beautiful, what are you doing here?" Sam asked reaching over to touch her.

"Spending time with my husband!" She replied before pulling him in for a kiss. He kissed her back passionately, running his hands all over her body. He missed her so much. "My times is up, babe!"

"No…. don't leave… Mercedes…just one more kiss!" He said pulling her in for a kiss once again.

"Sammy baby, it's my hour now! I've made pizza!" He heard another voice say. He turned briefly just to tell them go away and turned back and Mercedes was gone. He closed his eyes shut again and opened them only to see coach Beiste smiling at him. "Do you want pepperoni or cheese?" He jumped out of bed and fell to the floor.

"What?" He said blinking harder as he noticed he was back on the couch and the show was still going on.

"I asked if you wanted cheese or pepperoni?" She looked at him and shook her head. "Look I don't like meddling in kids love affairs but you're an adult now. If you miss Mercedes, let her know! Tell her that you guys can work it out." She got up and then turned back. "If you leave the caterpillar alone too long it will turn into a butterfly and not look back." And with that she walked out. Sam not sure what she meant by that decided to just turn the TV off and head over to get some pizza.


	10. Elliott Yamin

*****Anon Request: Sam singing Elliott Yamin song to Mercedes. - here it goes. The original version I wrote is lost in tumblr cyberspace so I had to rewrite it and this is what I submitted on tumblr.*** I don't own glee or the song. Check it out on YouTube tho.**

* * *

Sam smiled as he walked with two of his recruits to the choir room. He'd promise Rachel that he'd talk to some of the players. Most of them still reluctant but he heard them sing and saw they had potential.

"Look Coach, I already have enough extracurriculars… I really doubt I'll have time for glee!" Marc said adjusting his backpack as they walked.

"And I'm new, last thing I need is to add things that people will bully me for!" Victor added. Sam looked between the two and gave them both a pat on the back.

"I've been where you both are and trust me glee will help you! Give it shot first!"

They entered the room where everyone was already there and Rachel was making an announcement. Sam went and sat next to Mercedes as Victor and Marc found empty seats for themselves.

"For those of you just joining us. I want to welcome you to glee club…" Rachel continued her speech.

"You found two football players?" Mercedes asked Sam softly.

"Barely!" He whispered back. Sam noticed Mercedes had a young girl sitting next to her. "And is that your recruit?"

"Yes… well she's fan! She said she watched me her freshman year when I was in the Troubletones." Mercedes smiled. "Even she thought we should have won!"

"We did Michael, Mercedes! And I did the body roll. No one can resist the body roll!" Sam said smiling.

"Whatever!" Mercedes said rolling her eyes.

"You weren't saying that last…"

"Sam! I'm trying to talk here!" Rachel said interrupting him. "Like I was saying I felt it would be nice to cover American Idol stars. We do covers… they do covers, but instead we're doing only original songs sung by American idol stars!" Rachel said with excitement.

"This is gay!" Victor said. "I'm leaving!"

"Sit down Victor!" Sam said sternly. Victor sat down and rolled his eyes throwing his bag on the floor. "Now there's nothing gay about glee club! Trust me! Most of the guys who've joined glee club have dated the girls in glee club!" Sam stated standing up.

"And he would know he's dating every one of them!" Kurt added under his breath. Sam decided to ignore that and continued his speech.

"Now glee club is about acceptance and most of all music. It doesn't matter if you're black, white, Hispanic, gay, straight or Tina!" He said and then looked at Tina. "We're still not sure what you are."

"I'm Asian, Sam!"

"Sure you are, Tina!" He said smiling at her then looking over at Victor and shaking his head. "Not really!"

"Sam!" Mercedes said catching his attention. He smiled and walked over and picked up a guitar.

"If you don't mind Rachel I want to show exactly what I mean." Sam stated as Rachel sauntered over to a seat. Sam began to strum as Brad the piano guy followed. Staring right at Mercedes, Sam began to sing as everyone watched him.

"I never felt nothing in the world like this before…now I'm missing you and I'm wishing that you would come back through my door…Why did you have to go? You could have let me know…So now I'm all alone…" Mercedes looked down obviously understanding what Sam was saying. They were back together now but each day he thought of ways they could've stayed together.

"Girl you could have stayed but you wouldn't give me a chance…With you not around it's a little bit more than I can stand…And all my tears they…  
Keep running down my face…Why did you turn away?" He continued to sing as all the girls smiled watching him sing to Mercedes.

"So why does your pride make you run and hide? Are you that afraid of me?  
But I know it's a lie what you keep inside  
This is not how you want it to be…" He said placing the guitar down and kneeling before her.

"So baby I will wait for you…'cause I don't know what else I can do…don't tell me I ran out of time…If it takes the rest of my life…" He took her hand and continued as she blushed looking around at every one. "Baby I will wait for you  
If you think I'm fine it just ain't true  
I really need you in my life…No matter what I have to do I'll wait for youuuu…"

"Sam… that was beautiful…" Mercedes said as everyone applauded.

"That's how you serenade the ladies!" Puck stepped down giving Sam high five as he stood up. Marc looked around the room with excitement but Victor still looked unsure.

"But you only serenaded one of them!" Victor said approaching Sam. Sam shook his head and smiled.

"You're right I did! She was all that mattered, but look at their faces."

"You serenade one, you serenade them all!" Puck said patting Victor on the back. Sam could tell Victor was going to be a hard one to convince but he wasn't going to give up on him.


	11. Human Nature

*****Someone requested Mercedes being on a radio show while on tour and Sam hearing her request Human Nature. Now I read sometime else's one shot that was similar to this one so I didn't want to write it at first. Then I decided to do it with a twist and got another request saying have Mercedes and Sam talk in code. So it's funny how us samcedians think alike. Here goes Human Nature!*** I don't own glee or any lyrics.**

* * *

Sam was walking out to meet with Beiste about a play he came up with, when he overheard a familiar voice. He stepped back and saw a cheerio dancing to a song playing on her phone.

"Excuse me what's that?" Sam asked catching the young girl's attention.

"Sorry coach, I forgot my headphones!" She apologized as she began to turn the volume down.

"No it's okay! Turn it back up!" Sam instructed. She eyed him as she did what he requested. "That's Mercedes Jones!"

"Yeah, I love her! Leave a light on is on almost every station!" The young girl stated. "I heard she graduated from here but I also heard that was a rumor!"

"No she definitely did graduate from here!" Sam stated smiling proudly. Then he heard her voice as the DJ announced her.

"That was the newest single from Mercedes Jones. And we have her in the studio today." The DJ continued.

"What station is that?" Sam asked the student.

"Oh… it's not a Lima station. I'm from Texas and this is WTXL… no offense but Lima stations are wack! I listen to them thru IHEART radio."

"None taken! I'm not from here, but thanks!"

"No prob!" She said grabbing her backpack and walking off. He said rushing to the locker room to grab his laptop. He found the station just as they were asking her about her album.

"Yeah I wrote most of my songs, especially Leave a light on." Mercedes added.

"Okay so what's this song about exactly?"

"Basically it's about a working woman like me who travels a lot spending a lot of time away from her man. Of course he's sad about her leaving, right…" She laughed as the DJ agreed.

"I know I'd be mad too!"

"So she calls bae up and says baby I'm going to be home tonight so leave the light on for me." She giggled. Sam couldn't help but wonder if the song was for him.

"Alright so how about we take some calls. I was at one of the mall tours and I'm letting you know now you have a lot of fans already!"the DJ shouted out the number and Sam took it down as he started to dial.

"It's crazy but I really love them all." Sam was beaming with pride. He was so happy she was living her dream. Finding out that she was definitely not skim milk.

"Are you ready for the first caller?"

"Bring it on!" She exclaimed. Sam couldn't get thru but he kept calling over and over.

"You're on the air with Mercedes Jones, what's on your mind?"

"Oh my God! Mercedes I love love love you!"

"Awwwwww I love you too! Wassup mama?" Mercedes asked.

"Oh my gosh I'm so … Um OK my question is about the duet that was recently leaked. Will you have a video for both singles or just the duet?"

"Oooh good question!" Mercedes crooned. "Well my manager thinks it would be best for me to just do Leave a light on but I really wanna do this video with Santana. She's the one I'm doing the duet with and she's on the tour as well. Good question!"

"Thank you! Tell Santana we love her too!" The caller said before they moved on to the next call.

"That was amazing!" Mercedes said as the DJ agreed with her again. Sam continued to dial.

"Alright caller, you're on with the amazing Mercedes Jones!"

"Caller how are you?" Mercedes asked. Sam paused he couldn't believe he got through. And he didn't think of what he would ask once he did. "Are you there?"

"I think they fainted!" The DJ said laughing.

"No I'm here!" Sam finally said. "Hi Mercedes!" And then there was silence. She already knew it was him. He smiled at that and continued to speak. "I was wondering what's your favorite Michael Jackson song. I heard you're a big fan of his." Sam knew the answer but he wanted to confirm with her that it was him without saying his name.

"Good question caller, 'cause you've got her stunned!" The DJ said laughing. "Are you OK Mercedes?"

"Yes yes yes… I'm okay!" Mercedes cleared her throat. "Yes I'm a huge fan of his as well as the late Whitney Houston!" She added. Sam frowned as he remembered the song she sang to him that caused him to cry.

"Yes I heard that as well." Sam added finally.

"Uh oh seems we have the ultimate fan on the line here!" The DJ said not knowing how true that statement was.

"I am… her biggest fan! I've been her biggest fan for as long as I can remember but I just wanted to know if she remembered stating that a certain MJ song was get favorite!"

"I do remember it… do you remember it, caller?"

"Ohhhhhhhhh I remember it and I think maybe we should sing it together!" Sam added.

"Um no I don't think so!"

"Great idea! Mercedes exclusive live singing right here on WTXL! Singing with a fan that seems to know a lot!" The DJ said getting hype.

"Come on sing Human Nature with me… after that you can go on to the next call… I won't stop you…" Sam teased.

"Can we just…" Mercedes was cut off by the sound of human nature instrumental playing in the background. "I can't believe I'm about to do this…" She said laughing before she began to sing. Sam smiled as he closed his eyes remembering that time in the auditorium. " Looking Out…across the night time…the city winks a sleepless eye…hear her voice…shake my window..sweet seducing sighs…"

"Get me out…into the nighttime…four walls won't hold me tonight…if this town…is just an apple…then let me take a bite…" Sam smiled as they sang the rest of the song together live on the radio.

"That right there would make MJ proud!" The DJ exclaimed.

"We're missing something though!" Sam said and the studio went quiet.

"Um we sang the entire song!" Mercedes said obviously not remembering what he was.

"Last time we sang this we sealed it with a kiss!" Sam added as the studio erupted.

"Mercedes, you holding out?" The DJ asked. Sam knew he was pushing it and that Mercedes was going to tear him a new one.

"Can we go to commercial or something!"


	12. A Different Homecoming

*****Anon request: **How about a fic where Sam finds out Mercedes is dating a new a man when she brings him to the homecoming game?- this is an alternate reunion. What if she comes back taken instead of single. I don't own glee***

* * *

Beiste walked into the locker room just as Sam was finishing up his plays for homecoming. Beiste looked upset so he figured she'd just finish talking to principle Sylvester.

"Sam, are you finishing up here?" Beiste asked him. "We need to have one last huddled with players before the game."

"I'm just about done Coach!" Sam said standing up. "I mean, Shannon…" He corrected himself. Beiste smiled and nodded walking over to the boards.

"Oh Sue wants to meet with you!"

"Did she mention why?" Sam asked not really in the mood to deal with her.

"Not exactly but knowing her she's just going to try to get under your skin!" Beiste replied without looking back at Sam. "Just don't let her!" Beiste stated to him before he walked out of the locker room.

"You wanted to see me?" Sam asked once he entered her office. Sue didn't look up at him as she waved him in.

"Close the door behind you!" She demanded. Sam began to close the door when she stopped him. "No… wait… leave it open. I need some air in here!" She began to fan herself.

"Um okay…" Sam said opening the door again.

"Okay now turn around… I can't talk to your face… your lips are distracting me and causing me to lactate!" Sam rolled his eyes but turned around anyway. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome!"

"Now I'm sure you've heard Rachel is resurrecting the glee club…"

"I know…I told her I couldn't help her since the players don't want to join!" Sam said cutting her off. He felt weird talking to her this way.

"Let me finish!" He could hear her walking from behind her desk. "For some odd reason unbeknownst to anyone with logical thinking, Rachel, Broadway flunky, has convinced former glee clubbers to return to help her." She paced behind him and continued. "She somehow got them to stop doing whatever they were doing that made them successful to come back here and help her."

"Okay but what does this have to do with me?" Sam asked getting annoyed.

"Well if memory serves me right in a few hours these halls will be filled with all of your ex girlfriends. All of which come from the same glee club. Not to mention that all of them are not single anymore!" Sue continued. "With homecoming, I need you focused and not distracted with these exes of yours." She walked in front of him and smiled.

"No problem!" Sam lied. He'd thought about Mercedes coming to the game since he heard Rachel called everyone.

"It's odd though because when I was in New York to watch Rachel kill a Broadway classic, you and Mercedes were real chummy! Now you're here and she's somewhere in America probably dry humping a dancer!"

"Are we done here?" Sam asked getting upset. The last thing he needed to think about was Mercedes humping a dancer.

"Yea, I think so!" Sue said smiling and looking at Sam as he walked past her. "One more thing, you need to wear bigger shirts! One of your crooked nipples almost poked my eye out!" Sam rolled his eyes and walked out. "Who do you think you are, Simon Cowell?" Sue shouted behind him. Sam shook his head and kept walking until he almost bumped into Coach Roz. Sam immediately crossed his arms over his chest and walked the other way.

-Homecoming-

Sam pushed aside Sue's words as he focused on the game. He had bumped into some of the glee members earlier that day, but not the person he'd been waiting for. Puck and Quinn were the first to arrive, and then Tina and Artie.

"Tina, have you heard from the girls?" Sam overheard Quinn asked.

"Yes they are on their way out here right now!" Tina replied smiling. "I can't wait to see them!"

"I'm sure you're not the only one!" Quinn said eyeing Sam with smile. She walked over to him and rubbed his back. "Sam, I think I should warn you…" She began to say them stopped when they heard people cheering. "What's going on?"

"Mercedes Jones is here!" A student shouted running towards to where Mercedes was walking and signing autographs. Sam couldn't help but smile as he watched her smile and take pictures with the students. Behind her Santana and Brittany were signing autographs as well.

"She looks so happy!" Sam said as he walked towards her. In his mind he saw them running towards each other in slow motion. Something he'd never admit to anyone. "Mercedes!" He said catching her attention. She sees him and her face just lights up as he pulls her in for a hug. He was holding her for what felt like forever as he heard students still asking for autographs.

"Babe, what's going on?" Sam heard a deep voice ask causing them to separate. He eyed the man up and down and then looked over at Mercedes.

"This is Sam, remember I told you about him." Mercedes said smiling nervously. The smile that was on Sam's face dropped and all he could think of was "Mercedes dry humping her dancers."

"Nice to meet you, man! I've heard so much about you! Like you do really good impressions!" He said shaking Sam's hand. Sam shook it but still looking at Mercedes.

"Yeah… I guess I do…"

"Sam, this is my…" Mercedes paused as she saw the look on Sam's face.

"I'm her boyfriend, Derek, her choreographer as well." He added flashing his Colgate smile at Mercedes and holding her close. "She talked about Lima so much I had to come and see it myself."

"I thought Britt was your choreographer?" Sam asked looking over at Britt who was busy asking Santana how to sign her name.

"She's a back up. Derek is really good at what he does!" Mercedes bragged. "He makes me look good on stage!"

"Thought God did that!" Sam said not impressed.

"Oh definitely praise him for making such a wonderful woman!"

"Sam, we gotta go but we should get together and catch up on things. I'm really proud of what you're doing!" Mercedes said squeezing his hand before they walked off.

"Nice meeting you, bud!" Derek said patting him on the back. Sam stood in shock at what just took place and didn't move until he felt small hands on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Sam!" He heard Quinn say. "She's actually happy and he seems like a great guy."

"I don't care how great he is… I'm going to fight to get her back!"


	13. LET'S WAIT A WHILE

*****This was not an anon request. After watching LET'S WAIT A WHILE for the umpteenth time I couldn't shake away this interracial couple that was standing right behind Sam and Mercedes. So I decided to write this. Hope you enjoy. I don't own glee tho*****

* * *

"Welcome to spotlight Diner! My name is Kurt and I'll be your waiter this evening! Would you like a table or a booth?"Kurt asked smiling.

Looking around the diner the couple noticed a couple opened booths but decided on selecting a table. Right behind that table sat a cute interracial couple engaged in conversation.

"That table over there would be fine!" She said smiling at the kind young man. Kurt turned and lead the way placing the menus on the table. He smiled as he watched the husband pull out the chair for his wife and then taking his own seat.

"And they said chivalry was dead!" Kurt said smiling. The husband smirked at him and nodded.

"I've been doing it for decades! And I won't stop till it's alive again!" He said smiling at his wife.

"I pray I have half the love you two have when I get older!" Kurt stated with a genuine smile.

"I promise, you'll find that love!" The woman smiled and placed her hands on his. Kurt smiled and looked into her almond shaped eyes. Something about her looked familiar. He looked over at the husband and stared. He also looked familiar. He was just about to ask if he knew them when the husband interrupted his thoughts.

"In the mean time, I'd like some lemonade!"

"I'll have the same!"

"I'll bring them right on out!" Kurt said eyeing the two of them suspiciously. As he walked away they sat still and listened to the conversation going on just behind them.

"Look Sam, I know what you're doing!" Mercedes said. "We're on a date… we had a really great night. You tried to pay for this delicious meal."

"Annnnd what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing! As long as you're not assuming that this night is going to end a certain way." Mercedes replied.

"Okay I'm not assuming anything! I'm just trying to treat my lady right! I don't do things in exchange for anything. That's just my way of saying I love you." Sam responded.

"Here are your drinks!" Kurt said interrupting the conversation the couple was eavesdropping on. "Have you decided what you'd like to order?" Caught off guard they began flipping thru the menu and then laughed.

"I'm sorry we were so caught up in our own conversation we didn't look. What are your most popular meals!" The husband asked looking up at Kurt. Kurt eyed the couple and smiled as he listed the different items most people ordered.

"Do you all have any soups?" The wife asked.

"Yes we have a great split pea soup!"

"We'll both take that!" The wife said smiling and handing the menus to Kurt.

"Great be right back!"

The rest of the date they just sat back, ate their soup and watched the cute couple. The young man kept his date laughing and every once in a while he'd kiss her.

"Look how shy she is… public display of affection seem to make her blush!" The wife said looking at her husband.

"You don't have that problem, do you?" He asked scooting his chair close to her. She smiled and leaned over to kiss him.

"Not at all baby!" Kissing him and not noticing they had an audience.

"I can't wait till we're old and married like that, Mercedes!" Sam said eyeing the elderly couple. Mercedes looked at them and smiled as Sam helped her put her jacket on.

"Yeah..." Mercedes said linking her fingers in his. "Come on, let's go for a walk!" Mercedes said smiling at the kissing couple as they passed by.

The husband smiled once they parted gazing into his wife's eyes. She looked back into his green ones and squeezed his hand.

"Let's go for that walk, babe!" They got up and left a generous tip and a small note for Kurt. When Kurt got to the table he saw the tip then the note.

"Don't give up on love! Love Mr and Mrs Evans!" Kurt read out loud. He looked up at the couple as they walked out. "Could it be?" He asked himself then laughed. "Nahhhh!"

"Babe, we can't follow them too close! They'll suspect something. Plus we got to get back to the time machine!" Future Mercedes said looking over future Sam's shoulders.

"Do you remember this moment?" Future Sam asked his wife. "We had so much on our mind that night. Trust me they do not see us."

"You're right! Look at them. They're just silently just walking around!" She said smiling as she watched Sam walk away and sit on a bench. Then Mercedes followed and did the same. "If you could talk to them right now, what would you say to them." Future Mercedes said linking her arms with her husband. He began to walk away with her and smiled as he looked at them.

"I'd tell them to just wait a while! It will all be worth it!"


	14. Candle Scene

*****Anon request: Mercedes recreating the candle scene*** So here it goes. I don't own glee by the way. And if you want to submit a request u can leave it in the reviews or PM me*****

* * *

Things were going great for Sam and Mercedes. After everything with glee settled, most of their friends had returned back to their lives away from Lima. After 5 days of staying at the hotel, Mercedes had pretty much moved in with Sam at Beiste house. Beiste didn't mind having her there she told Sam it was nice having another woman in the house to keep things even. Sam didn't really understand that seeing as now he was the only man there.

Their work schedule was tough because Mercedes had to drive to the nearest city just to find a recording studio she could use. Sam and Beiste spent hours after school and during the day he took courses at the community college. After weeks of them fumbling through their schedule they finally found a way to spend quality time together.

They had date nights that sometimes ended up being cancelled due to Mercedes long hours at the studio. They also had their first awkward conversation with Beiste due to their night time noises. She said the noises made things hard for her to look at them the next day. Mercedes was beyond embarrassed and they promised to be more discreet about their night time rituals. Sam was still laughing about it as he sat across from Beiste at the dinner table.

"What's so funny, Sam?"

"Nothing... just thinking about something Mercedes said." He lied.

"Oh!" She replied tearing into her food. She ate like a cave woman but Sam had no problems with that. In the house Mercedes was the only one with table manners at all. "How are you going to deal with things when Mercedes is gone?" Beiste asked.

"Umm… what are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"Well you are always thinking about her obviously and you know she's going to have to go soon…"

"No she doesn't… she can keep going to Dayton and record like she has been." Sam said annoyed. The way things were was working for them. He didn't see any reason for things to change.

"Look, I'm not trying to rain on your parade. Mercedes is a recording artist! You and I both know she's on the way to some heavy duty stardom." Beiste said looking at Sam. "Lima… and even Dayton can't keep her here. She needs to be in LA or New York or something…"

"I didn't like New York and she said LA made her squint too much!"

"Come on Sam, do you really believe that? She left LA because she missed you. That's the only reason she left. And the only reason she didn't go back to New York was because you moved back here." Sam shook his head not willing to accept what Beiste was saying. Even though his subconscious was saying she was right.

"Long distance never worked for us… it's always been the real reason we break up." Sam added sadly. Beiste sighed loudly.

"Maybe this time you'll make it work."

* * *

Sam thought about their discussion for hours. When Mercedes got home they decided to chill out on the couch. They were supposed to be cuddling and watching a rerun for the Legend of Korra, but instead they were making out. Any other day Sam would have been enjoying this but he was in his head too much at the time.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Mercedes said pulling away from him.

"Nothing…" He lied. Mercedes looked at him suspiciously then smiled and started kissing on his neck. "I guess I'm just a bit tired."

"Too tired to make out with me?" She asked as she continued to kiss on his neck.

"No… no…" He said as he pulled her up for a kiss. "I just wanted to know if you want to come with me on one of our away games. First one's this Friday." Sam lied as he began to kiss on her neck.

"Mmmm Sam that feels good." She mumbled. "But I can't… I won't be in Ohio!" She replied softly with her eyes closed.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked looking at her in shock. Her eyes were closed still as she responded.

"I have a meeting with the label in LA and I have to start promoting the album."

"So when do you leave?" Sam asked scooting away from her slowly. She opened her eyes finally realizing that he'd stop kissing on her long ago.

"In 2 days… why are you so far away?" Mercedes asked moving to kiss him. Sam placed his hand up stopping her causing her to kiss the palm of his hand.

"What the hell, Mercedes?" He said standing up.

"Did you just…"

"When were you going to tell me that you're leaving?"

"I…I was going to… but I'd get home so late and then we'd make out… and then…" Mercedes trailed off looking away.

"You did that on purpose? You used sex to avoid having to tell me about this!"Sam said realizing why every night she'd been initiating it. He began to pace. "I can't believe you!"

"Sam, you're acting like I'm leaving forever!" Mercedes added walking over to him. "I'll be gone a week… 2 weeks… give or take…"

"Give or take?"

"Yeah I can't really predict how these things will go, Sam!"

"You should have told me." Sam said sitting down. His conversation with Beiste playing in his head over and over. He wasn't really mad she didn't tell him. He was mad that Beiste was right.

"You're right." Mercedes walked over and sat near him. "I guess I was scared. We always seem to break up whenever I go away. I just don't want to waste our last days arguing about it like this."

"So… what… you were going to break up with me at the airport or something?"

"No… Sam… I'm not going to be gone forever…"

"Well what about next time? Huh? Like you said we don't do distance well. And honestly you know you can't stay here in Lima." Sam kept thinking about what Beiste said. "I'm holding you down like an anchor. I'm just some small town assistant coach…"

"I'm proud of what you're doing…"

"You're this big time celebrity and I'm holding you away from being where you should be amongst the stars!"

"Where's all this coming from?"

"I don't want to hold you down anymore! I don't want to be the reason you keep leaving where you need to be."

"Sam Evans you better not be breaking up with me! Not over this!" Mercedes said standing up. Sam placed his face in his hands gripping at the top of his hair. He felt her staring at him and then stomping away. "Fine, I'll leave then!"

"Mercedes, don't be ridiculous! It's 2 in the morning!" Sam said getting up and following her to the bedroom where she was packing all her stuff. "Mercedes?"

"Don't worry about me!" She said stomping past him. "I'll get the rest of my things when I return." And with that she left.

* * *

-2 weeks later-

Sam was a mess but he tried to keep it to himself. Of course Beiste had overheard their argument but she didn't press the issue instead things were awkwardly quiet between them at home. Sam hated that Mercedes left the way she did and tried texting her to apologize. She didn't reply till two days later saying it was OK.

They both weren't okay and they both vented out to their best friends the next day. Sam called Blaine and explained what happened. Instead of helping him deal with it Blaine offered to read him a fanfic he wrote. Sam not being in the mood for that told him he'd talk to him later and went to the Lima Bean.

"Hey Sam!"Kurt said noticing Sam the moment he walked in. Sam walked over to him forgetting he came for coffee and sat down. "I heard what happened…"

"Yeah… I guess that's all we're good for…" Sam said smiling. "Breaking up…"

"Sam, I know one thing out of everybody from glee club nobody does that better than the two of you…" Kurt added."But you guys always find a way back to each other and I believe you will again."

"I don't know about that… but I hope you're right… I kinda miss her!"

"Who are you fooling?" Kurt said before they both started laughing.

"I know I never said it but I'm sorry about you and Blaine."

"Que sera sera…" Kurt said smiling. Sam had no idea what he meant but he smiled and nodded.

That was two weeks ago though. His day started off slow til he received a text from Mercedes saying she wanted to talk. She gave him an address and told him to meet her there. The address was on the outskirts of Lima but not too far away. When he arrived at the house he noticed a car parked so he parked his next to it.

The house was nice, nothing big, it reminded him of his parents house that they'd lost. He stepped to the door and noticed a note on it.

"Please, come in!" Written in Mercedes handwriting. He smiled as he walked in. The moment he walked in her single "Leave a light on" began to play in the background and he noticed a trail of candles down the entrance hall way. Again he smiled as he followed the candles trail. At the end of the hall was another note. "Don't worry I have a fire extinguisher just in case one of them tips over!" He chuckled at that then noticed another card. "Open the door!" He smiled and pushed opened the door expecting to see Mercedes inside but she wasn't. The livingroom was decorated exactly like the brownstone. He saw another note on the mantle and walked over to it. "Does this look familiar?" She wrote.

"Mercedes Jones, you... are...crazy!" He said to himself.

"Crazy about you!" Mercedes said causing him to turn around.

"Mercedes, what's all this?" Sam said smiling but unsure about what was going on.

"This is us!" She said walking over to him slowly. "I had a lot of time to think about what you said. And I prayed about it as well. Something you said clicked, only days after it replayed in my head." She paused. "You said you hold me down…"she smiled. "You're right!" She continued to walk towards him slowly. "No one has held me down like you have. Without you who knows where my career would be."

"Mercedes…"

"Your fear is that when I leave I won't come back… so I bought us a house…"

"You bought this…"

"I need you to understand how important you are to me and how proud I am of you. Proud of the man you've become." She reached him and held on to his hand. "This song I wrote for you and I mean everything I say on it. This is where I need to be!" Sam placed his hand on her cheek stroking it softly before pulling her in and kissing her.


	15. Lemon flavored

*****Request from Crazybychoice: Mercedes woos Sam. - here's my take on it. I hope this was what you had in mind. Sorry it took so long but I lost the original that I wrote. :( anyway I don't own glee and if you want a one shot... hit my pm or leave a review and I'll do what it do.****

* * *

Sam and Mercedes were getting the hang of living together again. They had a great routine that allowed them time to still see each other at night. Every night after spending hours in the studio or the dance studio with Santana and Britt, Mercedes would come home to Sam. He'd be on the couch watching reruns or playing video games. She'd walk over to him and cuddle, he'd massage her feet or she'd find him already in bed. The past week though, she'd come home and he wouldn't be there and would creep in really late. This made her worry because Lima didn't really have a cool night life. What was he doing? She knew he wasn't cheating, she trusted Sam. So she decided the only way she'd know is to ask him straight up.

"Sam?" Mercedes asked turning on the lamp near her, when he tried to tiptoe into the room. He paused almost as if he was a caught mouse.

"Oh hey... baby... thought you'd be sleep!" She watched as he stripped out of his clothes, leaving them on the floor. He noticed her looking at his clothes and smiled. "I'm picking them up!" He walked over and kissed her.

"Where have you been?" She asked kissing him back but eyeing him suspiciously. He picked up his clothes and put them in the hamper.

"Over Beiste house..." He replied and went to the bathroom turning on the water. "I'll talk to you about it after my shower. She watched as he his pale ass disappeared behind the bathroom door.

* * *

"So you think Sam and Beiste are getting their freak on?" Santana asked as she wiped the sweat off her brow. They'd just finished dance rehearsal for a show they were scheduled to have in a few days when Mercedes decided to tell them about it all.

"No... Sam would never cheat on me."Mercedes said massaging her feet. They were hurting so bad she couldn't wait to get home and let Sam massage them. That's if he'd be home again. "I'm just saying, what's the point of us having our own home if he keeps running back to hers?"

"She has really big boobs! I've always wanted to touch them."Britt added before drinking her water.

"There... you see... even my girlfriend wants Beiste!"Santana said walking in front of them. "Remember when he was with Quinn, he used to fantasize about her. Maybe now he's trying it out." Mercedes rolled her eyes at Santana.

"Anyways... after his shower he came back to bed and started cuddling..." Mercedes continued the story as both of the girls listened in.

* * *

"So..." Mercedes said once Sam cuddled up behind her. He started planting kisses on her shoulder and pulling her closer to him.

"What do you mean?"

"You said you'd tell me after your shower." Mercedes added before turning to face him. He rolled his eyes in annoyance and sat up. "Why have you been coming home so late? What's going on at Beiste house?"

"Nothing!" He replied looking at her. "Wait... do you think I'm cheating on you... with Beiste?" He asked.

"Actually... no...I know you wouldn't cheat on me!" Mercedes replied genuinely. Sam relaxed and started to fiddle his thumbs. "I just feel like you're not telling me something." She reached over and took his hand. "What's going on? Do you want to move back over there?"

"No I love living here with you. It's just..."

"What?"

"I get lonely here. After work I come home to this big empty house and have to wait hours before you come walking in and you're usually too tired at that point."Sam started to explain. "I eat dinner alone and just one day I want to come home to you instead of the other way around. So I go to Beiste or Blaine's and come in as late as possible just to get that feeling." They sat in silence as they thought about what he said.

* * *

"Flappy lips has a point though... buying that house didn't change really much. He's still at home while you're out living the star life."

"That is not what he said, Santana!"

"Pretty much." She mumbled smiling over at Brittany. "So what are you going to do?"

"I need a favor from you guys..."

"No we will not massage your stinky feet." Santana said cutting her off.

"My feet don't stink!" Mercedes said placing her shoes back on her feet. Brittany sat next to her and pulled one of her foot and placed it near her face.

"This foot doesn't stink!" Brittany said sniffing it. Mercedes pulled her foot back and smiled at Santana.

"Don't worry Sam has no problem massaging my feet for me!"

"Disgusting!"

"Anyway... I need a favor from you guys..."Mercedes placed her shoe on her other foot and then stood up. "I have an idea to make things up to Sam." She placed her arms around the girls. "Remember those flavored condoms..." Brittany and Santana eyed her suspiciously and smiled at each other.

* * *

Sam was tired after work and decided to head home instead of going to Beiste house. Especially after the conversation they had. He felt at first that his staying out late wasn't going to cause any trouble. He really just wanted to not be home alone but that look in Mercedes eyes told him it was a bad idea. Last thing he wanted was for her to think there was another woman.

When he got to the house he noticed Mercedes car parked. Any other day he'd be excited but now he felt guilty. He checked his watch. Was he late? Or was she early? He parked his car and took the steps two by two. He opened the door getting ready to apologize.

* * *

"So..."Mercedes said looking at the girls. "You're telling me that I'm supposed to stick this whole thing in my mouth?" She asked holding up a condom covered cucumber. Santana rolled her eyes and smiled over at Brittany.

"Baby steps... just pretend it's your favorite lollypop... like this..." Mercedes watched as Brittany demonstrated on the cucumber. Mercedes looked over at Santana, Santana smiled and winked at her.

"When you become a pro like Britts and I, then you can do this..." Mercedes watched as Santana placed most of the cucumber in her mouth.

"How do you not...gag?"

"You might... some guys dig it."

"Just take your time with it and watch your teeth." Brittany said grinning. "They hate that!" Mercedes looked at the two girls and shook her head. What did she get herself into.

* * *

"Babe, I'm home!" He said smiling nervously. "Hope I'm not late! I came home directly from work and didn't know you'd..." He paused once he heard her voice in the kitchen. He followed the sound and walked into the kitchen. "Mercedes?" He asked in shock. Mercedes turned around smiling at him as he took in what she was wearing. She was wearing a sexy French maid dress and the highest heels he'd ever seen on her. "What's going on?"

"Let me cater to you...'cause baby this is your day..."she began to sing. Sam smiled as she took his hand and sat him down in the dining room. He watched as she danced around him seductively then disappear in the kitchen. She walked back out with a tray of fruits in her hand and started to sing another song. "Welcome to my sex room...where your body meets my body...its our private afterparty..." Sam smiled as she began to feed him grapes and continue to dance around him. He couldn't help but rub on her ass as she danced by. "...candles and a pole sets your body to your soul...from the bed down to the floor, sex room...mirrors in the head board..." At that point Sam was not hungry for fruit. He pulled her down till she was straddling him.

"That was sexy as hell!" She smiled at him and kissed him then got up and took him by the hand. "There's more?" Sam asked with excitement. She turned to him and smiled as they entered the bedroom. Sam noticed an array of condoms on the bed, whipped cream, honey and the room lit with just candles.

"Take your pick!" She instructed. Sam smiled and playfully ran his hands over the condoms suddenly noticing they were flavored. He watched as she positioned herself in front of him fiddling with his belt buckle as he tried to figure out which flavor he'd want her to use. He never would have thought this would happen, not until they were married, but he wasn't going to stop her. "So what's it going to be, babe?" She asked as she began to stroke him. Losing all capability to speakhe held the condom in front of her. She smiled. "Lemon, my favorite!"

* * *

**Songs: Cater to u destiny child's and SexRoom ludacris**


	16. random one shot

*****This is a one shot. Not in relation to season six hopes. This is completely random. I don't own glee*****

* * *

It was Wednesday and getting close to sunset when Mercedes finally limped out of the gym. She was tired and her feet were killing her and all she wanted to do was head home to soak. She walked out with her gym bag over one shoulder and cell phone in her hand. Dialing the number to her brother.

Her brother, Marcus, had sprung into town 2 weeks ago and had made himself at home. Tired of seeing him sit around playing video games all day and night she let him borrow her car to job hunt.

"Sup sis?"

"Ummm where are you? I told you what time I'd be ready. Why aren't you here?" Mercedes asked annoyed at how casually he answered the phone. Just then a tall blonde haired guy walked out of the gym and looked her way. She rolled her eyes and continued to question her brother. "Please tell me you're at least a few minutes away?"

"Uhhhh yea I'm at the light. Five minutes away!" Marcus lied. She could hear him turning off the TV and scrambling for the keys.

"You're lying Marcus! The light is only a minute away." She hated waiting on people especially for her own car. "Did you even go job hunting?"

"Look, I'll be there in a few minutes!" Marcus said hanging up the phone. Mercedes looked at her phone in shock that he actually hung up on her.

"The nerve of him!" She muttered to herself as she proceeded to limp away from the door way. She looked around for a spot to sit but couldn't find an area that wouldn't dirty her so she limped back and leaned on the wall.

"Are you okay, miss?" The blonde guy asked.

"Yup… I'm just fine!" She lied. Her feet were clearly killing her and she was obviously mad that her car wasn't there. She was not about to tell him all that. She looked over at him and gave him a fake reassuring smile. He laughed and shook his head. "Ummm what's so funny?"

"Nothing!" He said still laughing and shaking his head pressing buttons on his phone.

"Whatever!" Mercedes said rolling her eyes.

"It's just funny how you women get with men like that!" He said out of nowhere. Mercedes looked over at him confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm sure your boyfriend stays home all day, on the couch, playing call of duty, eating up your food, driving your car, right?" He didn't wait for a response. "Drive your car all over town! Probably see a few chicks on the side. While you work and wait for him to pick you up. Late!" He finished laughing.

"For your information, not that it's any of your business, that's my brother who has my car. He's no bum! He just hadn't found a job yet!"

"Brother? That's a new one!" He said laughing again. "Most girls say cousin but okay we'll go with brother!" Mercedes looked over at the stranger in shock. Why was she even explaining herself to him?

"You know what? Whatever!" She said deciding to wait for her brother away from this stranger. She pushed her gym bag away and ended up slipping, spraining her ankle. She fell immediately and heard the stranger running her way.

"Hey are you okay?" He asked kneeling down beside her as she lay on the grass in pain. She was more embarrassed than in pain but at that moment neither mattered. "Let me look at it!" He said reaching for her ankle.

"No don't touch it!" She shouted pulling away from him and wincing in pain.

"Okay okay I just want to make sure it's not broken!"

"Dude, trust me! I've broken many bones I'd know if it were."

"Sam!"

"What?" Mercedes asked looking at him finally noticing his piercing green eyes.

"My name is Sam… not dude!" He smiled. "Now let me lift you up. Do you think you can stand?"

"Sam… it's okay I'm fine!" Mercedes said shoving his hand away and trying to stand on her own. Unfortunately her ankle hurt more than she wanted to admit and she ended up right back on the grass. "Oh fuck me!" Mercedes exclaimed.

"Uhhhh…"

"Great there goes my brother finally." Mercedes said noticing her car pulling into the center.

"Alright let me carry you to it!" Sam said taking her hand. Mercedes couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips. "What?"

"You must think I'm one of those light weights you usually pick up! These curves don't lie!" She said pointing to her body. She noticed him eye her curves then look back at her and smiled.

"You must think I'm one of those skinny dudes you're used to messing with!" Sam snipped back. Mercedes had to admit she was shocked at how quickly he responded. "I bench well over 250 easily!" He said with confidence. Just then her brother honked his horn as if he wasn't late. Mercedes looked over at Marcus and threw a hand up telling him to wait.

"Sam, I'm a woman! There's a difference between lifting weights and lifting a woman!" Mercedes challenged. Sam shook his head and picked up her gym bag.

"Alright I'll prove it to you!" Sam said throwing the gym bag over one shoulder then bending down and picking Mercedes up as if she weighed nothing. Mercedes wanted to kick and scream but her ankle was in pain so all she did was scream.

"Sam put me down!" She screamed over and over. She heard her brother running over to her and Sam.

"Yo what you doing with my sister, man! Put her down!"

"Move aside! You're the reason she hurt her ankle to begin with being late." Sam stated walking past Marcus. At this point Mercedes just clung on to Sam for dear life. She had to admit she was impressed with how he was handling his brother. "Can you open the door so I can place her inside?"

"Mercedes…"

"Just do it Marcus!" Mercedes shouted. Marcus nervously ran and opened door as Sam gently placed her inside. "Thank you!" She said as he handed her the gym bag.

"No problem, miss! Told you I could do it!" He said smiling. Marcus stood watching the two stare at each other before he spoke.

"I'm sure there's a story here but I'll here it on the way back." He said walking over to the driver side.

"Take care of that ankle, okay! Just ice it!" He said smiling as he backed away from the car. Mercedes smiled shyly at him and nodded.

"Thanks Sam!" She said as her brother backed out and drove out of the center.

* * *

Sam walked back towards the gym noticing a few of the members had step out during to commotion. His phone buzzed, knowing who it was, he hit ignore. He past by the group of nosey members as they whispered behind him. He reentered the gym and walked towards the location his friend was currently working out.

"You ignored my call!"

"Cause I was headed back this way!" Sam said putting his phone in his pocket.

"Spot me?" His friend stated. He nodded and followed him to the bench. "So, I'm guessing you didn't get her number." His friend said smiling as he set up the weights.

"Not exactly!" Sam said looking away from his friend.

"Your weak Sam! If it was me… I'd get her number and a date!"

"Puck… I would've gotten her number but she ended up hurting herself and threw me off. Not to mention she had more sass than I'm used to." Sam complained to his best friend/roommate. Puck walked over to the bench and smiled at Sam.

"Like I said you're weak! I would have got her number, and a date, head to her house and saw right through her furniture!" Puck said crossing one arm over the other imitating a saw in action.

"I doubt that!" Sam said shaking his head at his overly confident friend. "I think her brother lives with her. Major cockblock!" Sam added.

"And I'd still saw! After being done with her I'd play some video game with her brother as she made us sandwiches!" Puck added as he laid down and began to lift the weights.

"I really doubt that! She wasn't like most of the chicks that we do try to pick up."

"Just admit you failed! You said you can get any woman in here to give you their number. And you failed!"

"I still have a chance!" Sam added. He was hoping that the little chemistry he felt between them broke the ice so that the next day he saw it would be easy.

"Nope it's my turn now! When she comes here again I'm getting her number. And you'll have to listen to get scream my name while you jerk off in your room." Puck stated before dropping the weights.

"You're disgusting!"

"You're welcome!" Puck said smiling and patting him softly on the face.

A week later Puck had completely forgotten about his conquest and had moved on to his new prey. His on again off again girlfriend Quinn. Sam sat in his room as he heard the sound of Puck's headboard knocking. He tried to muffle the sound with his guitar but it was pointless. He got up and grabbed his keys and decided to head out instead. He drove around aimlessly until he saw a familiar car parked. He made a quick U turn into the plaza and parked next to the car. Right inside the restaurant she sat seemingly waiting for a to go order. He got of his car and walked in casually.

"Welcome to Limas! Will you be dining in sir?" The hostess asked. Sam looked over at Mercedes who was looking at her phone. She looked completely comfortable in a tank top that showed off her best and leggings, finishing offf with chucks. He liked a girl in chucks and tights.

"Actually this would be take out!"

"Did you place your order already?"

"Not exactly! I was hungry and wasn't sure what to get and saw this place and thought I'd try it!" Sam lied. At that moment she finally looked up from her phone and looked his way.

"Let me get you a take out menu then, one minute!" The hostess said stepping away. Sam took that opportunity to sit next to her. They sat silently before she finally spoke.

"Are you following me?" She asked. Sam looked her way as if he didn't know she was there. "You're… Sam right?"

"Ohhh you're the damsel in distress!" He said with a lopsided smirk. She rolled her eyes and smiled and kicked up her feet.

"I'm already been on my feet! Told you it wasn't broken."

"I see!" He nodded checking out her ankle as she wiggled it. "So what brings you out tonight?"

"Just getting takeout and headed back home to watch a movie! What about you?"

"Needed to get away. My roommate is uhhh…" Sam went to explain when the hostess came back.

"Sir, here's the menu it's going to take about an hour. It's kind of a busy night. Do you want to wait?" She asked apologetically. Sam looked at her and pretended to weigh his options.

"Ma'am here's your order! We apologize for the delay and appreciate your patience!" A young man came out handing her order to her. She took it and thanked him looking over at Sam as she paid.

"Hey, I have enough food here if you want to share and watch a movie with me?" She offered. Sam was shocked thinking he'd have to ask himself.

"Oh wow that'd be awesome!" He said immediately. "Guess I won't be needing this." He said handing over the menu.

"We're sorry again sir!" The girl politely excused herself.

"Let me get that for you!" Sam said reaching over and taking the bag. He walked over and held the door open for her as she walked out leaving a trail of her scent behind. "Wow you smell good!"

"What?" She asked turning his way and arching an eyebrow at him.

"I said I didn't know your name!" He lied quickly on his feet following her to her car. She smiled at him and shook her head obviously knowing he was lying.

"I'm Mercedes Jones! I usually don't invite strangers to my home like this but I feel like I kinda owe you." She said opening her car door. "You know since you've already carried me and all!"

"I kinda saved your life!"

"Don't push it!" She said laughing. "Follow me! I don't live too far out!" Sam turned and got into his car to follow her.

"In your face Puck!" Sam thought to himself as he followed her to her place.

When they arrived Mercedes advised him to take off his shoes. He did as told and looked around at the immaculate decor. Everything was a shade of purple. Except her carpet which was painfully white. He wondered how she kept it so white.

"Make yourself comfortable on the couch. I'll bring us some plates, wine and the movies should be on the coffee table." She instructed as Sam walked in. On her wall there were plaques and awards, several pictures of her and a group of friends. He walked up and read a couple. "I was in a glee club in high school!" She said walking up to him.

"Really?" He said arching one brow at her. She smiled and walked past him and sat on the floor instead of the couch. He followed suit.

"Yeah, if it weren't for them I don't think I'd have my record deal."she said placing a plate in front of him and handing him a wine glass.

"So you sing?" He asked getting intrigued by the minute. She began to tell him about her high school life and recording contract. He told her about his as well as they ate.

"Wow, we completely forgot about the movie. Do you still want to watch one?" She said holding up two movies. "I have a romcom and I have the last airbender movie."

"I'm going to go with the airbender!"

"Alright put this in while I clean this up!" She stated getting their leftovers and heading to the kitchen. He watched her walk away as her butt bounced and swayed.

"I'd saw her all over her furniture!" Sam heard Puck's voice say. He laughed to himself as he started to set the movie up. "Um so… where's your…" He started when she walked back out. "Your brother?"

"Oh you believe he's my brother now?" She said smiling as she sat on the couch placing one foot under her. He smiled and sat next to her hanging her the remote. "I think he met some girl so he's out with her tonight!"

"Oh okay." Sam nodded as the movie began. Suddenly he started getting nervous. He had one of his hands close to her and he decided to try and make a move. He first started subtly by rubbing the outside of her thigh with his thumb. He would steal a glance her way every once in a while but she seemed into the movie. He decided to stroke more and was shocked by the feel of her hand stroking the top of his hand. He looked at her again and she still didn't budge but continued to stroke his hand.

Sam decided to throw caution to the wind and started rubbing her thigh with his big hands and giving it a gentle squeeze. She still didn't look his way but instead closed her eyes and licked her lips. He stopped to pull her leg from under her causing her to finally look at him. His eyes were fixated on hers. Her eyes pleading for him to do what he was afraid to do. He edged his way to her positioning her leg behind him.

"Sam… the movies not over!" She whispered as Sam placed himself on top of her, pushing her back in the sofa.

"I'm not interested in the movie!" He responded looking into her almond shaped eyes that were now barely opened. He allowed his hand to grip onto her thighs as he placed his lips onto hers. Her lips were plump like his, something he was picked on her finally found a pair that matched his. She moaned as his tongue entered her mouth. He pushed himself deeper in between her thighs as she ran her fingers thru his blonde locks. He slipped his hands under her shirt to feel on those gorgeous chocolate mounds on her chest when suddenly they heard keys jingle. She pushed him away and he pulled his hands from under her shirt as her brother walked in.

"Hey sis! I hope you don't mind I bright my girl Santana with me…" He walked in holding hands with a Latina woman and paused when he saw Sam. "Oh… you're busy!" Mercedes stood and fixed her clothes and walked over to him pulling him by his arm into her room before closing the door.

"Wanky!


	17. Kurt Tells Mercedes

*****This is what I feel SHOULD happen when Mercedes hears about this Samchel kiss. I'm going to actually start with how she hears it about it and then how I want her to react to it. Keeping in mind how Mercedes is but with a twist of how I want her to be lol. Anyway I wrote this immediately after reading the dumb spoilers but it never posted so I'm starting from scratch. When will I learn?*****

* * *

Kurt was nervous about making this phone call to his best friend but he knew he had to do it. If the shoe was on the other foot, and let's not forget junior year when it was, he'd want her to do the same. This was definitely different because he was caught between both of his best friends but what Rachel did was inexcusable. Sure she was lonely, he got that, but going after Sam? Especially knowing his history with Mercedes. Immediately after Rachel told him about the kiss Kurt told her how wrong she was about it. Kurt dialed Mercedes number nervously debating how he should deliver the message.

"Kurt, I just left Lima! There's no way you're going to get me back out there again to help Rachel!" She said immediately. "Although it does give me an excuse to see Sam again!" She said with a smile he could hear through the phone. Kurt took a deep breath and just shook out his nerves.

"Rachel and Sam kissed!" Kurt blurted out. There was silence on the other end so he looked at his phone to make sure Mercedes didn't hang up. "I'm not telling you this so that you'd come back but apparently they kissed but Sam doesn't remember it happening..."

"Kurt... tell me this is a joke or you're talking about another Rachel!" Kurt could almost see her nostrils flaring up.

"What did hobbit do?" He heard Santana ask in the background. Kurt listened as Mercedes told Santana and then returning to the phone.

"Kurt... you said Sam doesn't remember kissing her. So did this even happen?"

"She looks like her kisses would be forgettable tho." He heard Britt add causally.

"Apparently he was hypnotized by Sue... after the kiss she asked him out..."

"Ohhhhhhhhh we have to go back, Mercedes!" He heard Santana ranting and cursing in the back in spanish.

"But he said he's still in love with you, Mercedes!" Kurt added. "I didn't tell you this for you to come back. Sam truly loves you and he's not interested in anyone else." Mercedes still hadn't said a word but he knew she didn't hang up since Santana was still going off in the background. "Sam's not going to date Rachel!"

"That's not even the point! She's supposed to be my friend!" Mercedes added. "I'll call you right back!" And with that she hung up.

* * *

Mercedes came bursting through the school doors with Santana and Britt right behind her. Kurt just happened to have walked down the hall and saw them coming. He ran up to them in fear trying to stop them. Mercedes was in no mood for it.

"Mercedes, what are you doing here?" Kurt asked trying to keep up with them.

"You know why I'm here..." She looked at him briefly. "It's good to see you again though!"

"Move out of the way Posh Spice we have business to handle!" Santana said as they stomped past him.

"You guys can't do this here!" He shouted behind them. They ignored his pleas so he decided to go get Sam.

Mercedes and the girls walked right into the choir room where Rachel was talking to Brad about a song she wanted to do. Hearing their steps she turned around and the way Mercedes glared at her made Rachel know that she knew about the kiss.

"Mercedes... Santana... Brittany... what are you guys doing back here?" She asked as she took steps back away from them. Mercedes shook her head and smiled as she began to take her earrings off and hand them to Britt.

"You know... I used to feel sorry for you... came up here and helped with the glee club.." Mercedes said walking towards Rachel and placing her hair in a ponytail.

"Mercedes... I...I can explain..." She stated walking around the piano to shield herself from Mercedes.

"Explain?" Mercedes repeated. "Explain." She repeated again laughing and looking over at Santana. "She wants to explain!"

"Mercedes, say the word and I'll hold her while you punch!"Santana said walking towards Rachel. Rachel looked between the two girls in fear and held Brad in front of her. Brad pushed her away and ran out the room. Debating on who was the lesser of two evils she decided to stand strong in front of Mercedes.

"Look Mercedes Sam and I had a connection, we kissed and we have obvious chemistry... not to mention you broke up with..." SMACK! She never got to finish that sentence as Mercedes slapped her to the floor. Even Santana was shocked.

"It's not even about Sam and I breaking up... you know how much I love him" Mercedes said looking down as Rachel held her face and tried to stand back up. She flinched when Mercedes lifted her hand to slap her again.

"Mercedes!" She turned to see Sam at the door with Kurt near Santana. She looked around the room slightly embarrassed for even stooping so low even though every part of her wanted to beat the pulp out of Berry. She lowered her hand and looked at Rachel with disgust.

"The thing is... I was starting to think we were friends. For the life of me I don't know why anyone would want to be. Look at how you treat your friends." She turned away then paused. "I really want to slap you again but I'll save it for the next time you fuck up!" and walked out of the room. Sam looked at Rachel and shook his head then followed Mercedes. Santana walked over to Rachel with her hands on her hips and smiled.

"Well I guess you want to slap me..." SMACK! Santana wasted no time slapping her and saying something in Spanish to her before leaving the room. Rachel rubbed her face as tears began to fall from her eyes. "What about you Kurt? Brittany?" Kurt sighed loudly and just walked away. "Well?"

"You're not even worth it! Look at yourself!" And left the room.

* * *

*****okay lol I just want an episode where everybody slaps Rachel and she wakes up to all the bull she puts them all through. She's done some selfish things in the past and someone needs to give her a rude awakening. I just don't picture Mercedes as a brawl type of chick but I see her slapping chicks though. Anyways, what would you guys like to see happen?**


	18. After the slap

*****I really enjoyed reading the reviews lmfao. Seems like some of you want Mercedes to wipe the floor with Rachel lol but we all know Mercedes won't go that far...So I was asked to continue after the slap... So here's what happened after Sam followed Mercedes. This will be short though. And for the other one shot request for Sam to sing a country song to Mercedes I will write and post that as soon as possible. *** don't own that glee show tho**

* * *

Mercedes leaned on the stage in the auditorium trying to calm her nerves. If Sam hadn't walked in there's no telling what she was going to do to Rachel. She couldn't understand how anyone could be so supportive of a relationship one minute and then the next minute try to be the reason the relationship falls apart. Rachel was selfish and only thought of herself but Mercedes really thought she was changing but this was a good reality check and Mercedes was done playing nice.

"I thought I'd find you here." Sam said walking towards her. She looked up at him and smiled shyly as he sat next to her.

"I needed to calm myself down." She replied rubbing her hands together. She could still feel the tingles from the slap earlier.

"I didn't expect to see you again so soon."Sam said smiling as he hopped down from the stage and stood in front of her.

"Well I didn't expect to get a call saying that you and my so called friend kissed..."

"I don't even remember that happening." He cut her off. "It was Sue... she... she did some voodoo or something..."

"It's okay... Kurt told me..."

"I really don't know what happened... She came to me the next day and said we kissed and asked me out on a date..." Sam shifted and looked around as if he could see it replaying. "The whole thing was weird and made me uncomfortable."

"Just hearing this makes me want to smack her again." Mercedes said looking at her hands. Sam smiled as he remembered her saying she fought dirty. He reached for her hand and held it as she looked up at him. "I know I said you could date again..."

"I haven't dated anyone..." He let her hand go and leaned on the stage as well and allowed the silence to speak for them. "I meant what I said... and each time someone tries... I just remember you and feel it's wrong to get involved with anyone when I'm still..."

"Still what?"

"I still think about you each day... wonder how you're doing..." He looked over at her and smiled. "I still come in here and think of Human nature..." He jumped up on the stage and held his hand out for her to take it. Mercedes smiled and hopped up and took his hand as he helped her up. He began to dance circles around as she giggled. He stopped and stood in front of her and linked his fingers with hers.

"I remember..." Mercedes smiled looking up at him under her lashes. She loved holding his hands and looking into his eyes and not to mention that stupid smirk that made her heart melt. The last weeks that she was there they interacted but never got this intimate with each other.

"I miss us." Sam said so low that she wasn't sure he even said it as he lowered his head and kissed her. She instantly placed her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer to him by the waist. She definitely missed his lips on hers. "How long are you staying?" He asked against her lips.

"We only came to give her a beat down." Mercedes replied leaning her forehead on his before they both broke out laughing.

"I really wanted to say "You got knocked the fuck out" but I figured a Chris Rock impression would have been inappropriate."


	19. Celebrity Wife Swap Samcedes edition

*****Request from Samcedes85: Klaine and Samcedes wife swap edition. I started laughing immediately after getting this cuz this is comedy genius. Here's my take on it. I don't own glee or wife swap. I still have to write the country song one shot and 2 more one shots*****

* * *

Today on Celebrity Wife Swap we have a couple best friends that have decided to spend one weekend with their besties mate. These two couples have known each other since high school and are granting each other a weekend to get to know their mates besties. Let's meet the besties first.

"Hi I'm Mercedes,R&amp;B recording artist! I've been best friends with Kurt Hummel since my sophomore year in high school." She explained looking over to Kurt and smiling. "He's an amazing friend and couldn't imagine not having met him."

"You all know me as Kurt Hummel, fashion icon extraordinare!" Kurt said smiling at the camera. "Mercedes and I, we met in our high schools glee club and have been besties since. That's also where we met our husbands."

[Clip cuts to Sam and Blaine]

"Hi... I'm Sam Evans, I play for the Dodgers and you might know my wife, R&amp;B star Mercedes! We met in our high school glee club and that's where I met my best friend Blaine Anderson!" Sam said patting Blaine on his shoulders.

"I'm Blaine Anderson, Broadway star, you might remember me from my various Broadway roles and I'm married to Kurt Hummel!" Blaine said smiling proudly.

"Alright alright alright!" Sam said smiling at the camera.

[Clip cuts to the couples]

"This is a horrible idea, Blaine!" Kurt said as they stood in front of Mercedes and Sam. All of this was Blaine's idea and he was the only one that was excited about this exchange.

"I agree with Kurt..."

"This will be fun you guys! We'll let America see how great we are together and apart and we'll learn why we are great for each other!" Blaine said smiling positively. Mercedes rolled her eyes and looked over at Sam.

"Why can't I just go with you and Mercedes goes with Kurt?" Sam asked feeling his plan was much better than the original plan.

"That's not how it works, Sam!"

"It's only 1 night right?"

"No...I was told a weekend!" Mercedes stated looking at Blaine. Blaine sighed loudly as Kurt began to panic.

"Oh no this is going to mess up with my moisturizing regimen. The temperature at the house works for me."

"If I have to do this... so do you!" Mercedes said to Kurt. He glared at her before crossing his arms. "Anyways Sam's going to your house with you Kurt and Blaine's coming with me!"

"This will be fun!"

"Well alriiiiiiiighty then!" Sam said impersonating Jim Carey. The camera zooms in on Kurt rolling his eyes before cutting to commercial.

[Clip comes back from commercial showing the couples hugging before leaving]

"I'm really going to miss you, Mercedes!" Sam said as he hugged her tight. The camera man pans in to show the emotional state of the couples. Mercedes tries to ignore the cameraman as she hugged her husband. She had packed one of his shirts with her so that she could wear to be at night. They've been apart before but she would need this to give her strength to get through the weekend.

"I'm going to miss you too!"she closed her eyes and held him tight. "Don't drive Kurt to crazy okay babe!" He gave her that sexy side smirk she loved and gave her a kiss before they picked up their luggage. Behind them Kurt and Blaine said their goodbyes. As Blaine continued to reassure Kurt that this would be fun and help their relationship and careers. Kurt eyed him suspiciously but put on a brave smile.

The cameraman followed as Sam and Kurt walked over to their vehicle while another cameraman followed Mercedes and Blaine. Mercedes turned around one last time before getting in the vehicle looking over at Sam. He turned back as well giving her a reassuring smile and mouthing to her that everything will be okay before getting in the car.

Announcer: "The two couples will spend the next 3 days while we tag along and show their journey. They are allowed several minutes of confession time. This is when they can let out their frustration or just share how they feel about what's going on with America. Let's see how day one went for the couples. First up, Kum or is it Surt, let's go with Surt!" The announcer said laughing as the clip cuts to Kurt and Sam.

* * *

**Day 1 Surt**

"Alright Sam..." Kurt said not looking at Sam but scrolling through his phone. "I have to let you know my bathroom schedules because they are important!" The camera pans to Sam who nods as he listens. "I need 2 hrs in the morning for my moisturizing and 2 hrs at night. All of which happens at the crack of dawn and before I go to bed." He pauses and looks over at Sam.

"That's fine by me! I don't really take that long to get ready. How many bathrooms do you have?"

"It's just Blaine and I so we never got a second bathroom!" Kurt was still studying Sam's wardrobe and shaking his head.

"Oh..." Sam said looking out the window. "Well you know I'm able to adapt to anything!" Sam smiled. "Alls my life I've had to fight!"

"What was that?"

"That was my Color Purple impression!" Sam replied. Kurt paused then stared right into the camera with a blank face.

[Clip cuts to announcer]

Announcer:"Seems like Surt is getting along great! Let's see how Blaincedes is doing... or is it Meriane, we'll figure it out!"

[Clip cuts to Mercedes and Blaine]

"Mercedes, you have no idea how excited I am to spend this weekend with you!"Blaine said beaming with excitement. "Sure we lived together in New York but things were so different then!"

"I'm excited too, Blaine!" Mercedes said forcing a smile on her face. She wondered how Sam was coping with Kurt. Or how Kurt was coping with Sam.

"I've always wanted to do a duet with you... maybe we can do one for America!" He said looking right at the camera. Mercedes side eyed him and raised a brow as he broke out in song.

"Blaine, can I rest a bit before this... duet?" She asked pretending to yawn. Blaine stopped singing and frowned for a second.

"Oh of course, sorry!"

[Cuts to announcer]

Announcer: "well the couples have some confession logs let's see what they have to say about their first day."

Sam: "Well I'm trying to find an impression that Kurt likes but so far he hasn't exactly appreciated any of them. And he has a rule for almost everything. And he told me that I needed a facial. There's nothing wrong with my face!"

Blaine: "Mercedes promised to do a duet with me but she's been in her room singing by herself. So I sang along... so in a way we had a duet, right?"

[Cuts to a clip of Blaine singing near Mercedes bedroom door as she sings]

Kurt: "Sam's a doll! I plan on giving him a full makeover tomorrow!"

Mercedes: "I was walking past the bathroom and overheard Blaine singing "Push it!" By Salt n Peppa while he was on the toilet! I will never be able to sing that song ever again!"

* * *

**Day 2 Surt**

"Sam, I'm taking you shopping and giving you a full make over!" Kurt announced. Sam looked over confused then directly at the camera.

"There's nothing wrong with my look!"

"You look like a picnic table, Sam! And your face has more holes then the movie with Shia Leboeuf!" Sam felt on his face as the cameraman zoomed in.

"I... don't..." He said moving away from the camera.

"You do... but trust me... I'll make everything alright!" Kurt said patting him on the back. "Let's get going."

"Alright, I'll do it if you do one thing with me first!"

"What's that?" Kurt asked as they grabbed their coats to leave. Sam smiled and winked at the camera.

"We're going to play some baseball!"

[Clip cuts to Blaincedes]

"Good morning Mercedes! I made you breakfast in bed!" Blaine walked into her room singing. Mercedes was still in bed with her hair wrapped up and hadn't even cleaned up when the cameraman came rolling in.

"Ohhhhhhhhh hell to the no Blaine!" Mercedes shouted covering her face. Blaine placed the tray on the bed and pushed the cameraman out.

"Give us a minute!"

"Blaine, are you crazy?" She asked jumping out of bed and running to the bathroom. She fixed herself up and then walked back into the bedroom. "Now they can come in!" She smiled and pretended she was still in bed. "Go out and do it again." Blaine smiled and picked up the tray. Knocking on the door and pretending they didn't just do this Mercedes responded. "Come in!"

"Morning Mercedes, you look like a vision of beauty in the morning!"

"Oh good morning Blaine!" She said rising dramatically. "Is that breakfast you got there?" She asked looking right at the camera. Blaine looked at the camera with a confusing stare but replied with a nod. "Oh come sit and eat with me."

"I didn't mean to wake you but I always make Kurt breakfast in bed and thought you'd enjoy it as well."he said walking over to sit with her. Mercedes felt bad for shouting at him and smiled at his tray of cronuts and fruits.

"This looks delicious!" She said grabbing a cronut. "So..." She said as he placed an entire cronut in his mouth. "How about that duet?" She asked as his eyes beamed opened with excitement.

[Clip cuts to announcer]

Announcer: " Looks like everyone is getting to know each other a lot better! We have some confessions. Let's check them out."

Mercedes: "Blaine is actually a sweetheart when you get past the neediness! The duet was actually fun and we hope America enjoyed it as much as Blaine did. I actually enjoyed it too."

Blaine: "We finally had an official duet! Isn't her voice lovely! She can sing the words inside of a hate mail and I'd still just sit there in awe! She's so amazing! You're welcome America! You're welcome!"

Kurt: "So I played baseball today and got dirty! I didn't think I'd like it as much as I did but it was so much fun! But nothing beats the makeover! I love makeovers!"

[Clip cuts to Sam and Kurt makeover day showing Sam getting a hair cut, dye job, and change in wardrobe before cutting back to show Sam's change]

Sam: "So... this is the new me! I'm not going to lie I wasn't too sure about going from blonde to brown but it actually works. Kurt said it made my green eyes pop. Whatever that means! And the clothes we bought I think I can work with it. I just hope my wife likes it!"

Announcer: It's been 3 days now and we are going to swap these couples back. They are now walking into the meeting room to explain what they've learned. Let's take a look.

"Blaine, I had fun but I'm so happy to see my husband again!" Mercedes said as they walked to the meeting room. Blaine laughed and agreed as they opened the door. They were the first to arrive so they sat and waited.

"Do you think she'll like the makeover?" Sam asked Kurt for the seventh time that day. Kurt rolled his eyes and smile.

"Trust me, she'll love it!" He said as he opened the door and walked in the meeting room. Blaine was the first to turn and see them come. Mercedes turned around and smiled when she saw Sam.

"Oh my gosh Sam!" She said running to him and hugging him tight. He held her close happy that she approved of his look. "Your hair... it's brown... I like it!"

"You do? It was Kurt's idea!" He said looking over at Kurt as he and Blaine hugged. Mercedes went over and hugged Kurt as Sam and Blaine did the same.

"Okay girl, you gotta tell me... how do you deal with Sam and all his impressions?" Kurt asked once they parted.

"I love his impressions!" Mercedes said smiling at Sam. "How do you deal with Blaine's constant need to sing?"

"I have earplugs!" He whispered. "Sam's messy!"

"Blaine and I almost fought over hair gel..."

"Kurt has too many rules..." Sam said to Blaine. Blaine nodded and smiled as he's complained about it himself.

"Mercedes stays in her room too much..."

"How do you deal?" They both asked then they all laughed and looked right at the camera.

Announcer:"I think this was a great experience for the couples. Tune in next time when we swap celeb couples Mike and Tina Chang and Santana and Brittany Lopez.


	20. Domesticated

***** Someone requested Sam singing a country version of Love on Top and SAMCEDES85 requested domesticated samcedes, so I'm going to combine these two in 1 one shot... hope you all like it!*** I still don't own glee or the song love on top.*****

* * *

"So I was thinking we can do a house party to show everybody the new house…what you think?" Sam asked as he and Mercedes entered the grocery store. Mercedes was busy looking at the list of items she had written that they needed to restock on as she pulled out a cart.

"You mean like a house warming party?" she asked looking over at him.

"Yeah one of those…we can get the gang together and just chill, ya'know!" he said as they began to walk down the aisles.

"That sounds like a great idea! We'll need to grab some more things though…like chips and dips and…"

"I was thinking you can make your famous MacNcheese that everybody loves and maybe bake some chicken…I don't know…" Sam added as he pushed the cart for her. Mercedes nodded as she placed items in the cart. She hadn't had time to party since she'd been working on the album so this would be a good time for them to all hang.

"Alright I can do that!" she smiled at him. "I will need to get another cart for the party stuff though." She said as she turned around.

"No…you can keep buying the stuff for the house and I will buy the things for the party." Sam stated.

"Are you sure?"

"Babe, we talked about this! I am not a baby I can grocery shop. Do I need to remind you that I have been living without you for six months?"

"I know…I'm sorry I won't baby my baby anymore." She said talking to him in babytalk while pinching his cheeks. Sam rolled his eyes but couldn't help but smile as she pecked him on the lips. "We'll meet at the register, okay?"

"Alright!" Sam replied as he rushed off to get a cart. Mercedes watched him and shook her head. She hated that she always forgot that he was capable of handling things without her, but she loved that he reminded her at any time.

Sam wanted to prove to Mercedes that he was definitely capable of grocery shopping without a list from her. He knew what they needed for the party. He lived with Beiste for months and handled his own shopping while he was there.

"I'm pretty sure I can handle this!" he said to himself as he began to drop items in the cart. He made sure to grab the noodles, drinks, and the chicken wings he couldn't wait for Mercedes to cook. He noticed a bag of chips and dip, throwing them in the cart and then seeing Cool Ranch Doritos. "Ohhh these are coming with me!" he said smiling just as his phone rang.

"Sam, I am already at the register. Are you on the way?" Mercedes asked as she looked around for him. She heard him sigh loudly before replying that he was coming. "Don't forget the eggs!"

"Okay, on my way!" Sam said before hanging up and rushing to the eggs. He grabbed the first carton he saw and rushed down the aisle to where he saw Mercedes standing. "I made it!" He smiled triumphantly at Mercedes then at the cashier.

"Did you grab the eggs?" she asked shaking her head at him. He smiled widely handing the eggs over to her. She smiled and opened the egg carton to make sure none of the eggs were crushed and frowned. "Sam, did you check the eggs before you grabbed em?"

"Yeah…sure I did…who doesn't check the eggs before they grab them?" he lied looking around then back at her as she turned the carton and showed him he grabbed a carton with only 2 eggs inside. "What? Someone must have taken the carton I grabbed and put that in my cart!"

"Sam…" Mercedes said shaking her head at him again and handing the carton over to him. "Just go give these back to that person and get us a full carton, please!"

"I'll be right back!" Sam took the carton and ran to exchange it feeling embarrassed. Just as he was proving he can do this on his own he messes up by not checking the carton. He reached the eggs and checked each one to make sure none were broken before running back to Mercedes. "I'm back and this time I made sure no one stole my eggs!"

"Sure you did Sam!" Mercedes said smiling at him. Sam started to help the bag boy place the items in their cart as the Cashier smiled at him and scanned their items.

"You look familiar…do you work over at McKinley High?" the cashier asked Sam. Mercedes raised one brow at the girl and cocked her head to the side. The girl hadn't said a word to her since she was there and now all of a sudden she wanted to speak.

"Yeah I coach the football team…well I am an assistant coach there." Sam replied proudly. "Are you a student there?"

"No, I'm in college…my little brother plays on the team. His name is Victor…"

"Oh yeah Victor is a great kid…one of our top performers." Sam added. Mercedes stood there with her credit card in hand just watching the cashier smile and bat her lashes at Sam.

"Excuse me…what's the total?" Mercedes asked interrupting them. The Cashiers smile melted as she looked back at Mercedes.

"I am sorry…" she gave them the total and waited for Mercedes to swipe her card. "You guys sure bought a lot of food."

"Yeah…we're having a house warming party!" Sam added still smiling hard. The cashier looked between the two then asked:

"Oh you two are together?"

"Yes, this is my boyfriend!"

"Oh ok, well you two have a great day!" she quickly replied as Sam and Mercedes walked away with the cart full of groceries.

"She was nice!"

"She was flirting!"

"No…she wasn't…"

"Sam…she practically threw her panties at you…"

"Mercedes, you're overreacting!" Sam laughed as they reached the car. "You're cute when you're jealous though!"

"It won't be cute when I beat her down for flirting with my man in my face!" Mercedes said throwing her purse in the car. He laughed again as they placed the items inside the car.

* * *

**The Party**

Mercedes was happy to see all her glee pals for the party. Most of them had seen the house she shared with Sam already but this would be the first time they would all be there collectively. She spent a few hours in the kitchen preparing her infamous MacNcheese, as Sam called it. Tina was the first to arrive and she decided to bring some items for the party. Kurt arrived a few minutes after which gave them time to gossip about everything.

"This little girl was flirting with Sam while we were at the register. I almost took off my earrings!" Mercedes ranted to her friends.

"That's how it is now a days…no one respects relationships anymore." Tina added as she poured a drink for herself. "Even friends are going after each other's men…"

"Tell me about it…" Kurt said thinking of how Blaine was dating his high school bully. "If Blaine so much as looks my way today I am slapping him!"

"Kurt I thought you were over it?" Tina asked pouring him a drink as well. Mercedes looked through her kitchen window as she watched Blaine and Sam talking to Santana and Brittany.

"I am but it's just a lot to deal with since I have to see him in my immediate circle of friends." Kurt replied before taking a sip of his drink. "Like when you and Mike broke up you didn't have to see him around."

"That's true Tina!" Mercedes agreed. "Anyways let's keep this cordial everyone's coming inside now!' she said as she watched them enter the house.

"Let's get this party started!" Sam said as they all walked in. Mercedes looked over at Kurt and gave him a reassuring smile as they walked out the kitchen.

The party was actually better than Mercedes thought it would be. Even Kurt and Blaine spoke to each other briefly. Mr. Shue even came along to party with the old glee gang. They ate up all the food Mercedes prepared and sang a few songs together for old times' sake. Mercedes was talking to Santana when suddenly she heard Sam's guitar. Then she noticed the fellas coming in dressed like cowboys.

"Oh God, Trouty's about to sing another Bieber song!" Santana said as he entered. He shook his head as everyone laughed.

"Nope, we've actually prepared a number for the girls….sit down and enjoy…well Britt's in on it as well…"he said as they all stood and took their places.

"Bring the beat in…" Britt shouted as they began to dance. Sam danced and played his guitar as Brittany fell to the back with the guys dancing exactly like the video.

"Honey…honey…I can see the stars all the way from here…can't you see the glow on the window pane…" Sam sang as they danced in the back for him. Mercedes and the girls laughed as Sam attempted to turn an R&amp;B pop song into a country song.

"I am strangely…turned on by this!" Santana said fanning herself as she watched them perform. Mercedes had to admit she never would have thought that this song could be country but Sam was definitely working it. And she was turned on as well when he began to body roll in front of her. "I need a dollar!"

"Don't get a Zizes beat down Santana!"

* * *

**Lmao I really struggled with this one. Not one of my best lol. I still love Sam's body rolling though and need to hear Mercedes threaten Santana over her man. lol**


	21. Mechanic Sam

*****ANON REQ: Sam is a mechanic at Burt's shop and Mercedes needs her car fixed. -Here's my take on this...I wrote this as if Mercedes and Sam both went to McKinley but never actually met. I don't own glee or its characters*****

* * *

**"**Kurt, I really need to pull over...I don't think my car is going to make it to Burt's shop!" Mercedes explained over the phone to her best friend frantically. He sighed loudly at her stating that she was being over dramatic. "Kurt the car sounds like someone struggling on the toilet!"

"Diva, calm down! How far are you?" Kurt asked.

"I am just passing the lake where we all used to hang out over the summer!" Mercedes smiled as she past her one of her favorite chill spots. Back when she was in high school she wasn't one of the cool kids. Being in the glee club was as dorky as being in the chess club. So during the summer her glee club friends would chill by the lake and watch the cool kids actually swim in the lake.

"Awwww...are there any kids in the lake swimming?" Kurt asked remembering those summers as well.

"Yup and just like we used to do...there are some kids sitting around watching them." she smiled as she drove by while her car continued to chug-a-lug down the road. It was all she could afford as an up and coming artist, it wasn't a junk car but she bought it cash instead of making payments. She was still working on her album and barely had her single out yet so she was still practically a nobody. "Okay I see the shop, is Burt there?"

"No he's out of town...he just hired a mechanic to run the shop while he's away." Kurt added. "You remember him, Sam, the quarterback, he dated Quinn." Kurt continued to give out details that Mercedes already knew. She remembered Sam all too well. He and Quinn were the most popular and school and she never told Kurt but she had a major crush on him. She never thought he'd still be in Lima after all these years.

"Oh Sam...the blonde one or the tall giant one?" she pretended to act as if she couldn't remember who he was. Kurt began to explain when she pulled into the garage that was downstairs from Kurt's home.

"Yeah the blonde one...he's been through hell and back and now he's renting a room at my dad's house as he works in the shop."

"Okay well thank you Kurt, I am here now!" she said as she parked her car. From where she sat she could see Sam working under a car. She took a deep breath, checked out her make up and stepped out of the vehicle making sure she didn't trip in her 5 inch Jimmy Choo heels that she just bought.

"Alright Diva!" he said before hanging up. She walked over to where he was and cleared her throat. He slid from under the car and wiped his forehead before looking up at her.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you come in..." he said standing up then smiling at her. "Hey you look familiar..." he said cocking his head to the side and checking her out. "Weren't you in the dorky club..."

"Ummm glee club was not dorky!" she replied cutting him off.

"My bad...but that was you...the girl with the killer vocals, right?" he asked walking past her. She followed him shocked that he actually knew let alone remembered about her singing.

"Yeah that's me...anyway I need my car fixed so that I can leave this town. I have a show in the morning!" Mercedes added. He turned to her and smiled before looking at her car parked in front. "That's my car right there!"

"Gimme a few minutes and I'll have you back out in no time!" she walked away to get her bag out of the car. Sam smiled as he watched her hips sway in some tight skinny jeans and heels that were way too high for anyone to walk in, as he followed her. "You look different though!" Mercedes bent to grab her things when he added. "A lot different!" she jolted up noticing he was checking her out.

"Actually...I look the same..." she smiled as she handed him the keys. He nodded and took the keys, then drove the car inside the garage. Mercedes sat and watched as he fixed the car. Pretending to play on her phone when she was really just taking pictures of him as he worked. Almost as if he knew she was taking pictures, Sam unbuttoned his overalls and exposed his white undershirt that clung to his sweaty body. She snapped pictures as he walked around the car flexing and pulling items from his tool box. He turned to look at her and gave her a lopsided smirk, and she pretended to roll her eyes at him.

"So...what brought you back in town?" Sam asked throwing a tool in his box. She looked up at him and away from the slideshow she created with his pictures. "Aren't you this big time recording artist?" he asked. She raised a brow in shock once again. She didn't think anyone knew of her recording yet.

"Yes...but I do have family here and I was just in town visiting them." she replied. "How'd you know about me recording?"

"Burt was talking to Kurt about it...he's proud of you guys and always bragging about glee club kids."

"Yeah, Burt's like our Dad...well for those with no dad." she added. Sam nodded and entered the car and started before pulling back out of the car.

"I'll be right back...gotta do a test drive!" he added before pulling out and driving in the opposite direction. Mercedes began to gather her things just as he pulled back into the garage and parked it. "I have one more thing I need to check before I let you go." he said once he got out of the car. Mercedes watched as he went under the car and then back out.

"Is everything alright?"

"Uhhh...seems...like...your...left phalange is broken!" he said from under the car.

"What the heck is a left phalange and how much will this cost?"

"Well we will need to order it and I think I'll have it by the morning." he said calmly wiping his hands and smiling at her. Mercedes was completely not in the mood for this because she had a show tomorrow night.

"Noooooo...I need to be back in New York...this can't be happening." she said freaking out. "Can I drive without it?" she asked as she started to think in overdrive. He continued to smile.

"If you have a death wish!" he replied. "Look you can stay here till it arrives." he said. "I'm actually about to close and take a shower...and have dinner...you're welcomed to join me." he offered her as he pretended to type on a computer.

"I guess...since I can't drive back to my parents house..."she shook her head and started to call Burt as Sam continued to close the garage. She walked out of ear shot once Burt answered and told him what was going on. Burt explained to her that there is no such thing as a left phalange and that she can drive home whenever but that if she didn't feel safe driving home that he'd have no problem with her spending the night in Kurt's room. Mercedes looked over at Sam and shook her head. She couldn't believe he lied just to keep her over. She smiled and decided she might as well enjoy the night while she was there.

"Come on in..." Sam said as he guided her into the house. She had been inside this house way more times then he can even imagine but she pretended that it was her first time. "I'm going to take a shower and get all this oil off of me...I was thinking about ordering in...hope you don't mind chinese..."he rambled as she sat on the sofa.

"I don't mind!" she replied. She told him what she wanted to eat and listened as he ordered it. "I guess I'll just sit here and wait for the delivery man to arrive." she stated.

"Good idea!" he said handing her a twenty to pay for the food before flying up the stairs. She sat in silence as she tried to figure out how this evening was going to play out. Within minutes Sam was already down the stairs and the food was still not there yet. "Sorry, delivery here is not as fast as they are in New York!" he said sitting next to her. She looked over at him and smiled, he was definitely still as hot as he was in high school.

"It's fine...I'm not going anywhere since my right phalange is messed up right?" she asked to see if he remembered he said left. Sam looked over at her and nodded.

"Right...so...how about we watch a movie till the food arrives." he suggested as he held the remote. He started flipping through the channels till she shrieked at a movie on the television. "You want to watch this?"

"I love this movie, it's funny...it's romantic..."

"It's predictable..." Sam said cutting her off but putting the remote down. Mercedes rolled her eyes at him but smiled because he was actually right but she was not about to agree with him. "I bet I can tell you what happens and I have never seen the movie."

"Yeah yeah yeah...who cares...it's a movie about love and sex...best combos!"

"Really?" he asked suddenly interested. "So they have sex in this movie...like real sex...not that cut to commercial sex?"

"Well they're about to have sex right now...no strings attached..."

"There's always strings..."

"Not always.'

"Women always want the strings..." Sam looked over at her and smiled. She suddenly felt naked in front of him and tore her eyes to what was happening on screen. The characters were stating the rules for being friends with benefits and she laughed at their antics mainly to calm her nerves. He seemed to have been closer then she was aware. "Have you ever had a friend like that?"

"No...not exactly..." she thought back to when she dated Puck for popularity then thought maybe that didn't fit what he was inquiring. "Not really!" she added and he laughed. "Alright...see there...look how fun that looks!" she said trying to divert his attention back to the TV.

"That could be us but you're acting funny!" he muttered under his breath. Mercedes heard him loud and clear but ignored it. She felt Sam looking at her still and not at the screen.

"You're missing the good parts!" she said playfully swatting him when he pulled her close to him and kissed her. Her eyes bugged out at first till he relaxed his grip on her and began to hold on to her waist. Her arms flew to his neck pulling him in closely as their tongues darted in and out of each others lips. Sam pulled her as he laid back and she was on top of him and he was groping on her ass. "Sam..."

"God, you feel good..." he stated against her lip. She moaned into the kiss as he slipped his hands under her pants and took a firm grab on to her ass. "So soft...so freaking soft..." she rolled her hips into him feeling him growing from beneath her. She needed to stop, but she couldn't, instead she pulled on his bottom lip and lightly sucked on it. The sound of the TV blended with the moans that they made just as the door bell rung.

"The deliveryman is here..."she said out of breath. He ignored her and continued to grope on her ass and kiss on her neck. With her eyes closed she repeated again that the deliveryman was there.

"If we're quiet...he'll leave..." Sam said in between kisses. The bell rang once again causing Mercedes to pull away and hand the twenty over to Sam. "Ughhhhh...be right back!" he said getting up and walking towards the door and covering his boner as Mercedes laughed.


	22. Bonnie & Clyde

*****ANON REQ: Bonnie and Clyde Samcedes-Here's my take on it...I don't own nothing but these words yo...*****

* * *

Mercedes watched as the target downed another shot. She looked at him behind her feathered mask that she wore over her face as she walked over to him seductively. The dancers that performed here each night all wore mask and skimpy dresses that the men loved. She had been sending him drinks all night and each time he'd drink it after raising the glass her way. He was alone and seemed to be drinking away whatever trouble he had in his life with each drink. She didn't care! She was on a mission. The mission was to get him out of there and to rob him blind.

"Thanks for the drink!" he said smiling at her. She ran her fingers through his curly hair and smiled at him.

"It's nothing sweety...I can tell you needed it." he smiled at her and lifted his hand to remove her mask. She stepped back and smiled at him. "Don't kill the mystery babe!" she sat on his lap and kissed the dimple on his chin. "Let's get out of here and go somewhere private." she whispered in his ear. He smiled at that and nodded as she guided him outside of the bar. "How about we go to your place?"

"I can't drive...I'm drunk!" he said leaning on her and blowing his alcoholic breath on her. She frowned but kept her composure looking around making sure no one paid them any attention. She took his car keys and helped him get in the car and then buckling him in. "Safety first!" she thought to herself before laughing. She looked over at him and shook her head at him for being such an easy target. She took her cellphone out and sent a one word text.

"Ready!" within seconds her phone buzzed as she cranked the car. The target was knocked out sleep as she answered her phone.

"Yes babe..."

"Get here in 5 minutes but stay low!" and he hung up. She laughed. How was she supposed to not draw attention to herself and get there in 5 minutes. She had to do it! They were on a roll. Her and her man have been robbing from the rich and giving it to themselves. So far, they'd robbed a couple women and this would be her fourth man that they'd rob.

"Sweetie...wake up!" she nudged the drunk man. He woke up and looked around confused, blinking really hard and holding his head. "I never got your name sweetie." she said to him softly. He blinked at her again and squinted almost as if he wasn't sure how she got into his car.

"My name...um...it's Will...Will Shoooosterrrrr..." he said before laughing really hard. "Ouch...my head!" he mumbled. "Where are we going?" he asked as he noticed the car was moving.

"Sweetie...we're going home...close your eyes...we're almost there!" she said closing his eyes with her free hand. She drove and applied make up on her face, providing contouring to her nose and placing contacts in her eyes. She pulled over and placed a blonde wig on her head then proceeded to drive again. She pulled into his driveway where he had security at the front gate. He has money so of course he had high end security.

"Excuse me ma'am?" the security guard stepped up to her. She noticed him looking at her cleavage. She smiled and licked her lips at him. He removed his hat and rubbed his mohawk before bending down to her. "Oh you're with Will?"

"Yeah he was too drunk and we had a little fun...thinking about continuing it at his place...you know!" she said smiling at him. He nodded and smirked at her.

"I got it! Have fun!" he said stepping back and opening the gate. "If he's no fun...come see me later!" Mercedes smiled and drove in and then rolled her eyes as she pulled into the driveway. She smiled when she saw him sitting near the bushes. Will was beginning to wake up, she shook her head and walked over to his side.

"What took you so long?"

"Sam, the security guard was upfront I had to do all this..."she said pointing to her make up. He smiled and pulled her to him. "You like me as a blonde?"

"You're sexy as fuck, babe!" Sam said palming her ass as they kissed hungrily. "Now let's get this money!"

"Hey what's going on?" Will asked trying to stand straight. Mercedes rolled her eyes and walked over to him. "Where's the chick that I was about to bone..." Mercedes punched him square in the face and he stammered back and held his nose. "Bitch!"

"Babe, I got this...go get the money!" Sam said walking over to Will as Will tried to move back and shield away from Sam. Mercedes shook her head and smiled then ran up the steps and placed her glove covered hands to open the door. She looked for the picture that hid the safe where all the money was hidden. Carefully removing the picture and placing it down on the floor she smiled as she opened it easily. She turned as she heard Sam walking in with Will over his shoulders.

"It's all here babe!" she said showing him the stacks. He smiled and threw Will on the sofa. "Let me handle that part, babe!" she said as they switched spots. Sam placed the money in the bag and Mercedes began undressing Will. She smeared lipstick on his face then on his penis and then ripped his clothes throwing them around the room.

"Let's go!" Sam closed the safe and placed the picture back. "We have a new target...and unfortunately she's a lesbian...so you're up again!" he said showing her a picture of recording artist Santana Lopez.

"She looks feisty!"

"She's a drunk as well...we can get her easy!" Sam said smiling at Mercedes. "You ready, B?"

"READY!"


	23. Bonnie & Clyde part 2

*****REQUESTED A PART 2 OF BONNIE AND CLYDE...HERE IT GOES-longer than I thought it would be...I felt bad for Finn but it was requested for a Finncedes one shot so he got nominated. I don't own glee or anything just these words.*****

* * *

It's quite obvious that many of you are wondering how these two got into a lifestyle such as this. Never in a million years would Sam and Mercedes had ever guessed they'd be the Bonnie and Clyde of the new millennium. It all started a few months back when Mercedes was trying to break into the music biz and got turned away for the 15th time that year. She came home to Sam crying because she really thought this was going to be the break for to get into the business and she had quit her job as a makeup artist just recently. Sam was home early, something she didn't realize until he broke the news that he got laid off at his job as well.

"What are we going to do?" she cried in his arms as he stroked her hair and tried to find soothing words to calm her down. He really didn't know what they would do. They sat in silence and watched as the Entertainment tonight spoke on an event that was being held for pop diva Rachel Berry. Sam changed the channel sensing that music news was not something Mercedes wanted to watch at the moment. He stopped on the history channel as they spoke on a criminal couple named Bonnie &amp; Clyde.

"I wish we could be like them…"Sam said to himself or so he thought. Mercedes rose from his embrace and eyed him quizzically.

"We could never do anything like that, Sam! They'd lock my black ass up…that's if they don't shoot me first!" she said laughing. They fell silent again studying what was being said about the couple then Mercedes spoke. "Maybe if they didn't rob all those big banks they would have been okay."

"Maybe…" Sam said softly to himself and pulled her back into his embrace. They continued to watch the show in silence, both in deep thought. Sam was the first to break the silence. "What if we just robbed, one time, just to pay the rent and the bills…then we'd stop!"

"Sam, are you insane?"

"Hear me out…"he said standing up and telling her his plans. She listened and laughed as he told her detailed plans for a robbery on celebrities. She was laughing for a minute till she really let it sink in that they could actually get away with it if they stuck to his plan. "We do it once…and then we go back to our normal lives…what do you say Bonnie?" Sam said giving her a lopsided smile. She thought it over and looked at her husband's hand where his ring reminded her of the vows she made to stick by him through everything, and smiled.

"I'm ready Clyde!"

Their first target was a tall man that worked security for the hall that was hosting the party for Rachel Berry. Mercedes nervously looked over at Sam questioning if she could actually flirt with another man other than her husband. What if he didn't find her attractive? She stood a good 5 foot 3 inches and he stood a good 6 foot 4 inches. Her chocolate covered skin dawned over her curvaceous body that her husband never wasted a moment not to tell her he loved so much. And again she wondered if he'd find her attractive.

"You got this babe, guys like him are dopey and if you bat your eyelashes at him the way you did me the night we met, he'll melt in your hand just the same!" Sam said smiling over at her. She nodded and checked her makeup in the mirror. She had a light brown wig on and placed hazel contacts in her eyes, reapplied her lipstick and stood to allow her husband to check out her outfit. "You look sexy babe!" he said wanting pull her back into the vehicle to have his way with her. Something about them doing this made her look edgy. He watched as she crossed the street as the leather pants she wore clung for dear life on her ass. She turned to look at him nervously smiling shyly before plumping up her breast and entering the coffee shop. She walked right past the target smiling as she past him. He took the bait and followed her in. "Too easy!" Sam said as he pulled away.

"Hot cocoa and a banana nut muffin please!" she ordered. All they had between them was two hundred dollars so she had to order the cheapest thing they had. They had plans for the rest of the money. She handed the cashier ten bucks when a hand reached out and stopped her.

"I got this, ma'am!" the tall man said smiling. He paid for her meal and then followed her to a table. She smiled at him nervously and then gave herself a reminder to flirt. "I've never seen you around here before…"

"Yeah…I just moved here…trying to audition for a movie…but I didn't get it!" she said before taking a sip of her drink.

"Oh I'm sorry…they are dumb to pass up on a beautiful woman like you…" he said not beating around the bush. Mercedes blushed; sitting closer to him she noticed he was actually an attractive guy. She studied every part of his face. She needed to know this in order for this plan to work out properly.

"You think I'm beautiful?"

"Who wouldn't?" he asked. "By the way, my name is Finn Hudson!" he said reaching out his hand to shake hers.

"Quinn…Quinn Fabray!" Mercedes said telling him the first name she thought of. She hated that she used the name of Sam's ex-girlfriend but it was the first thing to pop in her head.

"Ahhh…I knew a Fabray…my first love…but her first name was Lucy…doubt you're related since you're black and…" he paused wondering if he was being racist. "I don't mean that you can't have any white relatives…you do look kinda mixed race…." Mercedes watched him fumble his words and laughed at him. "Okay I'll shut up now."

"It's okay…you're cute!" she stated genuinely. The last time she caused a man to fumble like that was when she told Sam she was ready to have sex. "You wanna get out of here?" she asked shocking him.

"Ummm yeah…sure!"

* * *

They went to the park and talked as Sam followed closed by studying his mannerisms. Mercedes had relaxed a bit which caused Sam to feel a bit jealous. "Was she feeling this guy?" Sam wondered. He watched as Mercedes looked back and smiled at him and then back at Finn. "Calm down Sam, she's just doing what you told her to do." He said to himself as he continued to watch the two of them.

Mercedes spent hours talking with Finn and finally he invited her back to his place. She was wondering what took him so long when she was giving him all the signs that she was ready to have sex with him. He was sweet and if she was single she could see herself with a guy like him but she needed to stay focused. She entered his studio apartment and followed him into the bedroom as he poured them a drink. She waited till he turned and dropped a few sleeping pills into his drink and stirred it. He spoke to her from the kitchen and came back to where she sat with some popcorn.

"Nice way to finish the night off with a good movie and a pretty woman." He said smiling and sitting near her not noticing the swirling in his drink before chugging it down. Mercedes smiled and watched as he pressed play then leaned towards her. She knew what he was about to do and prayed that he fell asleep before making her kiss him. Her wish wasn't granted as he pressed his thin lips on hers. He pulled her till she was straddling him and gripped a handful of her ass. "I've never had sex with a black woman before." He said softly gazing into her eyes. She noticed his lids were beginning to close so she hopped off him and pushed him back.

"And ain't shit changing today!" she said as she watched him fall asleep. Her cellphone buzzed as Sam texted her that she had 5 minutes. She pulled Finn's clothes off one by one and searched through his pockets. She felt bad for him because in his pockets, all he had were, some change and an old condom that looked like it's been in his wallet for days. She shuffled through his drawers and found what she was looking for, his badge for the event that night. She took a wash cloth and cleaned him thoroughly and wiping down everything she touched before leaving the apartment and driving off in his car.

Later that night Mercedes began the process of transforming Sam into Finn Hudson. His hair was the hardest part so dye it brown and cut from the long blonde locks that he usually rocked in a ponytail. He whined about it but she reminded him that she had to kiss this man for this plan to work the most he could do was lose a few inches of hair. Sam smiled at her as she applied the makeup on his face.

"You looked way too chummy with him today." He said eyeing her as she fixed his tie. "I should go over to his house and beat him up for kissing my wife."

"That's not part of the plan babe!" she said calmly.

"Is making love to you really quick part of the plan?" he asked grabbing her and crushing her to him. She smiled and playfully hit him and pushed him away.

"We don't have time…you need to be at the event in a few minutes!"

"Alright, how do I look?" He posed for her. She smiled because she really didn't recognize him. "Do I look like a douche or not?"

"He was actually a nice guy, Sam!"

"Yeah Yeah yeah…gimme kiss before I go…" he said pulling her in for a kiss before walking out the door. She smiled and did a silent prayer that everything went well. They were on a timer and had to bring the car back to Finn's before he woke up. She checked the timer and began to get herself ready for the next step in the plan.

* * *

Sam walked in nervously feeling as if everyone noticed he was in disguise but no one was paying him any mind because Mercedes did that well of a job. He noticed the stars walking the red carpet getting the pictures taken as he walked right into hall. He checked his timer and watched as the celebrities mingled and drank. He walked over to the bar and snapped pictures of celebs as they past. He wasn't discreet enough as he caught the attention of someone.

"This must be your first time." The man said drinking his champagne and standing next to Sam. Sam looked around nervously and put his cell away. "Too late, I saw you taking pictures. It's fine we all do it when we first get invited to these things." He smiled at Sam. "I'm Sebastian and you are?"

"Finn Hudson…" Sam said shaking his hand. "I guess I was kind of obvious with it, wasn't I?" Sam said laughing as Sebastian nodded.

"Look, I'll help you meet anyone here…to get your foot wet…just pick anyone and I'll introduce you." Sam smiled and scanned the room. He knew who he was looking for and she had been dancing the night away all night. He eyed her and pointed her out to him.

"How about her?" he said as Sebastian smiled.

"Good pick…this night is all for her anyway…why would you wanna meet anyone else?" he asked as he guided Sam towards Rachel Berry. "Rachel…I'd like you to meet an old pal of mine, Finn Hudson."

"Nice to meet you, Finn Hudson!" Rachel smiled and turned her attention to him. Sam took her hand and planted a soft kiss on it before smiling back at her. "Oh he's a charmer!"

"I'll let you to get acquainted…I think I see Blaine Anderson by himself…"Sebastian said walking away without a glance. Rachel scanned Sam and then stopped noticing the ring on his finger then sipped her drink.

"She must be a lucky woman…"

"Who?" Sam asked not noticing he forgot to remove his wedding ring. He cursed himself as he saw her looking at it.

"You're married…"

"Not for tonight…" Sam said quickly thinking on his feet. She smiled widely when he said that. There was nothing he hated more than cheaters other than a home wrecker. He forced a smile on his face as she smiled back at him watching him place his hand in his pocket.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her, right?"

"Right!" he replied. "How about we go somewhere more private?"

"I have a limo out front…"

"You also have paparazzi…"

"Well…what do you suppose we do?" she asked eyeing him seductively. He smiled realizing how easy this was going to be. They took the back exit to where he parked Finn's car. The moment she saw the car she frowned. "Is this your car?"

"Yes…no one would ever think you'd be in a car like this, right?" he said smiling as she stepped into the beat up 1986 chevy.

"You got that right!" she replied as she placed her seat belt on. Going around the car, Sam sent a one word text to Mercedes and she replied back.

"READY!"

He drove the car to her address as she continued to brag about herself and he glanced at the time. Just as he planned the car ran out of gas right behind the entrance of her home. She rolled her eyes and looked over at him.

"You've got to be kidding me?"

"I'm sorry, I was distracted by your beauty I didn't notice I was running out of gas…"he said and she smiled. "On a good note we are just a hop and skip away…we can just climb over that wall there…" he said pointing to the wall that surrounded her home. She looked over at him as if he was crazy.

"You want me to climb that?"

"Nope…I'm going to lift you!" he said smiling at her before getting out the car. She smiled widely turned on by these turn of events.

"This is kinda sexy..."She said running behind him as she took off her heels. Sam reached the wall and hopped to the top then leaned over and stretched his hands out to her. She jumped and took his hands as he pulled her up to him. She grabbed a hold of his neck. "Oh my God that was so fun!" she exclaimed as he jumped down with her clinging to him. He placed her down and checked the timer.

"Race you to the entrance?" he challenged. She smiled and ran before he could finish. He sent a text to Mercedes, telling her to get in position, and then followed behind Rachel. "You cheated!" he said to her as they stood breathless at her door.

"Yeah…I know…you should spank me for being a bad girl…I deserve to be punished!" she said opening her door.

"You have no idea!" Sam said softly as he followed behind her. He watched as she put in her security code to turn off the alarm and walked over to him to close the door but he stopped her. He pulled her in kissing her and carrying her into the home. He needed the door opened so that Mercedes could get in and take everything easily.

"The door…Sam…you're so naughty!" she squealed as he threw her on the couch. He looked up and watched as Mercedes crept in and closed the door running up the stairs.

"Don't worry I kicked it closed!" he lied. "Do you have any drinks to get things started?" he asked she nodded and pointed to her liquor cabinet. He walked over and poured them a drink and dropped two sleeping pills in her drink before walking back over to her. "Let's toast the night…to Rachel Berry!"

"To Rachel Berry!" she shouted before downing the drink. He smiled as she pulled him down on to her and kissed him.

* * *

Mercedes ran through all her drawers, not finding anything but fake jewelry until she stumbled into a false bottom drawer. "What's this?" she pulled it apart and noticed stacks of cash. "Why on earth does Rachel Berry have a false bottom?" she took all the cash and place the bottom back and then went to another drawer where she found a big bag of what looked like coke. "Oh shit!" Mercedes exclaimed laughing then stopping when she heard them coming up the stairs. She replaced everything and ran to the closet and watched Sam get pushed on the bed. She hated seeing the tramp climb over her husband kissing all over him. Sam looked over at the closet then rolled Rachel over till she was looking up at him.

"Let's play a game…"he suggested.

"Oooh is it a game your wife likes to play? I bet she's a dirty slut…"

"Don't talk about my wife!" he warned her trying hard not to look at the closet. He knew Mercedes would beat the breaks off of her and their plan would be ruined.

"What are you going to do...spank me?" Rachel asked turning over in a doggy position. "Come on…I like it rough!" then she just fell flat. Sam walked over and checked her to make sure she fell asleep.

"Damn that bitch was hard?" Sam said walking over to the closet. Mercedes walked out over to where Rachel slept and Sam pulled her away. "Whoaaaaa babe, stick to the plan! What did you find?"

"Money…fake jewelry wear bitch does coke!" Mercedes said showing him the bag of coke. He looked back at Rachel and laughed.

"Okay well we gotta go…we have 4 minutes to get the car back to Finn's…" Sam said walking towards the door.

"Wait…" Mercedes said getting on the bag and ripping the coke bag open and poured it all over Rachel's body. Sam watched his wife and smiled as she proceeded to wipe down everything before they left.

Breaking News

I am Kurt Hummel with Channel 2 action news, where they are taking in Finn Hudson for the robbery of pop diva Rachel Berry, witnesses have placed the Ohio native at the party and his car was spotted near her home on the night where Ms. Berry should be celebrating she is being admitted to a rehab facility for drug use….

"We actually did it, babe!" Mercedes said in shock as they watched the news. Sam smiled at his wife and nodded. "Do you feel bad at all?"

"Not really…I actually have another person if you're up to it…"

"I thought you said just one time?"

"She didn't have enough money, babe! This person has the money we could really use!" Sam said smiling at her and pulling out his phone. "Blaine Anderson!"

"He's nice looking."

"You ready, Bonnie?" he asked looking at her. She smiled and nodded.

"Ready Clyde!"


	24. Mechanic Sam part 2

*****By popular demand here's Sam the Mechanic part 2- I don't own glee fa LA LA LA la ... blah blah blah... enjoy! I have a few more one shots coming so stay tuned. Feel free to leave a review or send a request via reviews or PM. My tumblr is mango-blogs u can send request there too. *****

* * *

Sam and Mercedes continued to watch the rest of the movie and ate dinner. Sam continued to point out all of the flaws in the movie and how something like this would never work. Mercedes continued to ignore him while thinking about kissing him again but when he got back with the food he distanced himself and began eating like a caveman. After the movie was done she suddenly realized that she needed to just go shower for bed.

"Do you mind grabbing my traveling bag for me out of my car?" Mercedes asked standing up. Sam eyed her as she stretched and smiled.

"Sure... hand me the keys!" He said catching the keys as she tossed them to him. She ran up to the bathroom and began to shower. She sang as she showered to stop the thoughts of kissing Sam again.

"Girl... stop being a punk and jump on him!" She thought to herself. "You always take the safe route with everything... that's why you ain't got a man now!" She mumbled to herself. She knew that once she left the town she'd never have to see him again so she wouldn't have to face embarrassment. No strings attached would work in this situation and she knew it was possible. She turned the water off and walked over to grab a towel. "This small towel ain't gon cover my ass!" She thought as she wrapped it around her and went to brush her teeth.

Sam grabbed her traveling bag and came back in only to find she'd gone to shower. He went up the stairs to hand the bag to her but ended up just listening to her sing as she showered. Then she paused and said something but he couldn't hear it clearly. After she stopped singing completely he left to place her bag on Kurt's bed. He was mad that the delivery man interrupted them because when he got back, his thoughts took over. She was on the brink of being a star and here he was just a mechanic with a broken heart. But, he was attracted to her and he hadn't been attracted to anyone since finding out that Quinn cheated on him with his best friend and ended up being pregnant for him.

"Just go for it and stop thinking so damn much!" Sam said to himself. He was so deep in thought that he hadn't notice Mercedes right behind him.

"Go for what?" She asked startling him. He turned to her and smiled before scanning the towel that she had on her that barely covered her completely that she held in her hand to keep it from falling. He couldn't find the words he was looking for but he had no problem finding her lips. He pinned her to the wall that was between Kurt's door and the bathroom, kissing her. She dropped the towel and threw her arms immediately around his neck. They rolled till they ended up back in the bathroom. Sam paused to take his shirt off as she hopped on the counter top and pulling him back in by his pants. Sam smiled against her lips as she wrapped her legs around him and tossed her head back biting her bottom lip as Sam trailed kisses down her neck. "Sam!"

"Beautiful..." He said softly as he palmed her left breast with his hand and sucked on her right nipple. She arched her back and ran her hands through his hair as he continued to suck on each nipple, swapping between the two. Sam placed his free hand between her legs and parted her lips and rubbed on her clit with his thumb. "God you're wet..." He said looking up at her. She stared back at him with the same hunger that he had in his eyes. He wanted to feel her but not till he got a chance to taste her. Placing both his hands behind her knees and pushing them towards her chest he kneeled down placing his face where his hand once was.

"Oh God..." Mercedes exclaimed as Sam began to slide his tongue inside of her. She looked down at him and rubbed on his head as he began to suck on her clit. "Oh shit Sam... Shiiiiiiittttt!" She said as she inched away from his lips. He pulled her back to him holding her legs tight as he sucked and nibbled on her clit. Mercedes moans were getting louder and louder and her legs began to shake. She grabbed on to his hair and pushed him in deeper, grinding on his face as she felt herself on the brink of coming.

"Mmmhmm!" He mumbled as he continued to make her squirm. He let go of one of her legs and pulled his pants and boxers down and allowed them to fall to his ankles and rubbed himself as she came. He held on as she tried to push him away. When she began to beg he got up and pushed himself deep inside her. He wasn't thinking! She wasn't thinking! They were in the zone! He clamped on to her lips as he thrusted in and out of her. "Damn Mercedes!" He growled as he placed his head in her neck. Mercedes clawed his back as he thrusted. He thrusted so hard that they began to knock the decorative items on the ground.

"Right... there... Sam!" Mercedes tried to get a grip on anything she could find. It had been a while since she got piped down like this. Mercedes came so hard she saw stars. Sam continued to thrust till he came and fell on top of her. They stayed in that position for a few minutes as they realized what they'd just done. "Oh my God!" Sam lifted off her slowly running his hand through his hair.

"I'm so sorry... I... I've never..." He began to ramble. "I'm clean...I promise..." He continued. Mercedes looked around for something to cover herself. What was she thinking? "I... got tested recently... Quinn cheated on me that's why we broke up... so I... I got tested... I'm sorry!" He continued to say as Mercedes walked out of the bathroom.

"I can't believe... I just did that... that was so stupid..." She grabbed the towel and held it against her. Sam pulled his pants up and followed her. "That was so stupid!" She said again going into Kurt's room.

"Mercedes... if you're... if you end up pregnant... I'll be there for you and the baby." He said watching her shuffle through her travel bag. She looked at him as if he was crazy so he continued. "I know I'm just a mechanic but I'm good with kids... I'd be a great dad... husband..."

"Whoa...Sam... slow down!" She said her hand up at him. "I'm on the pill for one... and two, I'm not marrying you... we shouldn't have had sex... let alone unprotected!" She sat down and shook her head. "That was stupid! Lucky for you I'm clean but what if I wasn't... what if you weren't..."

"I've never..."

"Look... what's done is done..." She said as she got dressed.

"You're leaving?" He asked.

"Yes Sam... I know there was nothing wrong with my car...I called Burt and he told me there was no such thing as a phalange... I can't stay here!" She said looking over at him before grabbing her bags. Sam felt embarrassed. She walked up to him and paused pulling him in for a hug. "Thanks for... fixing the car... and..."

"Yeah!" He said hugging her back. He had a feeling he'd never hear from her again after she left. "I'm really sorry..."

"Don't... just... let's forget about it, okay!" She said looking into his eyes knowing she'd never forget him and what just happened. He smiled at her sadly and nodded as she walked out the room.

"Will I ever hear from you again?" He asked following her down the steps and she paused then turned to him and smiled.

"I'll be on the radio!" She said and with that she was gone.

* * *

**Side note- I don't condone unprotected sex at all but this shit happens. So I decided to try something out of character for them both. We know Sam's serious about protection and we know Mercedes is serious about sex and marriage. So this is the OOC irresponsible one shot of samcedes**.


	25. A Different Homecoming 2

*****Several request for Homecoming part 2- here it goes... Hope you enjoy it... And no there won't be a part 3 lol... There will be a part 3 to Sam the mechanic tho and bonnie &amp; Clyde...I don't own glee tho*****

* * *

Sam watched as Mercedes and Derek engaged in conversation as they all mingled at a small gathering Rachel was hosting. Mercedes kept laughing at what was most likely dumb jokes. He felt they couldn't be that funny because she wasn't laughing how she laughed when Sam made her laugh. Something wasn't right about her and Derek being together. The more he saw them together the more he hated Derek.

"If looks could kill... you'd be serving 15 to 20!" Quinn said sitting next to Sam.

"What are you talking about, Quinn?" Sam asked without looking at her. Derek was now telling a joke to Mercedes and Kurt and they were both laughing now.

"You've been staring at Derek as if he stole something that belonged to you!"

"Well didn't he?"

"No... he didn't!" Quinn said standing in front of him causing Sam to look at her. "Look Sam, I know you're upset and hurt, but Mercedes is happy!"

"She's not really happy."

"She's been smiling ever since she's been here and Derek is the cause of that! You have to respect that she's happy..."

"Quinn, those aren't real smiles. I know her! The smiles she had with me were happy smiles... that right there..." He said pointing in their direction with his chin as Quinn turned to look. "Those are forced smiles." Quinn looked for a minute and noticed Mercedes sneaking looks over at Sam before laughing again.

"Maybe... the smiles are different... maybe the happiness she had with you is different but it doesn't mean she's not happy with him."Quinn paused. "Just promise me you won't do anything to break them up... let her come to you on her own."

"I won't do anything like that... I'm not like that..."he paused when Quinn arched her brow at him. "Okay maybe I was... but I'm different now."

"Alright Sam!" She said before walking away, knowing he was lying. Sam returned his gaze on Mercedes and smiled when she walked his way leaving Derek talking to Kurt and Puck. He shifted nervously but kept his gaze on her.

"Hey!"

"Hey!" He responded giving her a lopsided smirk. She played with the drink she had in her hand and smiled at him.

"So... you're coaching now..." She started. Sam nodded still smiling at her as she nervously avoided eye contact. "Are you enjoying that? Are you finally happy?"

"Yeah... I love being a coach... I could be happier though but it's a process, I guess."

"I'm really proud of you..."

"Are you happy, Mercedes?" Sam asked cutting her off. He didn't believe those smiles and laughter. He couldn't accept her being happy with anyone else. He just wanted to hear her say she was happy and mean it, otherwise he wasn't going to accept it.

"Of course I'm happy... I'm doing what I love with the people I love!"

"Are you sure about that?" He asked stepping closer to her. "Are you sure you're truly happy?" He asked again. She looked back at Derek and noticed he was fully engaged in conversation with Puck at this point. She grabbed Sam's hand and took him outside.

"Sam... I know it's hard for you to see me dating someone..." She stated once they were outside.

"You think it's hard?" Sam chuckled. "It burns for me to see you with him..." He said putting emphasis on burn. She closed her eyes obviously remembering that she said that to him. "I waited for you... and you come waltzing back to Lima with Patrick Swayze..."

"What?"

"Acting like you're happy..." Sam continued. "I know what you look like when you're really happy... I know you, Mercedes and this isn't you!"

"Sam... I am happy!"she replied softly. "You can't keep doing things like this."

"Like what?"

"Any time I'm with someone you try and break us up..."

"All I'm doing is speaking the truth... I know you're not happy with that guy..."

"His name is Derek..."

"You're not happy with that guy... not like you are when you're with me!" Sam said ignoring her correction. Sam took her hand and pulled her closer to him. "I'm still in love with you, Mercedes!" He said staring into her eyes. She stiffened a bit and he smiled. "I'm not going to kiss you... even though I really want to right now..."

"Mercedes, are you out there?" Sam heard Derek's voice say causing them to pull apart. Sam smiled at her one last time before walking off, leaving her alone on the steps. "There you are, Mermer! Why are you out here alone?" Sam watched as Mercedes walked back into the party with Derek.

* * *

Sam left and didn't return to the party that night leaving Mercedes with her thoughts. She pretended to have fun at the party but her mind was on Sam. She didn't think this was going to be this hard. She knew Sam would be upset, she expected him to say he'd fight for her, she expected him to kiss her that night on the steps as well. He didn't and he didn't fight for her either. When he didn't pursue her it made her realize she didn't want to be with Derek like she thought she did. She dated Derek because she knew if she came back single and Sam was dating that it would be hard for her to look at him.

Now she sat not too far from him at the Glee Club Alumni bonfire stealing glances his way. He didn't stop looking at her though. She could see he was hating every moment Derek would whisper something in her ear. Again, she pretended to laugh at his jokes. She continued to pretend she was happy with him. She knew then that she had to break up with Derek. She didn't want to go down the same lane as she did with Shane.

"Derek, can we go somewhere and talk?" She asked turning her gaze to him. He smiled rubbing her arms gently.

"Sure Mermer!" He replied. They got up hand and hand walking right past Sam. Mercedes felt Sam's eyes on her as they walked inside of the school. Mercedes led Derek into the choir room and sat down silently thinking if the best way to break things off where he wouldn't quit as her choreographer. "What's going on, Mermer?" He said holding her hands.

"Can you please not call me that?" She asked. He looked shocked and letting go of her hands. She never liked it when he called her that. Another thing she pretended for the sake of being with him.

"Ummm sure, sorry!"

"Derek...I... I'm so happy I met you..."

"I'm happy I met you too! I've never been this happy with a girlfriend before. I was even thinking about telling my parents about you and..."

"Wait... let me finish please..." Mercedes said placing her hand on his. He was about to make this harder now. "You came around a time when I was extremely lonely and... I... feel like you were a great friend... still think you are and want us to continue in the route..."

"Mermer... sorry... Mercedes!" He said pulling his hand away from her. "Are you breaking up with me?" She didn't immediately answer. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"I'm still in love with someone else."

"Sam?" He questioned. Her eyes looked up at him and it was all the confirmation he needed. "I knew it! I knew it!" He said walking over to the piano. "You know your friends sort of warned me. They said that you and Sam do this all the time, playing with peoples hearts!"

"I didn't intentionally play with your heart!"

"You did! You told me you were over him! And I believed you!"Derek shouted startling her. This was going the way she hoped. She'd never seen him upset like this before.

"Derek... I'm really sorry... I really believed I was over him as well..."

"Bullshit!" He said cutting her off. "The moment you cut days out of the tour just to come help an "old friend" I had a feeling you were coming here for him! That's why I had to come! I had to see if you really were over him. I almost believed you!"

"I... I'm sorry!" She said getting up to at least try and hug him. She hated that she hurt him this way.

"Save it!" He said backing away from her. "Have fun with Sam!" He smiled at her nodding before walking out of the choir room.

* * *

Sam became worried when Mercedes was gone for too long. He watched them walk into the school and wondered if she was actually leaving. He got up after waiting on them to return to the bonfire when Quinn stopped him.

"Sam... let her come to you!"

"I can't Quinn!" He said walking past her and running inside of the building. He knew she wasn't in the auditorium since it was locked up at this hour. So he ran to the choir room bumping into Derek. "Hey!" He said feeling as he'd been caught stalking. Derek looked upset, and he was alone. Where was Mercedes?"

"Treat her right, Sam!" was all he said before walking past him and back towards the bonfire. Sam unsure of what just happened continued towards the choir room where he found her sitting alone.

"Mercedes?" She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. He hated seeing women cry but he really hated seeing her cry. Knowing in a way, he was the cause of it. He walked into the room and sat next to her as she sobbed. He pulled her into his arm. It all was a bit familiar, reminding him of how she cried when they broke up.

"I told him about us." She said reminding him again of the other time they broke up. Well, they sort of broke up. This time he didn't say anything. He just held her, afraid he'd say the wrong thing. "We gotta stop doing this!"

"I wonder... how many times we gotta do this before we get it right?" She looked up at him and smiled.

"I actually thought you gave up on us!" She said. He wiped her tears off her face and kissed her softly.

"I'm never giving up on us!"


	26. Sam the mechanic 3

**Hey here's the last one shot for Sam the mechanic. I don't own glee or whatever.**

* * *

4 weeks later-

No strings attached. Things like that only went well in movies. In real life, worlds are torn apart and people are forced to make decisions that are stronger than strings. After Mercedes left, Sam felt attached to the memory of her. Every time he passed by Kurt's room he remembered her. Every time he brushed his teeth he envisioned her sitting on the counter, clawing at his back as he drove into her with all his might. Unprotected, what was he thinking? Why was he not thinking? Why hadn't she called him since she left? Those were the thoughts that ran through his mind daily.

He kept busy to keep from thinking of ways things could have occurred differently. He was busy scrubbing the gunk under his nails when Kurt walked up the steps on his phone. Sam listened closely and could hear Mercedes laughing on the other end. She had the most contagious laugh and caused Kurt to throw his head back and laugh as well.

"Mercedes, I'll be back in New York in a few days. I am only here to make sure my dad is going to his doctor appointments. When I get back I want to hear all about this guy you want to hook me up with." Kurt said dragging his luggage in. He looked over at Sam and paused. "Hey Sam!" Sam nodded his way and continued to clean his nails as he continued to tell Mercedes his plans. He wondered if she would ask Kurt about him at all but from the flow of the conversation he can tell that she hadn't. "Alright Diva, I'll see you then!" Kurt said before hanging up. Sam walked out to the bathroom and leaned on the door to Kurt's room.

"Was that Mercedes?"

"Yup!" Kurt responded and began to unpack. "Do you know where my dad went?"

"He had a date with Carole…" Sam walked in and sat on the bed. He tried to find a clever way to ask more question but he couldn't find one. "So did she ask about me?" he asked and immediately regretted it. Kurt looked over at him quizzically.

"Uhhh…no…why would she ask about you?" He asked eyeing Sam as he continued to unpack his bags.

"Oh…well…you know I did fix her car…just was wondering…" he replied. Kurt gave him a long look then smiled. "What?"

"You like Diva, don't you?" Kurt asked crossing his arms and smiling. Sam shook his head and stood to leave.

"No…I actually just wanted to know how she was that's all." He replied and walked out of the room. "I'll be downstairs in my room." He said going down the stairs as quick as he could.

* * *

Mercedes was tired. This was a different type of feeling that Mercedes wasn't used to at all. She just felt like sleeping all day but she had to go to the studio and she had dance rehearsals. The moment she walked inside of her apartment she couldn't wait to climb in her bed, but instead she found herself running to the bathroom. This was her third time running to the bathroom but this time it wasn't to pee. She threw her purse to the ground and threw up all her lunch in the toilet. She hadn't thrown up like this since she had the flu in high school and looking at her calendar, she knew this wasn't the flu. "Women always want the strings!" she remembered Sam saying a few weeks ago. Not this woman! She was a week late, running to the bathroom to pee, puking her eyes out and feeling sleepy all the time…those were strong strings! Mercedes pulled her purse over to her and ruffled through it till she felt the box that she had purchased that afternoon. She opened the box and pulled out the contents and almost as if her eyes needed to see them out the box for reality to hit, they began to fill with tears. She got up and washed her face and dried it off with a towel but her face remained wet. She looked in the mirror, she was still crying.

"You've ruined your life now, Mercedes!" she said as she continued to cry. "I'm fine though…I'll be fine!" she wiped her tears away. "You're not fine! You have an album to release, a show to perform, and now you're puking everywhere! You're…not…fine!" she shouted to herself. "Now you're arguing with yourself!" She slumped down to the floor and pulled out her cellphone to dial Kurt's number.

"Diva…I was just about to call you…I was heading your way to tell you something juicy…"Kurt said immediately. "I went on that date with that Sebastian guy…and although I didn't really like his CW hair style, he was actually a –"he paused when he heard her sniffle. "Mercedes?"

"Kurt…"she cried into the phone. "I need you…I can't do this…"

"Diva, I am on my way right now!" he said hanging up. Within minutes he had use his emergency keys and walked into her apartment. "Mercedes…where are you?" he asked then stopped when he saw her slumped on the floor holding the pregnancy test in her hand. "Oh Diva…what happened?" he asked sitting next to her. Instead of answering she cried into his shoulder. "It's going to be okay!"

"I messed up Kurt…screwed up big time…" Mercedes said wiping away her tears. "I did something I said I never would have done…"

"You slept with Shane again?"

"Ugh no Kurt…" she said getting up from the floor and walking out of the bathroom as Kurt followed. Mercedes proceeded to tell Kurt about everything as Kurt listened without interrupting.

"That explains why Sam kept asking about you when I went to visit my dad."

"He did? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well I didn't think you were interested honestly…anyway…you don't know if you're pregnant…"Kurt said pulling Mercedes up. "Now waltz in there and pee on that stick and we'll take it from there." Kurt said pushing her towards the bathroom. Mercedes nodded and entered the bathroom. She peed on the stick even though she knew what the results would be. She was praying it would say negative. She was praying that her birth control would control the one moment she made a bad decision. No strings attached. She prayed for no strings!

"Guess we wait now!" she said walking out of the bathroom. "If you end up pregnant...I'll be there for you and the baby..." she remembered Sam saying as she watched the results come across the display.

* * *

Sam was busy working on a car in the garage when he heard Kurt's voice calling his name. He stopped and wiped his hands and walked in his direction.

"What's going on?"

"No time for formalities, Sam!" Kurt said grabbing Sam's hand and guiding him inside of the house. "Look, what I am about to tell you will get me killed…"

"Did you just rob a bank and you need me to cover for you?"

"No…Sam…" Kurt replied rolling his eyes. "Mercedes will kill me when she finds out that I am telling you this but this is for her own good…"

"Wait…is she okay?" he asked suddenly worried about her well-being. Kurt smiled at Sam before he continued.

"No…but she needs you…"

"She…needs me?" Sam asked raising a brow at Kurt and sitting down across from him. Kurt rolled his eyes again before continuing.

"She's pregnant! You need to help her because if I know her…and I do…she's going to try and do this on her own…" Kurt continued as Sam sat with his hands in his hair.

2 weeks later-

Sam pulled his suitcase out of the cab and looked up at the address that Kurt gave him. He took a deep breath and walked up to the door and knocked. When there was no response he sat on the steps and called Kurt. He wasn't too sure about Kurt's idea but he knew he had to do something.

"Hey Kurt...it's Sam!"

"Are you at her house yet?" he responded. Sam never understood why Kurt could never just say hello when answering his phone. Burt had said the same thing to him plenty times but Kurt was always in a rush to get to whatever the call was about.

"Yeah...she's not home! I've knocked and knocked...why don't you just give me her phone number?" he asked. He had begged Kurt for Mercedes number the moment Kurt told him Mercedes was pregnant. He hated just springing up at her apartment unannounced. She obviously didn't want to ever see him again or she would have tried to reach out to him. She knew he was at Burt's house, she knew Kurt could get in touch with him, she had so many ways to get a hold of him but she never contacted him. To top it off she told Kurt not to tell him about her being pregnant. This was his child too and he felt he deserved to be a part of the baby's life from the beginning.

"Sam...I already told you that would be a bad idea..."

"Oh and this is better? Just showing up at her doorsteps with everything I own with me? You know I quit working for your dad to come up here right?" Sam asked mainly to himself thinking he didn't think this through.

"Trust me Sam...this will work out!" Kurt replied before hanging up. Sam was beyond worried. He wasn't sure what to expect and how he'd explain this situation to Mercedes or if she'd allow him to at all. And to make things worst how was he going to help provide for a baby with no job. Just then a cab pulled up and watched as Mercedes stepped out and paid the driver. He smiled nervously and stood as she approached the steps then stopped when she saw him.

"Sam?"

"Hey Mercedes!" Sam smiled at her. She looked at him then at his luggage and frowned.

"I'm going to kill Kurt!"

* * *

"Diva are you home?" Kurt said once Mercedes answered the phone. Mercedes had spent some hours at the studio and was just now on her way home when Kurt called her.

"I'm on my way home... why?" Mercedes asked wondering why he didn't just wait for her inside since he had a key.

"Oh I wanted to stop by and talk to you about something but you sound tired..."

"I really am...I just don't have the energy right now, honestly! Can we possibly meet up tomorrow?"she asked hating that this pregnancy had her so tired all the time.

"That's fine... see you then... Oh and don't be mad at me... just know everything I do I do it out of love." And before she could respond he hung up. She looked at the phone confused just as the taxi pulled up to her doorstep. It all made sense when she saw Sam.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him as she walked to her door. He looked shocked when she allowed him. He followed her in but stopped when she walked into the bathroom to relieve herself.

"I came because I think we need to talk." He said. He listened as she turned the water on and then off before coming back out and looking at him as if she had no idea why.

"A phone call would have been better!" She said walking past him and into the kitchen. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"No... no thanks..." He replied. "I told Kurt that but he said this is something we need to discuss face to face..."

"I'm sure he did say that!" She said walking back out. "You can sit you know..." He smiled and sat. He rehearsed this conversation so many times but nothing was going as planned. He was ready for her to shout at him, ignore him but not this. She was acting like this wasn't a big deal at all.

"So... how far you feeling?" He asked and almost as if he triggered something within her she jumped up and ran to the bathroom. Mercedes reached the toilet just in time for everything she ate too decorate the bottom of the toilet bowl. As she puked her guts out she felt Sam walk in and pull her hair back. Any other day she would have told him not to touch her hair but her mouth was busy puking. Once she was done she flushed and then walked over to the sink and gargled some mouthwash as Sam studied her from behind. "I'm sorry..." He began. Mercedes spat out the mouthwash and rinsed with water and then looked at him.

"What for?"

"I did this to you..."

"You weren't alone." She replied as she wiped her lips with a towel. They stood in silence, both remembering how they got there. He walked up to her taking the towel out of her hand, wiping the corners of her lips. "To be honest, I'm kind of embarrassed."

"Don't be..." He said before she could stop him he was kissing her. She never would have expected seeing him again this way but the kiss brought back the memory of what happened that night. Just as quick as things happened last time it went down just as quick again. This time foreplay was skipped although his hands grabbed on to her boobs, she went straight for his pants. She wasn't thinking. He wasn't thinking. They weren't thinking. "You smell good..." He said burying his face in her neck. His pants fell to his ankles. He lifted her dress, pushed her knees back and panties to the side before he entered her deep as she held on to him tight. It felt better than last time. Wetter! Tighter! Is that even possible?

"Sam..." She said softly in his ears as he gave her deep strokes. She'd thought about this every day since she left Ohio. She didn't think he could top last time! She didn't think they would ever do it again! She knew they needed to stop but damn it felt so good. He placed his head on her forehead and stared right into her eyes as they came. "Shit!"

He pulled away and leaned against the wall as Mercedes adjusted herself. He ran his fingers through his hair and looked down at his penis as if it betrayed him. Mercedes ran her own fingers in her hair before looking up at him.

"We can't keep doing shit like this, Sam!" She said shocking him "You need to leave..." She added. He nodded without saying a word he lifted his pants up and walked out of the bathroom. Within seconds she heard her front door close. "Ugh... what's wrong with me?" She asked her reflection before walking out of her bathroom and going to the front door. "Sam... don't leave!" She said opening the door to see him standing in front of it.

"I won't leave you!"

* * *

The following months were hard on the both of them. Mercedes had to adjust to her body changes and Sam had to find another job in a busy city. Things were weird for Sam because he wanted to be with Mercedes but she felt he was only doing it because she was pregnant. Eventually he backed off and focused on trying to find a job. He got lucky one day when he went to apply for a mechanic job and ended up getting a deal to play a mechanic in a commercial. He was excited because after months of living in New York, he finally had a job.

"I've for good news!" He said entering the apartment. Mercedes was on the couch when walked in all smiles.

"What's going on?" She asked getting herself comfortable as he sat next to her and rubbed her tummy.

"How's daddy's girl doing?" He asked her belly. Mercedes smiled as he continued to baby talk her tiny. Something he did every day since finding out they were having a girl.

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Oh... remember that job application I went to fill out?" He asked. She nodded anticipating him saying got the job. "Well I didn't get the job!"

"Ummm... that's not good news, Sam!"

"No... I got a better job... I'm going to be Sam the mechanic in a commercial!" He announced.

"Oh my God Sam... are you serious?" She asked. She knew he was getting frustrated with his job search.

"Yes... so now I'll have money to take care of my family... we can get married..."he began rambling. Mercedes' smile disappeared.

"Sam... I already told you... I don't want to get married like that! It has to be done the right way!" She stated causing his smile to disappear as well.

"Nothing we do is the right way."

"I don't want you to marry me because I'm pregnant... and I'm definitely not walking..." She got up from the couch. "Scratch that... Waddle down the aisle with a big ole belly full of stretch marks...nope..." She waddled past him to her bedroom. "We're not even in a relationship!" She said shaking her head before entering her bedroom and laying down. She pulled her shirt over her belly and rubbed it softly.

"Well... then maybe..." Sam said walking into her room, grabbing some organic Shea butter and walking towards her. "Maybe we should change that..." He pulled her shirt up and scooped some Shea butter in his hand and began to rub her tummy. "You might not be ready to marry me but maybe we can start with dating and being an actual couple." He stated looking at her. Mercedes smiled as she watched him rub on her belly. "Let's see what the baby says..." He started planting kisses on her stomach. "Mommy and daddy should be together right?"

"The baby can't decide that." She said blushing. Sam paused then got on the bed next to her pulling her to face him.

"I just want to do this right!" He said before kissing her softly. That night, for the first time ever, he got to sleep in her bed and hold her tight.

The next morning Mercedes was in the bathroom relieving herself when she heard keys jingling. She heard Kurt announce himself before walking right into the bedroom.

"Diva, get out of bed. I've brought breakfast for us to eat!" She heard him say. Kurt pulled back the covers a bit to find Sam in her bed. "Oh well excuse me..." He said covering Sam back and turning to the bathroom.

"Morning Kurt!" She said walking out of the bathroom and into the dining room. Kurt followed behind her.

"What's going on here?"

"Sam kinda proposed last night!" Mercedes replied as she poured herself some orange juice. Kurt in shock dropped the box of bagels on the table.

"And what did you say? Let's go half on our next baby?"

"She said "hell to the nizzy no!" Sam responded imitating her sass. Mercedes giggled as he walked up to her and kissed her.

"Oh thank God... no offense Sam, but y'all already move too fast and you don't have a job..."

"Actually he does... he's got a commercial shoot lined up as Sam the mechanic!" Mercedes replied proudly.

"Well... Congratulations... we need to celebrate over breakfast and you guys can fill me in on why you both are all lovey dove now!" Kurt said sitting down and looking at the new couple and smiling. He was happy things were working out for them.

* * *

**alright that's the end of Sam the mechanic lol... and they lived unrealistically happily ever after.**


	27. Clock strikes 12

*****anon request: Recreate the clock scene from the Spanish Teacher for season 6.- this is one of my favorite samcedes scene. Anyway hope y'all like it.*****

* * *

Six months, eight days, many hours and seconds since she last saw Sam. She gazed at the numerous pictures she had of him in her phone. Pictures of them, happy and naïve and in ignorant bliss. Her Facebook status said single, she changed that when she arrived in Vegas. His Facebook said nothing, nothing was updated. His profile picture was still a picture of them cuddling on the couch taking a selfie. That was six months ago. Six months since they went their separate ways. Although they smiled in the picture, she could still remember and see the sadness behind her eyes. Sam had sadness plus uncertainty behind his. He was planning to return to Lima and had no idea what he'd be doing or where he was going. She understood why he left New York and leaving there seemed to actually have done some good for him. She couldn't wait to see him again.

"I should be at McKinley by noon." She texted Sam but she didn't send it. They'd kept in contact since she left but not the way she would have liked them to. She was always busy with the tour. He was always busy with coach Beiste.

"You ready to see Samjolina?" Santana asked as she walked over and sat next to her. Mercedes rolled her eyes then hit send. "I mean, you've been looking at your phone all day..."

"I was texting Kurt!" Mercedes lied and placed her phone in her pocket. "Just wanted to let him know when we'd be there!"

"Uh huh!"

"You should have sent a pigeon... they deliver messages faster and it's free!" Brittany added with a smile.

"I'm going to take a nap... we have a long ride!" Mercedes said ignoring the two girls and heading to the back of the tour bus when her phone buzzed and Sam's name flashed on the screen. She smiled as she read the message.

* * *

Sam had been counting the days till everyone came back to Lima. He couldn't wait to see everyone. Honestly, he couldn't wait to see Mercedes. It had been six months since he last held her in his arms. Six months since she told him he was free to date other girls. In those six months all he did was think of her. He saw her change her Facebook status to single. She changed her profile picture to the Troubletones. Deep down he was jealous but he decided not to mention it when they did talk on the phone. Then slowly those calls came in less and less as they both became busy. Even then, he still didn't update his status. He still left the picture of the two of them hugged up on the couch. In his heart they were still together. So he kept himself busy working with Beiste. When Rachel told him that every one was returning he started the countdown. And when she texted him early that morning he knew it was real.

"Counting down the hours now, huh?" Beiste asked as she poured milk in a big tub full of cereal. Sam smiled and joined her at the table as he made himself a bowl as well.

"Yeah... everyone's coming back! It will be great to see them again... so much to say to each other after six months..." Sam replied placing a spoonful in his mouth. Beiste smiled at him and nodded.

"Especially Mercedes, right?" She asked causing Sam to look at her and smile shyly. She'd walked in on him watching her Disco Inferno video plenty nights or him just staring at her social media pictures for hours.

"Yeah...I guess... Mercedes too!"

"Don't wanna get in your business but just make sure she knows exactly how you feel before she leaves again."

"She knows!" Sam said giving Beiste a lopsided smile as they continued to eat in silence. He glanced at his watch and smiled, six more hours left.

* * *

There was traffic! On the day that she was supposed to see Sam again, there was traffic! Mercedes knew her pacing, and constantly asking the driver if he knew a different route was starting to get on everyone's nerves. But she had waited long enough she wanted to be at McKinley. She looked at the clock on the dash as it displayed the time. 11:30 and the bus wasn't moving.

"Mercedes, calm down! We'll get there! Your constant pacing is causing my nipples to chafe!" Santana said getting up and going into the restroom.

"Mercedes..." Brittany said walking over with her cat in hand.

"What Brittany?" Mercedes asked crossing her arms. She was not in the mood for Brittany to tell her anything Lord Tubbington told her.

"I know you're in a rush to see Sam and you're worried we won't get there by noon but you've gone six months already... A few minutes won't mess anything up." Britt said petting her cat. "Plus they're at school... Sam's not going no where!" Mercedes sighed as the blonde walked away. She was weird most of the time but there were times when she was right. This was one of them. Mercedes looked at the time again. 11:35. The bus began to move finally.

* * *

Sam imagined how their conversation would go plenty times but now that she was minutes away he had no idea what would happen. He was out on the field with Beiste as she spoke to him, his mind drifted to another way the conversation could go. He glanced at his watch. 11:45. Fifteen minutes and she'd be there. He had so much to say to her. He needed her to know that when he said he could live without sex that he really meant it. He needed her to know that he wanted to be without no matter how long she planned on waiting. He couldn't wait to tell her all these things so that maybe she'd be open to a long distance relationship with him.

"Sam... if you glance at the time one more time..." Beiste threatened as Sam looked down at his watch again. 11:59.

"Sorry Beiste... I just..."

"Just go..."Beiste said shaking her head at him. He smiled and dropped his clipboard running towards the door. "And Sam..." Sam turned to her holding on to the door. "Make sure she knows everything!"

"Thanks Beiste!" He said before entering the building. The bell rang and student filled the hallways but he was on a mission. He ran passed the choir room noticing she wasn't in there. He decided to check where her old locker was as he cut the corner and noticed her looking around for him. He paused until she noticed him and smiled walking towards him. Her hair flowing in curls with a light blonde streak down the front. She looked beautiful.

Mercedes heart beat was racing as she saw Sam standing at the end of the hall smiling at her. She walked over to him slowly replaying everything she planned on saying to him over and over in her head. He looked different. Mature. Sexier than she remembered. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out as they finally were standing in front of each other face to face. Six months, 8 days and countless hours since they last seen each other but all they could do is stare at each other.

He had so much to say to her. She had so much to say to him. They ignored the rustle and bustle of the students in the hallway as they continued to smile at each other. His eyes confessed how much he missed her. Her eyes confessed that she wanted him again. He reached out for her hand and stroked it with his thumb.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Santana said breaking them out of their trance. "We almost got into a car accident just so you to can eye sex each other in the hallways of McKinley High! At least jump into a janitors closet... or something!" She said as she rolled her eyes and walked past them. Sam shook his head at her then back to Mercedes.

"Nothing's changed I see!" He said.

"Some things... never do..."

* * *

**It wouldn't be right if someone didn't interrupt their moment lol. At least it's not Shane.**


	28. 365 Letters

*****This idea came to me last night cuz I'm crazy obsessed with samcedes anyway... I am only one shotting this but I would love someone to full fic it. Make whatever changes you want. This is loosely based off the movie THE NOTEBOOK...I don't own that movie or glee. Hoopoe you all enjoy me writing this on my birthday lol*****

* * *

365 letters. He'd written a letter a day to her so that she'd forgive him and never forget their love. She never wrote him back though. He tried to reach her on Facebook but she had since deleted &amp; blocked him. And everyone from glee gave him vague responses, he figured it was because no one knew of their relationship. That didn't make him stop writing her though. He loved her and understood why she didn't want to talk to him. As far as she knew, Sam left town without even saying goodbye. But what really happened was her parents told him to leave Mercedes alone. They didn't approve of their relationship and even though Sam didn't care what they thought he could see it was hurting her to disobey her parents. When his father got the job out of state he felt this was the best time to end things but he couldn't find the courage to tell her he was leaving. She was better off without him he told himself. Her well off parents never liked him the moment they found out he was living in a motel. But he loved her and realized distance wasn't enough to break their love.

So he continued to write her letters. Continued to apologize for not standing up for how he felt for her. He worked nights at a strip club and saved every penny for his plan to get Mercedes back. He looked out the window of the bus on its way to Lima, as the memory of how they started played back in his head. It was at junior prom when he asked her to dance. He'd known Mercedes for a while now but for the first time he really looked at her and she was beautiful. They danced till they couldn't dance anymore. They walked home holding hands but not saying a word. He remembers his heart beating hard and his mouth going dry as they stood in front of her door. He wanted to kiss her but instead he gave her a hug. Mercedes shocked him and kissed him though and he'd never forget that feeling. That began their secretive summer romance. And the night she introduced him to her dad was the ending of it. They snuck around but they eventually got caught and that was when they parted.

Sam arrived in Lima within three hours. His first plan was to go to her house but he decided against it. He went to Finn's house. He knew that Finn would help him and if anything his brother Kurt would know, Sam thought as he knocked on the door. He listened as Finn scrambled to the door.

"Sam?" He said in shock. Sam smiled happy to see his tall friend. "What are you doing here, dude?" He asked as they hugged.

"I'm moving back to Lima!" Sam said as he entered the house.

"That's really cool!" Finn said as they sat in the living room. "Most of the glee folk that graduated moved to New York... I stayed here to work for Burt fixing cars."

"Oh... anyone else stayed?" He asked specifically wondering about Mercedes. Finn sighed before telling him about Kurt and Rachel living in New York, Quinn going to Yale and Puck moving to L.A. with Mercedes. "Are they dating or something?" he asked trying to keep calm.

"Who...Puck and Mercedes?" Finn asked before laughing till he was blue in the face. "No... but they are roommates."

"Oh..." Sam said as he calculated how much money he had to go to L.A. he didn't think of the possibility of her moving away when he decided to come back to Lima. Maybe that's why she never replied to those letters.

"Yeah... plus Mercedes is dating Shane... you remember he played with us on the team." Finn said getting up. That was another thing Sam wasn't planning on hearing. "So where are you staying while you're here?"

"I'm not staying here... I'm going to L.A." Sam replied. Finn looked over at him with one brow raised. "And I'm going to need your help!"

* * *

Mercedes smiled as she listened to Puck apologize once again to Lauren for saying inappropriate comments about her body. She snuggled into Shane's side as they both watched the couple argue. She loved having them as roommates because it was like having a reality TV show right in her home. They fight just as much as they laughed... this was Shane's first time seeing it.

"Babe, aren't you going to say something?" Shane asked as Puck went down on one knee begging Lauren to forgive him.

"No... this is none of our business...Puck never learns..!" Mercedes said laughing. Shane felt bad for Puck and decided to intervene. Before Mercedes could stop him Shane was on his feet and trying to be a mediator.

"Lauren, don't do my boy like that!" Lauren glared at him but he didn't step away. "Look... all he said was he loved your big ass..." Puck tried to tell Shane to let it go but he continued. "I'm big... Mercedes isn't small..."

"Hold up..."

"And you and I both know you're not small... " before he could even finish his comment Lauren had him on the ground.

"Say one more word, Shane! I dare you!" Lauren threatened. Puck and Mercedes stood in shock watching the ex football player pinned to the ground by a girl.

"Puck... get your girl off me!" Shane shouted. "Mercedes... you're just going to let her do this to me?"

"Hell yeah... this was none of your business to begin with!" Mercedes replied with her hand on her hip.

"Lauren, let him go! Remember your anger management classes!" Puck said approaching her softly. She looked over at him and closed her eyes, exhaling deep before getting off of Shane. Shane rose up and glared at Lauren then Mercedes before grabbing his jacket and leaving.

"Sorry Mercedes!" Lauren said sadly before going to her room and slamming the door. Mercedes glared at Puck.

"You need to stop hurting her feelings so much... now look what you did! Jerk!"Mercedes pushed past him just as there was a knock at the door. "I'll get that... you need to go fix this!" She said walking to the door. "What Shane?" She asked assuming it was him coming back. Nothing ever prepared her for the person she saw.

"Hi Mercedes!"

* * *

Sam told Finn everything that happened that summer with Mercedes. Finn admired Sam's will to come back for Mercedes but told him she was happy in the relationship she was in. Sam was relentless and had no plans of letting anything get in his way. After they discussed it Finn finally agreed to give him the address. The next day he took Sam to the airport. Once he arrived he got a cab to Mercedes and Puck's address. Pulling into the driveway he saw Shane leaving and he looked very mad so he wasn't surprised when Mercedes answered the door with an attitude.

"Sam... what... how did you?"

"Can I come in?" He asked walking up close to her. She stepped back and allowed him in. He couldn't tell what she was thinking. Then he heard Puck and Lauren's voice as they walked into the hall. "Puck... Lauren!"

"Sam... what are you doing here?" Lauren asked hugging him.

"That's what I wanna know." Mercedes mumbled. Sam heard it and smiled her way as he hugged Puck.

"Dude... look at you bro..." Puck said smiling. "What's going on man!"

"I came to get something that I cared about." He replied looking over at Mercedes as she crossed her arms and looked on. Puck sensed the tension and nodded.

"Okay... well we're about to go the park and talk..." He walked over placing his arm around Lauren. She pushed it obviously upset at him. "We'll catch up later!"

"Nice seeing you again, Sam!" Lauren said as they both walked out of the house leaving Sam and Mercedes staring at each other. Sam smiled because he couldn't believe she was within reach of him. Sam walked over to her pushing her hair behind her ears before kissing her. The kiss brought back memories for the both of them. Good ones for him, sad ones for her.

"Stop...Sam!" Mercedes said pushing him away. "You can't leave me and then come a year later thinking you can just kiss me!"

"I missed you...Mercedes!" He said going in for another kiss. She ducked away from him putting space between them.

"You left... without a goodbye... just left like I never mattered to you...it hurt Sam..." She paused as her voice cracked. Why was she acting like he didn't explain everything in those letters he'd written? "It hurt really bad... but I moved on..."

"Yeah I heard you moved on... you must not have been hurting that bad!"

"Screw you Sam!"

"Just say the time!"

"You're an asshole!" She shouted at him. He ignored her anger and walked over to her again trying to kiss her. She didn't move away. "You... can't... do... this!" She said before pushing him away again. "Do you understand how embarrassed I was after you left? I introduced you to my freaking parents!"

"I apologized for that!"

"You... never... apologized!" She said as tears fell from her eyes. Sam was starting to believe she forgot about his letters.

"I did... I apologized 365 times! Each letter I wrote... I apologized for listening to your parents...I shouldn't have left you... but I did apologize."

"What letters?"

"Oh you're going to pretend like you never got any of my letters?" Sam was starting to get irritated now. It's one thing not to care about the letters but to pretend like they never happened was making him really mad.

"I never got any letters... and what do you mean you apologized for listening to my parents? What do they have to do with this?" Sam looked at her suddenly believing she really never got the letters. Then it dawned on him that she probably was never given the letters at all. Why didn't he realize this?

"Wow... they never gave you the letters... I wrote to you ever day while I was gone... apologizing... telling you that I was coming back for you..." He touched her cheek. "That I never stopped loving you... I never will..." He said pulling her in for a kiss again. Their lips were inches apart when she stopped him again.

"But I'm in a relationship..."

"You don't love him..."

"This isn't right, Sam!"

"You still love me!"

"Please... don't..." She said softly. He looked at her and smiled before stepping back. She licked her lips and shifted her gaze away from him. "I'm sorry!"

"I'm not giving up on us!" Sam said just as Puck and Lauren walked back in. Mercedes wiped her face in a hurry and went to her room.

* * *

**to be continued... Maybe lol**


	29. Bonnie & Clyde part 3

*****Request for Bonnie &amp; Clyde...this will be a BLAMCEDES edition- here's my take on it. I don't own glee or any song I add on to this. Next one shot will be 365 letters...I am still taking request for one shots. I struggled with this one lol but I think I like the finished product. I hope you all did as well.*****

* * *

After the Rachel scheme they decided to lay low and just gather information on their next mark. It had been weeks of following Blaine Anderson and Sam felt they were ready. Mainly because they were running out of money. They sat in the car and watched as Blaine entered the club, something he did every other Friday night. They'd followed him in there each time, as a couple and watched as he sang for the crowd. They paid close attention to his entourage which were all women every night. All types of women in different shapes and colors. He didn't seem to have a type but he did seem like a ladies man to Sam. So Sam knew Mercedes would handle this easily.

"Are you ready, babe?" Sam asked looking over at a nervous Mercedes. "You don't need to be nervous it's just Blaine!"

"I'm not nervous about him... it's the stage!" She confessed. Night after night Blaine would leave with one woman and it usually was whoever performed that night, so the plan was for Mercedes to perform that night and seduce him. "I haven't sang in months... and I'm not feeling this look." Mercedes admitted as she looked at her face once more. She was wearing a short Light brown Bob wig that fell on her face with each curl. Her make up was flawless and she could barely recognize herself.

"You look great, babe! Your going to sing and blow everyone away as usual! You gotta be confident if you want to get him..." Sam said looking over at her. "So shake your nerves and let's get to it!"

"You're right! I'm ready!" She said more to herself than to him. He smiled at her admiring how she transformed her face to look nothing like his beautiful wife.

"Remember... you're name is Tina Cohen-Chang... and explain you're newly divorced if he starts asking questions..."

"I know... I'm still upset about saying Quinn's name last time." She said shaking her head and then looking his way. He was smirking at her. "What? I really didn't mean to... it was just the first name to pop up..."

"Babe... it's okay... we talked about it!" Sam reassured her. She leaned over and kissed him lightly before opening the door.

"Alright... see you inside!" She got out the car and looked around before crossing the street. Sam watched her enter before driving off to park the car in the back of the building.

* * *

Once inside Mercedes walked up to add her name to the sheet to perform. There was one other name on the sheet so she had time to scope the room. She noticed Blaine sitting at his usual seat but this time he didn't have his entourage with him. Instead there was a nice looking fella seated next to him and from where she sat it looked like they were flirting. She grabbed her cell and called Sam.

"Babe, we have a problem!"

"What's wrong?" Sam asked. Mercedes moved around the club till she found a secluded area that wasn't too noisy.

"Okay... I see him at his usual spot but he's not alone..."

"He's never alone..." Sam said cutting her off. Mercedes noticed him walk into the club. "Where are you?" She waved slightly and he nodded her way before finding himself a seat in the back near where Blaine was seated.

"He doesn't look like he likes women. How am I going to do this?" Mercedes asked as the DJ announced the next act. The man got on stage and began to sing. Mercedes watched as Blaine's eyes studied the man on stage. "Look at him... he's practically licking that man's ass..."

"Calm down..." Sam laughed and looked over at Blaine and his guest. "Oh shit...I know that guy... Sebastian... the one that caught me taking pictures."

"We should abort this, Sam!" Mercedes said starting to feel her nerves get the best of her. "He might recognize you!"

"No stick to the plan... He won't recognize me because we took care of that, remember!" Sam eyed her from across the room. She sighed loudly and nodded. "We must follow the plan... no time for panic attacks..." He paused then sighed. "I love you!"

"I love you too." She said before hanging up. The man finished his performance and walked off the stage and spoke directly to Blaine. Mercedes fixed her corset and shook out her nerves as the DJ introduced her.

"Coming to the stage... performing Aretha Franklin's Giving Him Something He Can Feel... give it up for Tina Cohen-Chang!" He smiled as she walked up and took the mic from him. She smiled nervously as she fixed the night stand and looked over as Blaine continued his conversation with the man that just performed. Next to him Sebastian sat with a smug smile on his face as he cradled his drink in hand. She scanned the room and saw Sam and smiled when he gave her a slight nod. As the beat began to play she swayed her hips from side to side slowly mimicking the remake from En Vogue.

"Shooo doooop..." She crooned into the mic. She looked over at Blaine who was still engaged in conversation. "Shooo doooo...heyyyyy yeahhhhh!" She took the mic off the stand and paced the floor seductively eyeing every one as she sang the first verse. "Many say that I'm too young...to let you know just where I'm coming from...but you will see it's just a matter of time...my love surely make you mine..." By the time she sang that note she had Blaine and everyone's full attention as she continued to sway and sashay up and down the stage. She smiled and winked at him as she continued to sing.

"Well, I'm livin' in a world of ghetto life...everyone seems so uptight but..nothin's wrong, it's alright, my man..." She looked at Sam as she sang and dipped low touching her body slowly and to the rhythm. "I like the way we carry on...his love will send me on and on..." She smiled as Sam took a sip of his drink as she stepped down from the stage. She walked over touching every guys face until she reached Sam. "...with my man...people out there can understand..."

"I'm givin' him somethin' he can feel..." She sang as she turned around and slid her body on his lap. "To let him know this love is real..." She turned to see him with a panic look on his face as she got up and walked away. "...givin' him somethin' he can feel... to let him know this love is real, this love is real..." She walked over to Blaine who was watching her in complete awe.

"So much joy for us it seems...so much hope for material things...are they only in my dreams? And that's exactly why I'm singing this song to you..." She spoke this words as she walked behind Blaine and placed her hands on his chest. He smiled at the audience as he prepared himself for what he assumed would be a lap dance. "To let you know that real dreams do come true...you tell me what does it mean..."

"Wow..." Blaine muttered.

"Well, I'm livin' in a world of ghetto life...Everyone seems so uptight but...Nothin's wrong, it's alright, my man...my man..."she walked around and stepped in front of Sebastian bending over to sing to Blaine. "I like the way we carry on...His love will send me on and on, with my man...people out there can understand..." She sang and turned to slide down Blaine's lap.

"Givin' him somethin' he can feel..." She looked over at Sebastian as he rolled his eyes at her. "To let him know this love is real...givin' him somethin' he can feel...to let him know this love is real, this love is real..." She got up kissed his cheek and made her way back to the stage. "Givin' him somethin' he can feel...givin' him somethin' he can feel..." She ended the song as the audience have her a standing ovation. She looked to see if Sam was still watching but he had already left. She turned her attention to Blaine who was still standing and clapping. "Time to work!" She said to herself as she walked over to where Blaine sat.

* * *

Sam left the scene early, this was probably the hardest part of what they were doing. Watching Mercedes seduce another man. He always had to remind himself that she was not enjoying it and she was really doing it because he wanted her to. He sat in his car and waited on her to send the text message that signaled she was on her way to his place. He ended up waiting an hour before his phone buzzed. He was a bit irritated but he knew it wasn't an exact science especially since it looked like Blaine played for the other team. He drove to the front and watched as she pretended to be drunk and Blaine and Sebastian helped her into his car. He followed them closely making sure to not lose sight of them.

In the vehicle, Mercedes pretended to sleep in the back seat as Sebastian drove over to Blaine's house. She listened closely as they whispered to each other. Sebastian obviously upset that Blaine was taking her home on their date night. He was also upset that Blaine seemed turned on by Mercedes slut singing, as he called it.

"That was not slut singing... that was a performance like no other... she needs to be on Broadway!" Blaine replied. Mercedes couldn't help but smile hearing that. Other than Sam, she hadn't been complimented in a long time and it was nice to hear.

"Blaine... you're gay... you can stop pretending to like women, ya know!" Sebastian said as he pulled into Blaine's secured gate. Mercedes and Sam had already figured a way for Sam to get in past the security gate since they'd followed him home numerous times already. She sent Sam a text in which he didn't reply.

"I'm not sure I'm gay... I still get turned on by women who can sing their asses off..."

"And she has a pretty big one..."

"She has a nice one and a hell of a voice to match!" Blaine said cutting him off. "Now come on let's get her inside to rest and we can go do our thing. Don't forget the suitcase!" Mercedes heard their lips smack and then the door opening. She continued her act of bewilderment.

"What's going on, guys?" She asked slurring her words. Blaine smiled at her and took her hand draping it over his shoulder.

"Come little miss drunk... taking you inside for some coffee perhaps..."

"Coffee is yucky!"

"Oh great... such grown up vocabulary!" Sebastian said as he rolled his eyes and walked past with a silver suitcase, leaving Blaine to struggle alone with Mercedes.

"Pay him no mind... he's just jealous of your gorgeous voice!" Blaine said to her softly. Mercedes smiled at him genuinely. She hated what they were about to do to him but she was loyal to her man and their plan.

Once inside, Blaine laid her down in one of his guestrooms as he and Sebastian continued to argue. Within minutes she heard the sound of moaning and sent Sam another text. She tiptoed out of the room and opened the door for Sam to enter.

"Where are they?" Sam asked as he walked in with a bag. He pulled out two guns handing her one. She looked shocked and scared as she took it. "They are fake... don't worry... where are they?"

"In the room... sounds like sex..." she smiled as Sam made a face. "We need a change of plan here."

"Right... I've been thinking about it... search this place high and low and I'm going to deal with the fellas... wear this..." He said throwing a mask her way and some black overalls. "Bundle up some items that look like a body and place it in the living room. Don't drag it till I say so... from this point on we're bonnie and Clyde and Tina is gone!" He instructed as he placed a mask on his face. Mercedes smiled then giggled as she heard the sound of Blaine's headboard knocking. "Showtime!"

* * *

"Why wasn't I invited?" Sam said as he barged into the room where Blaine was getting his back blown out by Sebastian. "Ohhhh...I see now... this is quite interesting."

"What the hell!" Blaine screamed and moved away from Sebastian. "Call the police!" He shouted to Sebastian.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Sam said looking at Sebastian calmly. "You see this little thing in my hand..." He waved his phone. "I just recorded you both in some very compromising positions... I'm sure you don't want this leaked..."

"Do you know who my parents are? We'll have you locked up before you..." Sebastian started but stopped when Mercedes walked in. "Who's this? That bitch Tina?"

"Don't worry about Tina... we took care of her!" Mercedes said disguising her voice the best way she could. "Clyde... I found something..." She handed him a couple DVDs... marked B/S. "And he had a box full of Christmas cards with gift cards... and I'm thinking this suitcase is full of something special!" She smiled as she saw the panicked look on their faces. "Christmas tho, really? It's March, Blaine!"

"I forgot to send them off!"

"Good job Bonnie!" Sam smiled. "Go get rid of Tina while I watch this with them." She nodded and walked to the living room and started dragging the makeshift body past the door. She almost laughed when she heard Blaine scream.

"Please don't kill us... we'll pay you anything you want!" Blaine said as Sam turned on the TV and pressed play. Within minutes the video showed Blaine and Sebastian having sex. "Oh God!"

"You turn that off!"

"No... this is romantic... look at how that one tear falls from Blaine's eye... so happy... and gay..." Sam looked over at them as they covered their penis with their hands.

"You can't release this... no one knows about this..." Blaine pleaded. Sam felt sorry for the guy but he had to push away those feelings.

"Look, I'm not going to out you... I don't understand why you're hiding your true self anyway but I won't out you... what I don't get though..." He said pausing the video. "If you don't want to get caught why are you keeping evidence?" Sam watched as Sebastian looked over at the suitcase. "Ohhhhhhhhh... you're blackmailing him... clever!" Sam smiled as Mercedes walked back in.

"What did I miss?" She asked as she walked in with two drinks in hand where she mixed some sleeping pills inside.

"Sebastian was just about to open the suitcase." Sam said. Blaine rolled his eyes and wiped the tears from his face. "Go ahead!" He said waving the gun his way. He walked over with his hands in the air and opened it showing the money that was inside.

"Well damn boo! You're an expensive prostitute!" Mercedes said walking over and feeling the money. "This is a lot of money!"

"Chump change!" Sebastian said then shut his mouth when Sam looked at him.

"I'd shut up if I were you!" Sam warned. "Give them the drinks, Bonnie!"

"We're not thirsty!" Blaine replied quickly. Sam raised the gun to his head as Mercedes handed then the drinks. "Well maybe a Lil sip won't hurt!" As he drink it and watched Sebastian down it glaring at Sam.

"Don't worry this won't kill you all but just in case..." Mercedes said as she grabbed the DVD. "We'll be taking these!" Within seconds Sebastian and Blaine were both knocked out.

* * *

_Breaking news_

_"I'm Kurt Hummel with channel 2 action news! There's been a new break in in Hollywood. Seems celebrities are being targeted in a scheme to rob from the rich &amp; famous! We spoke with detective St. James and he states that they are searching for a power couple who they are calling Bonnie &amp; Clyde. Their latest victim Blaine Anderson. He states that they also murdered his new girlfriend Tina Cohen-Chang... police are searching for her body... if you have any details concerning this please call..."_

"So I guess he's not ready to come out as gay yet?" Mercedes said laughing as she listened to Blaine describe the love he had for Tina who he never knew.

"Such a shame..." He said shaking his head as he changed the channel to ESPN. "Good news though... we have a new target..." He smiled at his wife before kissing her. She smiled and nodded as they watched the target speak.

"Shane Tinsley!"

"Ready Bonnie?"

"Ready Clyde!"


	30. Mercedes the Dork

*****This is an old request that was made anonymously on tumblr and I had a serious case of writer's block with this. Anyway I finally got around to writing it. It was requested to have Mercedes be the dork so here's my take on it- Hope you all like it. S/N I am still working on the sequel to 365 letters and someone else will full fic it YAYYYY! I DO NOT OWN GLEE*****

* * *

Mercedes was new at McKinley and optimistic about things being different here. This school was more diverse than the all girl boarding school she transferred from. She had even made her first boy friend. And he didn't think she was a dork for drawing all over her notebooks.  
"Hey Kurt, walk me to class?" Mercedes asked closing her locker after grabbing her items. She'd met Kurt in her Spanish class when he complimented her shoes that she designed herself. From that moment they'd been inseparable.

"Aren't you going to say something about my new studded jacket?" Kurt asked linking his arm in hers as they walked down the crowded hallway.

"I actually just noticed!" She said checking out the bedazzled coat. "You're the best dressed in this school!"

"You think Blaine will like it?"Okay so maybe Mercedes wasn't being honest with herself. Even though Kurt was gay, he was the closest she'd get to having a boy friend.

"If he doesn't… he doesn't deserve you!" Mercedes said.

"Well I'm actually going to try and walk past his locker and I'll meet you in class."Kurt said winking at her as he walked away. She smiled and shook her head as she continued to class. She turned the corner bumping right into Sam Evans and Santana Lopez.

"Watch where you're going, Aretha!" Santana said as she walked past them. Mercedes was used to girls like her from her old school. She knelt down and picked up her papers. Sam paused and helped her pick her stuff off the ground and admired her drawings. "Sam we're going to be late!"

"I'll catch you later." He said standing up and handing Mercedes her items. "Did you draw these?" Sam asked smiling at her. Mercedes looked over at Santana then back at Sam.

"Yeah… I just doodle… I guess… Thanks" she said taking the items from him.

"Those are pretty cool!" He said. "Those kicks are too!" He said admiring her high tops. She looked down at them as if she forgot she was wearing them and smiled.

"Oh these old things…"

"Sam!" Santana said clearly irritated. Sam looked back at her then at Mercedes.

"Thanks though… we need to get to class right…"

Mercedes watched as Sam walked away with Santana before turning and doing the same. If she had turned just then she'd notice he gave her a second glance before she disappeared behind the door. Heading straight for her seat, she instantly pulled out a clean sheet of paper. She had the sudden urge to draw Sam. Sure, it was a college ruled notebook paper but she didn't care. It's not like she was going to share the picture with anyone.

She started first with his eyes. She'd seen Sam before but she'd never seen him that close. Now that she had, she couldn't get it out her mind. She loved how a few strands of his dirty blonde hair fell slightly into his eyes. She wanted desperately to reach over and push them aside as he complimented her drawing. Just as she began to shade in her sketch, Kurt walked in and sat next to her.

"Guess who I saw by his locker!" He sang. She giggled without looking over at him.

"Wasn't that the point?" She asked. He rolled his eyes at her and smiled.

"Whatever…he said he liked my jacket! I'll tell u the rest after class." He said looking at her noticing she was drawing again.

"Is there really more, Kurt?" She asked finally looking his way.

"Who are you drawing there?" Kurt asked trying to take a peek. Mercedes immediately covered it with her notebook.

"Nobody!" She whispered as the teacher walked in pushing a TV.

"Hola clase!" Ms. Holiday said. "Today we're watching… Telemundo!" She announced before dimming the lights. Usually this was a time students would nap, chat, text but Mercedes pulled out her drawing and continued as Kurt began to text.

She continued to draw his pointy nose and then made her way to his lips. She'd never seen a set so plump and red on a guy before. She found herself tracing the lips with the tip of her fingers. Then looked around as if someone knew what she was doing. By the time class ended she had completed the sketch completely. She even drew him in his letterman jacket. In her next class she planned to color it in. Grabbing her items as her and Kurt walked out, she placed the sketch in her folder.

"So… Blaine asked me out on a date and of course I said yes!" Kurt said as they walked out.

"So the jacket worked?"

"Oh Mercedes, I didn't wear the jacket for Blaine! I wore it for fashion!" Mercedes laughed as Kurt struck a pose. "I'll see you at lunch, diva!"

"See ya, Kurt!" She said laughing as she made her way to her locker. Just as she hit the corner she noticed Sam a few steps ahead of her. "Hey Sam!" She shouted. He turned and smiled when he saw her speed up to him.

"Hey… new girl with the killer kicks and drawing skills, right?" He asked giving her a lopsided smile. She blushed and nodded as they slowed their pace.

"Mercedes, actually!"

"Oh… that's cool…" He licked his lips and repeated her name. "Mercedes, I like that!"

"Yeah… have you ever rode a Mercedes before?" She asked then immediately wished she never did. He laughed as she blushed with embarrassment. "Oh my…no…I mean like… you know…"

"It's cool…" He looked over at her. "I'd love to ride a Mercedes one day." She felt him checking her out and stopped.

"Umm… well I'll see you around. This is my locker!" She immediately started putting in the combination. Instead of leaving he leaned on the locker next to hers and stared at her. "Oh great… my lockers jammed again." She said. He smiled at her again as he watched her try to pull it open.

"Let me give it a try!" He insisted. She moved back as he began to pull on the locker door. He pulled one more and the door flew opened knocking Mercedes folder out of her hand. The contents fell everywhere as Sam tried to again help get her things. "Hey! Watch it… don't step on her things!" He stated to the students passing by. Mercedes tried to grab the sketch before he saw it but he got a hold of it before she could. "Ummm…"

"Yeah… can you just…" Mercedes said trying to grab her drawing. He pulled it away and looked at the sketch and smiled.

"Is this… me?"

"Yeah… I guess… it needs a little work on it… so can you give it…"she tried to take it out of his hands but he moved again.

"This is really good!" He said holding the paper out of her reach.

"Sam, please give it to me!" She begged. He smiled and stepped towards her pinning her to her locker.

"When do you want me to give it to you?" He asked. She looked around nervously. She'd never had a boy stand this close to her before. She looked into his eyes then at his lips as he licked them.

"Right… now… if you want." She replied softly before licking her own. He started inching closer to her, she closed her eyes anticipating a kiss, instead he whispered in her ear.

"Meet me at the auditorium at 3!" Mercedes eyes flew opened as he stepped back. "Oh I'm keeping this by the way!" He said holding the sketch up. She smiled shyly as the bell rang.

After school was through Mercedes rushed to the auditorium. She was hoping he'd already be there waiting but he wasn't so she sat in the stage and waited. She was nervous. Not sure at all why she was there. She knew she had to come because she thought about him all day after meeting him that morning.

She glanced at her watch and noticed it was now 3:15. She decided to wait it out because maybe he was stuck in class or something. She pulled out a sheet of paper drawing their names all over it. She glanced at her watch again and frowned. He wasn't coming! She'd been in there an hour! She was definitely embarrassed as she grabbed her backpack and ripped the paper she had and headed for the door. Just as she opened the door she bumped into Sam as he tried to rush in.

"Hey Mercedes, I'm sorry…" He began to apologize. She rolled her eyes and tried to get past him. "Let me explain…I was in deten-"

"No need… I was stupid… I don't even know why I came at all!" She walked away before he could see the tears in her eyes.

* * *

Sam remembered watching her walk away. He wished she had given him a chance to explain that he was given detention for arriving to class late after their rendezvous at her locker. It wasn't her fault, the teacher was just upset that it was his third consecutive time being late. He wished he'd gotten her number then he would have texted her. The whole thing was a mess and he had no one to blame but himself.

He tried to catch her at her locker but every time he did she was with Kurt Hummel. Each time, they were hugged up and walked around linked in arms. He definitely felt jealous. This was new to him. He was Sam Evans, the quarterback! Girls were practically throwing themselves at him so he never had the need to be jealous. He needed to talk to her though and needed her not to have her arm candy with her.

During lunch he sat and poked at his lunch as he tried to figure out a way to talk to her. Santana was going on and on about something that pissed her off as usual and he pretended to listen. She was his ex girlfriend that just wouldn't go away and he tolerated because they hung out in the same circle. He frowned as she continued on her rant. Suddenly the cafeteria door opened and in walked Mercedes. His face lit up as she walked in like a ray of sunshine. She always wore an assembly of bright colors and matching sneakers. Most girls in the senior class wore heels so it was refreshing to see something different! He watched her get her lunch and soon as she was heading his way he rose to go speak to her, but stopped when Kurt arrived.

"Hey…where are you going?" Santana asked.

"Nowhere…I thought I saw something!" he replied sitting back down and watching Mercedes sit with Kurt.

"Oh Mike and I asked if you're going to the Halloween costume party this Friday at his house?"

"Most of the senior class had agreed to come out!" Mike added with a proud smile.

"Umm… yeah I guess so!" He replied as he kept his eyes on Mercedes. She was laughing at whatever Kurt was saying. Suddenly Santana noticed where he was looking.

"Ugh…I can't stand those two!" She rolled her eyes. "She's always all over him and he's not even into her!"

"How do you know that?" Mike asked looking in their direction and laughing.

"He's gay! I have excellent gaydar!" Santana replied. Sam narrowed his eyes at her because he wished he had the same seeing how she cheated on him with a girl. "Don't look at me like that! I just know because I saw Kurt flirting with that Blaine guy. And they were pretty hugged up!" Sam shook his head. He couldn't believe he got jealous over nothing.

"That doesn't mean anything!" Mike and Santana began to argue. Sam kept his eyes on Mercedes as they got up and walked past him. She looked at him briefly and then linked arms with Kurt.

"Be right back!" Sam stated rushing behind Mercedes. "Hey… hold up!" He smiled at the both of them as they turned to him.

"What Sam?"Mercedes asked. Kurt looked between the two and smiled.

"Hi Sam…I'm Kurt…I don't believe we've met!" He said extending his hand at Sam. Sam smiled at Mercedes and shook Kurt's hand.

"Yeah… nice to meet you!" Still looking at Mercedes. "I need to talk to you, Mercedes."

"About what? Whatever you have to say you can say in front of Kurt." She said pulling Kurt closer. He eyed the two and nodded.

"I was wondering if you two would like to come to the Halloween costume party this weekend at Mike's!" He placed both his hands in his pocket. "This Friday!"

"No!" She replied immediately. Kurt and Sam both looked shocked at her response.

"Don't listen to her… we will be there!" Kurt responded. "Girl you need to spread your social butterfly wings! I have the perfect costume idea for you! We must go shopping!" Kurt added getting excited. Sam smiled at Mercedes as she rolled her eyes.

"Well see you both there and again nice kicks Mercedes! As usual!" Sam stated. She looked down at her sneakers and gave him a weak smile.

"Thanks… well we have some place to be and I don't want to be late. Don't like to keep people waiting!" She said emphasizing on the last word. Sam frowned as she turned away.

"Why were you talking to skittles and gay spice?" Santana asked as Sam came back and sat down.

"Either that boy is gay or he really likes your sneakers!" Kurt said as he walked away with Mercedes.

"Kurt, don't be that guy!" She said laughing and shaking her head.

"Alright… my gaydar isn't at its best anyway…'cause it looks like he's still checking you out!" Kurt said looking over his shoulder. Mercedes turned to look and noticed Sam was definitely still looking her way.

"Who knows anymore!"

Later that evening they went shopping for costumes and then back at Kurt's to fix it to his liking. She really wanted to go to this party mainly to see Sam and pretend to ignore him, but also to meet some friends. Since she'd got there Kurt has been her only friend. And he was right she needed to spread her social butterfly wings and he got her the best costume for the job.

"So what do you think?" Mercedes said as she twirled around for Kurt.

"It's perfect! I wish I could have worn it myself." Kurt applauded with a smile. She knew if she would have picked her own costume she would have gone as some deathly creature but she liked Kurt's idea. "Tinkerbell never looked so foxy!"

The night of the party everyone showed up at Mike's dressed up and ready to party. Sam scoped the area to see if Mercedes was there but he didn't see her at all and he had to admit he wasn't shocked at all. He walked over to Mike, who was dressed as a ninja, and Santana was dressed as Satan.

"Nice choice there, Santana! We're supposed to dress up like something that's not similar to who we are, ya know!" Sam said as he approached them.

"Good one!" Mike said giving him a high five.

"Whatever… and what exactly are you supposed to be? Robin Hood?" She asked checking him out. He looked down on his costume and shook his head.

"Uhhh I'm obviously Peter Pan… it was the only thing I could find since I waited too long!"

"Oh wow!" Santana said rolling her eyes. "That's the gayest thing I've ever seen."

"And you would know?" He challenged and she immediately shut up. "Anyway, nice turn out though, Mike!" He said as he turned to look at the party. At that moment he saw Kurt. "Be right back!" He started towards him and stopped when he saw Mercedes walk in with her Tinkerbell costume.

"Kurt, why aren't you wearing a costume?" Mercedes asked looking over at Kurt.

"I am dressed as a fashion designer!" Kurt twirled and posed just as Sam walked up. "Oh wow Sam… I like your Peter pan!" He smiled looking over at Mercedes. "Oops I see Blaine, be right back!" He said. "Spread your wings, Mercedes!" and with that he danced away.

"Nice set of wings you got there!" Sam said smiling at her. "And you're wearing heels?" Mercedes pretend to dance to the music.

"What? I can't hear you over the music!" She lied. He laughed and took her hand dragging her to dance floor. At first she tried to leave but then she decided to just enjoy the party and dance with him. He danced around her then pulled her closer to him causing her to look up at him. "Sam!"

"Can we go somewhere and talk?" He shouted in her ear.

"Oh do you want me to go and meet you somewhere and wait possibly till November 1st?" She shouted back in his ear then stormed away.

"Mercedes… Stop!" He shouted after her as she walked away thru the crowd. He followed behind her till they were both outside as people walked in and out of the party. "When are you going to stop holding that over my head?"

"I don't know! Why don't you wait for my answer?"

"You're being petty!"

"Just leave me alone, Sam!" She said before walking off. Sam followed behind her and pulled her to him gently.

"I can't…" He said before kissing her. Mercedes felt herself melting away in his arms. This was something she'd daydreamed about and now it was happening. She pulled away from him slightly but he pulled her back in holding her close as he deepened the kiss.

* * *

**Some want this continue but I'm telling you this is not the easiest task at all. Let me know what you all think?**


	31. 365 LETTERS part 2

*****I probably should have just cut this in half but I want to release this so my celiaoday from tumblr (spell check) can full fic it. I hope you all enjoy this. I do not own glee or the Notebook*****

* * *

Mercedes sat in her room as she listened to Sam reminisced with Puck and Lauren. She needed time to register all that had just occurred. She couldn't believe he wrote her all those letters. She couldn't believe her parents would have kept those letters from her, knowing how she cried after he left. She remembered how they consoled her and told her that she deserved more and better. Never in a million years did she think that they had anything to do with their break up. Yes, they didn't love the fact that Mercedes was dating Sam. She never knew what happened. All she remembered was he was there one day and moved away without a goodbye. She needed to get in contact with her parents to see about these letters.

"Knock knock!" Lauren said opening the door. Mercedes smiled as Lauren opened the door wider. "I'm assuming it's safe to come in...right?" she asked holding the door.

"Sure...since you're already inside!"

"Well...I needed to get away from all the "bro talk" that was going out there...and I am kind of still mad at Puck!" she said sitting on the bed. Mercedes smiled and nodded as she sat up placing a foot under her.

"Yeah...I'm sorry about earlier with Shane and all."

"Don't apologize for him! Its obvious I don't like Shane and I refuse to allow him to talk to me any kind of way and I won't accept him talking to you any kind of way either."

"If things got bad with Puck you know I won't let him talk to you any kind of crazy but I know you can handle him." Mercedes admitted.

"Look, Puck is an ass...but he's my ass...I know I can be sensitive sometimes and know he loves me and wouldn't intentionally hurt me. I am working on my temper though but Shane..."she paused and shook her head. "Lets just say I am waiting for the day that you finally break up with his sorry ass!"

"Lauren..." Mercedes said rolling her eyes. This wasn't the first time they've had this conversation and each time they'd end up just arguing about it.

"I'm done... but I can tell his days are numbered!" She smiled mischievously.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing!" She replied. Mercedes pulled out her cell and began scanning her Facebook to see if Shane said anything online but there was nothing on there or his Facebook. "Soooo... you're not going to tell me what's going with you and Sam? Why he showed up here?" Lauren asked looking at her. Mercedes looked up from her phone and shrugged.

"Why didn't you ask him?"

"He said he came to get something he lost and something tells me... you know what that is." She crossed her arms as she watched Mercedes play on her phone. "If my memory serves me right, the last time we saw Sam was after junior year." She continued. "And you two went to prom together..."

"We went with Rachel, actually!"

"Yeah that threesome was a ruse...'cause Berry brought Jesse so in the end... you were Sam's date."Lauren said getting up and pacing as if she was solving a mystery. "Answer me this. Who did he go home with that night?" She paused and looked at Mercedes. Mercedes smiled as that night replayed in her head. "That smile says a lot!"

"Okay! Okay!" She smiled. "I'll tell you what happened!" Lauren fist pumped and sat down. "After we left, we did kiss and started seeing each other." She gave Lauren the blow by blow. Stories of when they saw Blaine and Kurt at the Lima Bean, times spent by the lake, the tilt a whirl, and the moment she introduced him to her parents. "But he left! Moved away without saying goodbye or why...I heard about thru glee club grapevine!"

"Ouch!"

"Yeah and it hurt...I had no one to turn to since only we knew what we had. Then I met Shane and he kinda helped me get over it! I never thought I'd see Sam again. And now he's telling me he wrote me and that my parents caused everything..." She shook her head not willing to accept it. "It's just too much...I don't know what to believe!"

"I believe Sam! And I think you need to contact your parents and see what really happened." Lauren was right but Mercedes wasn't ready to face the truth. If Sam wasn't lying what did that mean for them. What about her and Shane? Almost as if he knew what was happening her phone rang.

"It's Shane!" Mercedes said as Lauren rolled her eyes and went out to join the guys in the living room.

"Sup babe!" Shane said once she answered the phone. She sighed loudly into the phone before responding.

"Shane?"

"Oh you mad?" He responded in shock. "After what happened today I should be the one mad at you!"

"What the hell for, Shane?"

"You sat there and let that big bitch mollywop me and you did nothing to stop her!" He shouted into the phone. Mercedes was in no mood for his shit and he was really begging for it.

"First off, don't you dare talk about my friend like that! Second, you deserved that shit! I told you to mind your fuckin' business but you didn't listen! Then you had the audacity to talk about my body!"

"Oh so this shit is my fault?"

"Yes the fuck it is!"

"You know what? I don't have time for this!"

"Well ain't nobody force you to call me, Shane!" She shouted back as she paced the room with her phone in hand.

"I called to give you the opportunity to apologize to me but I see you're too childish to take ownership of the situation!"

"Fuck you and your thoughts!" She shouted back at him.

"I'm done with you!"

"Fine by me!" She said hanging up the phone. She really wished she had a phone she could slam down for dramatic effect but instead she just threw the phone on her bed. Leaning on the wall she broke down and cried suddenly noticing Sam at her door. "Sam, please... not right now!"

"If you want I can beat him up..."she looked over at him with tears in her eyes as she laughed at him. "Hey... I can take him!" He said walking in and closing the door.

"No need... not even worth it."she muttered.

"Than why are you crying?" He asked as he walked up to her and wiped her tears away. "If he isn't worth it... he's definitely not worth these!" She nodded and looked up at him and gave a faint smile. Sam took the opportunity to kiss her softly and she kissed him back as tears rolled down her face.

"No... Sam... stop!" She said pushing him away. "I literally just broke up with my boyfriend and note you're trying to jam your tongue down my throat." He stepped back to her kissing her hungrily but she pushed him again. "Stop!"

"As far as I'm concerned he was never in the picture!"

"But he is... was... you can't do this! He was there when you weren't!" She shouted. Sam shook his head. "You left! You moved away without saying goodbye! I had to find out from Tina that you were leaving!"

"I apologized for that!"

"Sorry isn't enough, Sam! You left me! The girl you thought you loved..."

"I didn't think... I knew...I know..." He walked over to her as she backed against the wall. "I loved you then and every day that I was away." He stared into her eyes before kissing her again. Placing his forehead on hers and stroking her arms with the back of his hand, he tried to get her to understand. "I never stopped loving you." He reached up and stroked her lips with his thumb. "I've waited so long to kiss you again." She closed her eyes as he kissed her again until her phone rang. Sam didn't stop. "Let it go to voicemail!"

"It's my mom!"she replied.

"So what? Let it go to voicemail, Mercedes!" He kissed her again and she lost herself in the kiss until the phone rang again.

"Sam... I gotta get that!" She said finally pulling away from him. He looked at her then ran his fingers thru his hair and walked out of the room slamming the door behind him. She quickly answered her phone then heard the front door slamming shut. "Hey mom!"

"Mercedes, why are you ignoring my call?"

"I wasn't near my phone, that's all!" She lied. She fell back on her bed and touched her lips that were still swollen from their kiss.

"Hmmph, well I just got off the phone with Shane..."

"Are you kidding me?" She asked sitting up. It was just like him to go running to her mom every time they argued.

"No I'm not... why must you hurt that poor boy like that? He's good to you!" Her mother always took his side.

"Mom... it's done... we broke up!"

"Yes I know and the poor child is broken up about this! All he wants is an apology and he'll take you back, ya know!" She couldn't believe what her mother was saying.

"Mom, he practically called me fat and you want me to apologize to him?"

"Mercedes, you're beautiful but you could stand to lose a couple pounds. He meant well!" Her mother continued. If this was anybody else Mercedes would have hung up. "He's the best boyfriend you've ever had..."

"No he wasn't!"

"What?" Her mother questioned. "I hope you're nothing talking about that poor kid that lived in a motel... what was his name again?" You can't compare the two... Shane has money to take care of you and a bright future!"

"Mom, you know damn well you remember his name! He may not have money but he loved me with everything in him. And he's never called me fat!"

"Maybe not to your face..." Her mother responded. "Look, I'm not trying to upset you but if he loved you so much why did he leave you the way he did?"

"He said he wrote me... every day... did you ever get any letters?" Mercedes asked. Her mother went silent. "Mom... did you..."

"There was nothing special in those letters! Just a lost little boy confused about his feelings."

"Mom... how could you?" Mercedes sat in shock. So much would have been different if she'd gotten those letters.

"I did you a favor, Mercedes! Now you need to get it together and call Shane back and apologize. I'll talk to you later!"

* * *

Sam came back hours later he needed to clear his head. Things weren't going as easy as he thought they would. He really thought their love for each was strong enough but it seems he'd have to really work on things. After talking to Puck and Lauren he knew that Shane wasn't going to be a challenge. And after kissing Mercedes again he knew he had to kiss her again but maybe he was moving too fast for her. He only knew one speed and when he wanted something he wanted it now.

He was on the couch trying to watch TV when she came out and joined him on the sofa. He had a blanket over his lap and remote in hand as he tried to find something to watch.

"Mind if I join you?" She asked kicking off her slippers and pulling some of the blanket over her feet. He felt her foot graze his leg and reached to put it on his lap.

"Remember when I used to massage your feet?" He asked as he started to massage it. She smiled and closed her eyes.

"How can I forget?" She replied. He smiled as he thought back to the numerous times they spent chilling in her parents living room making out.

"Remember when I did this?" He asked before placing her pinky toe inside his mouth. Her eyes flew open and she pulled her feet back from him causing him to laugh. "Things never change!"

"Some things... have..."she replied softly. They both fell silent as they pretended to watch the TV. He looked over at her and smiled. She was right! Something's have changed! She was older now and so was he. They didn't have to hide their feelings for each other anymore. Just as he was deciding to make his love she got up. "There's nothing on the TV so I guess I'll go back to bed!" She said as she started to walk past him. He stopped and held her waist placing his head on her belly. She reached down and ran her fingers thru his hair as he hugged her tight. He pulled her top up slightly placing kisses on her tummy, reaching up to palm one of her breast thru her bra. She threw her head back, biting her bottom lip as he pinched her nipple lightly.

"Don't leave me!" He said against her skin. If only he knew she couldn't if she tried. "God, I've missed you!" He said pulling her down to straddle his lap. He kissed her as his hands went around and unsnapped her bra. She pulled her shirt and bra over her head and threw it behind her. She kissed him again holding on to the sofa as he tried to roll her over. Suddenly they heard keys jingling at the door.

"Shit!"Mercedes jumped off of him so quick, he'd never seen her run that fast in his life. He pulled the blanket over his lap to cover his hard on as Puck and Lauren walked in.

"Sam? When'd you get back?" Lauren asked waking into the kitchen. Sam noticed Mercedes shirt and bra on the ground and grabbed it.

"About an hour ago!"

"If you're hungry... we got some pizza in here!"Puck said closing the door behind him. "I'm about to get my saw on!" He smiled and nodded as he walked to the room.

"Goodnight Sam and tell Mercedes she gotta be quicker than that next time!" She winked at him and closed her door. Sam smiled and walked over to Mercedes bedroom and knocked.

"Who is it?"

"It's Sam!" He replied and opened her door. She had the covers up to her face as she laughed with embarrassment. "I've got your..." He lifted her top and bra at her and laughed as well.

"Can I have them back, please?" She asked reaching out her hand. Sam smiled and shook his head.

"You won't be needing them!" He responded. He dropped them on the floor and pulled his shirt about his head, pulled his pants down and smiled as she looked at his body. He'd definitely changed since the last time she saw him like this. The night she lost her virginity, the before he left her and never came back, the night before her world was rocked. She had hated him for leaving her. She questioned everything but now she knew he loved her then and after.

Her pulled the covers out of her hand and slipped into her bed. He knelt in front of her as he pulled her bottom down. She lifted up allowing him to pull it completely off. He grabbed her left foot and kissed the bottom of it and continued his way up her leg. She watched as he squeezed her thighs with his huge hands as he nibbled his way up. She sucked in hair anticipating him to put his face where Shane was always too shy to kiss. Sam kissed her softly before continuing to kiss her right thigh and moving up towards her ankle. With his right hand holding her legs to lips he placed his left hand between her legs entering his middle finger inside her while rubbing with his thumb. Mercedes moaned and grinded against his fingers as she felt herself close to climaxing.

"No... I'm not ready for you to do that yet." He said pulling his finger out and diving right in with his tongue. Mercedes squirmed as he latched on to her, nibbling, sucking, flicking his tongue between her legs. She grabbed a pillow and screamed in it as she came. He got up licked his lips and pulled the pillow away from her face and smiled as he went down to kiss her. He trailed kisses down her neck as she frantically searched her nightstand for a condom. When he went down slowly to get breast and ran his tongue over her hard nipple before nibbling on it, she stopped.

"Oh God, Sam!" She exclaimed. He looked up at her and smiled. "Hold on... please!" She whimpered. He pulled away slowly releasing her nipple and smiled as she giggled and opened the nightstand pulling out a condom and flicking it his way. He gave her a lopsided smile before tearing it open and putting it on. Pushing her legs further apart he guided himself inside of her. She gasped for air as he pushed himself deeper. She wrapped her legs around him pushing him deeper as he began to thrust in and out.

"God this feels so good!" He said before kissing her. Mercedes clawed at his back, holding on to him as went deeper.

"Let me get on top!" She suggested as he rolled off of her and laid back. She got him back inside her quick and started grind into him slowly. When she began to bounce her hair wrap came loose and her hair fell on her face. Mercedes pulled her hair up with both hands as Sam enjoyed the view. He reached up and grabbed one of her breast. They were no longer quiet or even trying to be quiet as they rocked and knocked the bed into the wall. "Sam..." He pulled her down kissing her as they both came.

She rolled off catching her breath and giggling as he ran out her room covering his penis and butt. Sam and Puck ran into each other as he ran out of the bathroom. They both laughed as he ran back into the room with Lauren. Sam shook his head and flushed the condom away and walked back out with a washcloth drenched in warm water. Running back to Mercedes room where she was still giggling as he ran in.

"I ran into Puck... really awkward!" He said as he began to wipe her clean. Mercedes smiled at him because this was something else that Shane didn't do for her. Sam placed the items on the nightstand and got into her bed and cuddled with her. He fell asleep pretty satisfied that he got his girl back.

* * *

The next morning, Mercedes woke up to the smell of breakfast and the sound of laughter. She looked over at the time. She'd never slept in this late before and she was sore. Great! Now she had to face everyone knowing they heard her and Sam last night. She threw on her robe, grabbed something to wear and walked out as everyone turned to her. Puck and Sam both smiled as she tried to walk straight.

"Good morning, Mercedes!" Lauren said with a smile on her face. Mercedes rolled her eyes and walked right into the bathroom. She heard them fall back into their conversation as if they didn't want to discuss her and Sam bumping uglies last night. She jumped in the shower and handled her morning rituals as she listened to them talk about the good ole days. Just as she walked out Sam met her half way and kissed her as someone knocked on the door.

"I swear... I'm loving this pairing here!" Lauren said as she walked towards the door and opened it. Sam was still holding her close, with Puck watching on with a smirk on his face. Knowing him, she knew his thoughts were dirty. "Oh hey Shane!" Lauren shouted. "It's great to see you!" Mercedes jumped out of Sam's embrace and walked towards the door.

"Why are you acting weird? Where's Mercedes?" He asked barging in. Mercedes met him half way confused at him being there at all. "Hey babe!" He said kissing her. Mercedes turned to look at Sam and noticed he was clenching his jaws. "Wait... Is that Sam Evans?" He asked walking over to say hi. "Sup man... when'd you get in town?" He asked pulling Sam in for a hug. Sam looked at Mercedes as he returned the hug. "Was that you in the taxi yesterday?"

"Yeah... yeah... that was me! I would have stopped you but you seemed upset. What are you doing here?" He asked looking at Mercedes instead. Mercedes looked over at Puck and Lauren for help.

"Hey... we were just having breakfast. Let's eat and talk, huh?" Puck said. Lauren threw her head back in frustration because Puck's idea was horrible. Sam and Shane needed to be far away from each other and quickly. Mercedes went to the kitchen to breathe as Sam walked in after her.

"I thought you broke up with him yesterday, Mercedes?" Sam asked looking over his shoulder to make sure that Shane didn't walk in. "And you let him kiss you!"

"We did break up! I am as shocked as you are, Sam!" she whispering just as Shane came walking into the kitchen with a goofy smile on his face. "Hey, I'm just grabbing the juice!" she lied as she opened the fridge.

"Oh ok I was wondering what was the hold up in here." he said with the same goofy smile on his face as he turned back. Mercedes couldn't understand what he was doing here and why he was acting like nothing happened.

"Tell him or I will!" Sam said to her as she past by him with the juice. Mercedes inhaled slowly and continued to the dining area with Sam following closely behind. "So...Shane...I thought you had a full scholarship to Ohio State?" Sam wasted no time to ask. Mercedes closed her eyes as Shane told the story of why he relocated to California and going to USC instead.

"I wanted to be near my woman, so I made things possible for us, ya feel me?" Shane said holding Mercedes hand in hers. Sam looked at her hand then back at her. "What brought you here, Sam?"

"Puck, can you come help me clean the kitchen?" Lauren said getting up knowing that it was about to be a full on war in a few seconds. Puck looked at her like she was crazy with a big chunk of waffle in his mouth.

"It's Mercedes day to clean the kitchen, though!" he whined as Lauren pulled him off the table.

"Yeah...let's just say I came here to be near my woman as well!" he said looking at Mercedes. Mercedes took a big gulp of her orange juice as she eyed the two trying to figure out what to say. "Mercedes, aren't you going to say something?"

"What's going on here?" Shane asked getting up. "Mercedes?" he asked looking at her. "Are you cheating on me with Sam, or something?" he asked chuckling nervously then stopped when he noticed the seriousness in Sam's face.

"She's not cheating on you...she's with me now!" Sam said reaching over and taking her hand. Shane stepped back looking at their hands together and the fact that Mercedes didn't pull away.

"Shane..."

"Don't fucking say my name! We had an argument and you jump on the next available dick you could find!"

"Watch the way you talk to my girl, Shane!" Sam said getting up and walking towards Shane. Mercedes got up and stood between the two of them and held her arms out to keep them apart.

"Look, Shane...this is complicated...Sam and I have history together..."

"This is some bull shit!"he said pushing her hand away. "And Sam, step to me again and I'mma make yo ass history!" he threatened. Mercedes held on to Sam, knowing he's a hothead.

"Please Sam...don't!"

"You know what...keep that fat bitch if you want to...I'm done!" Shane walked towards the door but Lauren blocked him. "And you...trust me I ain't too ashamed to hit a bitch my size!" Puck came out and pushed him.

"Watch it, Shane!"

"You guys stop it!" Mercedes tried pushing everyone away.

"Mercedes, I swear if he says one more thing to you, I'm going in!" Sam said glaring at Shane.

"Man fuck you and that bitch!" Shane said. Mercedes sighed and moved out of the way as Sam lunged at Shane pushing him to the door. Shane threw a punch hitting Sam right in the eye causing him to fall back, but he got back up and lunged back at Shane. Shane fell down as Sam punched him till Puck pulled him off of him.

"Shane, just leave!" Mercedes shouted as he got up and preparing to attack Sam again. Noticing he was outnumbered he wiped his face and opened the door walking out.

"I'm sorry, Mercedes!"

"You should have let me handle it, Sam!" she walked off and slammed her door.

* * *

Sam gave her some space to get over the fight and deal with the angry calls from her mother that she was dealing with. Puck and Lauren helped him clean up the mess they made when they were fighting and tried to give him words of encouragement. Sam knew her mother was probably telling her all the reasons why he wasn't good enough for Mercedes. He prayed that she didn't listen and hoped that she didn't hate him for not being able to control his temper.

"You fucked up, bro!"

"I know...I just...didn't like him kissing and holding her hand...and she was just letting him do it!" Sam said throwing one of the plates that broke during the brawl in the trash. "I let my temper get the best of me."

"She won't stay mad too long, Sam!" Lauren added as she wiped the table clean. "But, trust me if you didn't beat Shane up...I was ready to bring the pain!" she said slamming her left fist with her right palm.

"You gotta stop doing that, Lauren!" Puck said. She looked at him in shock as he continued. "You give guys way too many opportunity to question if they are will to fight you or not!"

"I agree with Puck, Lauren!"

"Is this because I'm a girl?" Lauren asked looking between the two guys as they nodded. "I can handle myself and trust me I have handled bigger than Shane before!" she said smiling. "But, I love how you tried to defend me!" they were joking around when Mercedes door opened and she stepped out. They all looked at her then Puck and Lauren looked at Sam.

"My mom is coming tomorrow!" she said looking sadly at Sam.

* * *

******Alright I am going to stop this here and hope this is a good enough set up for her to start the full fic. lol Don't hate me yall******


	32. Smooth Operator

*****So this was a one shot I started on Tumblr...I know I still need to write the military one and the happy ending one but I have serious case of writer's block on that one. So in the mean time you can read this and also my newest fic The Unspoken Truth...I am not done with anyone of these...crazy huh lol...hope u enjoy...*****

* * *

Mercedes walked up the steps towards her apartment as she looked through her mail. She was definitely tired and wanted to crawl in to bed to sleep but she had a second job. After her roommate moved out she was forced to get the second job just to get by on her bills. She reached her door and went to open the door went she noticed her neighbors door was open. She rolled her eyes and sighed and walked across the hall.

"I swear…" She mumbled as she reached for the door and knocked. When there was no response she stepped back.

"Girl, what are you doing? Normally what happens next is you walk in and there's a dead body on the floor." She said to herself. "Great! You touched the freaking knob Mercedes, now the police will definitely throw you in jail!" She sighed and pushed the door a little to peek in.

"Or what if I go in and the killers in there waiting to kill me?" She turned away then stopped. "Ugh! Mercedes!" She grunted as she turned back and walked into the apartment. "Sam?" She shouted. She met her neighbor the day she moved in to the apartment. He helped her bring her furniture in and they'd been friends ever since. She looked around to make sure he hadn't gotten killed from his latest squeeze of the night. "Sam?" She called out again until she heard him singing in the shower. She walked in just as he was stepping out of the shower.

"She's my Cherry Pie…"he sang. She sighed a sigh of relief that he was alive and well. "Oh hey Mercedes!" He said stepping towards her naked.

"Sam…" Mercedes said covering her eyes. "You know you left the door opened right?" She kept her hand over her eyes but peeking through her fingers as he walked around allowing his schlong to wag.

"That wasn't me…" He replied giving her a lopsided smile. He knew she was still looking at him even though she had her hand over her eyes. "Hand me the towel behind you!"

"A new girlfriend?" She asked grabbing the towel and looking up at the ceiling to avoid looking at his body.

"If that's what you call a one night stand… then yeah… her!" Sam laughed as he took the towel and wrapped it around himself.

"You know one day you're going to catch something they can't cure." She looked at him as she shook her head.

"Yeah?" He rubbed deodorant under his pits smiling at her. "I'm sure you'll be there to nurse me like you usually do!"

"Sam, I'm not talking about when you had that cold and was acting like a baby!" She reminded him.

"I was really sick!" He said smiling again as he started to dress. She diverted her eyes again as he dropped the towel.

"Yeah… well… let me go! I have to get to work!" She said heading towards the door.

"You know… you and I have very similar jobs." He walked behind her. Mercedes turned and shook her head.

"Nope… you are a stripper and I'm a librarian!" She replied.

"But your second job… you're a phone sex operator. We do the same thing!"

"No we don't!" She walked to the door and held it open. "Make sure you keep this thing locked."

"Can I come watch you work?"

"No Sam… Bye!"

* * *

Sam shook his head as he watched Mercedes slam his door shut. Ever since she started working as this phone sex operator he'd wanted to hear her in action. Hell he'd always wanted to hear her moan.

The first time he met her he thought he'd help her move in and then be in her bed later that night. But instead they ended up watching old movies till he left. She immediately became something like his best friend and from across the hall he watched her go thru boyfriend after boyfriend. And she watched him have a different girl over, none lasting a week.

He'd flirt with her openly but she'd remind him of how he's not her type. First he thought it was because he was white but she dated this blonde dancer for almost a year once. He knew it wasn't his body because as a stripper he had to keep himself sexy for the ladies.

"I'm going over there!" He said walking out to her apartment across the hall with a bowl and a box of cereal in his hand. Knocking on her door, he stood directly in front of her door smiling and holding up the bowl and cereal. He heard her talking, most likely a horny customer already. She unlocked the door and opened it and pressed a button on her ear.

"What Sam? I'm working!" She said with one hand on the door knob and the other on her hip.

"I need to borrow some milk for my cereal, neighbor!" He replied smiling as he looked at her. She looked adorable when she was at home. She obviously had a wig on early because her hair was now dark curly coils that framed her face. He always wanted to touch it but she hit him the first time he had tried to do that.

"It's eight o'clock in the evening, Sam!" She said looking at him as if he was crazy. "Ooh you like my voice, huh?" She flirted on the phone as her face remained bland.

"Is that a no?"

"Mmmm… I'm wearing a sexy negligée… uh huh it's black and red…" She said into the phone rolling her eyes and walking away. Sam smiled as he watched her sashay away in her cute baby blue shorts and tank top.

"I'll be quiet!" He whispered as he closed the door behind him.

"Ooooh yeah I'm rubbing my big double D breast for you…" Sam heard her say before closing her bedroom door. He tried to hold in his laughter as she put on her show.

"She's good!" He said to himself as he poured milk into his cereal bowl. He wondered what the guy on the phone was saying and laughed at his imagination. He could never get the appeal of it all. He needed to see the woman in order to be turned on. He walked over and placed his ear on her door and listened to her tell the man she was a bad girl, as he ate. "I wonder how bad!" He laughed.

"Ohhhhhhhhh yeah cum for me, yeahhhh!" She shouted causing him to jump back. He looked down in shock at how quickly he became aroused by just the sound of her saying that.

"So that's why these nutjobs call these hotlines… impressive!" He smiled. He placed his ear on the door again and heard nothing. "He's done?" Sam asked himself. Then ran to her table when he heard her walking to the door.

"Ms. Holiday, I'm going on a bathroom break. Put me on standby please!" She said into her headset. "Yeah… I know… just give me five minutes." She said before taking off the headset and looking at Sam. "You think you're slick?"

"What are you talking about? I'm just enjoying my cereal!" He replied. She walked over and sat in front of him rolling her eyes.

"Don't even try to act like you weren't just listening behind my bedroom door!" Sam looked over at her pretending to be confused.

"I can't believe you would think that I would…"

"I saw your shadow under the door, Sam!" She cut him off before he could continue to lie.

"Okay… you caught me!" Sam said throwing his hand up in surrender. She looked at him and shook her head rolling her eyes again at him. He admired her curly hair again then smiled at her. "You sounded…"

"I sounded what? Lame, fake, weird…"

"Sexy!" He replied shocking her. She paused and then blushed before hitting him playfully.

"Shut up!"

"No… really… I was two minutes away from wacking off like that nerd that was on your phone!" He said as he placed a spoonful in his mouth.

"How do you know he was a nerd?"

"Isn't obvious? Only nerds call those hotlines because they can't get it elsewhere!" Sam stated. She rolled her eyes again at him. Something he realized she did a lot when he was around.

"Oh and the thirsty hoes that throw dollars at you, are what?"

"Decent citizens!" He responded with a single nod and smile.

"So you're saying you would never call a hotline?"

"Yup… just like you said you'd never come see me dance!" He challenged.

"What you do is not dancing, Sam! You're just gyrating your junk in people's face as they slobber all over the place!" She reminded him. He smiled as she described what he did.

"I also grind it on their junks too!" He added, wiggling his eyebrows at her. "You should come let me show you what I really do." He watched as she imagined him grinding on her ass and smiled at the dazed look in her eyes then she stopped.

"You're disgusting!"

* * *

Later that night-

"Then he had the nerve to tell me to come watch him do his thing!" Mercedes said as she sat down next to her friends Santana and Brittany.

"We should!" Brittany said shrugging. "I've always wanted to see him in some tiny shorts."

"Well…I don't see why not! I think one time I saw him jogging and my lady loins spasmed on its own." Santana said getting up and walking to the kitchen. "If he can do that from simply jogging…" She said grabbing a drink out the fridge and coming back. "I see no reason not to let him grind on my goodies!"

"You guys…"Mercedes shook her head at her two friends. "He's Sam!"

"You know you want his junk all up in that big ass trunk!" Santana said as she twerked. Brittany got up and body rolled behind her.

"I bet he'd be behind you like this!" Brittany said as she playfully danced behind Santana. Mercedes couldn't help but laugh at them. They met in high school and had been inseparable since.

"You two are crazy!" She laughed.

"Look… get dressed so we can go peep his stroke game!" Santana said shoving Mercedes towards her room. "Brittany and I will be out here waiting. We're already dressed to kill!" She smiled smacking Brittany on the ass as walked by. Mercedes shook her head and walked to her bedroom to get ready.

The trio walked into the club looking around and laughing at the what they saw. Mercedes couldn't believe she was actually inside of Sam's workplace. He'd been trying to get her to come since she moved there and she'd said no every time. She saw no reason for a grown man she didn't know to grind his stuff in her face. And pay for it! They walked over to the bar and got some drinks before finding a seat.

"Look over there!" Brittany pointed to where a girl was getting a lap dance but covering her eyes.

"What a waste! My eyes would be wide open… my mouth too!" Santana said as she sipped her drink. Mercedes eyes were everywhere nervously looking around for Sam. "You see Sam yet?"

"I'm not looking for him!" She lied before sipping her drink.

"Right!" Santana laughed. "I'm ready for some stage action."Santana said standing up.

"Yeah let's go to the front!"

"No… you guys… let's stay here!" Mercedes said smiling at them. Santana rolled her eyes and grabbed Mercedes hand.

"We did not come here to be wallflowers!" She dragged her across the club as Brittany followed. "We need some junk in our faces!"

"That's right!" Brittany shouted behind her. Mercedes reluctantly sat on one of the stools and sipped her drink nervously. Then the DJ stopped the music and started a new song.

"Alright ladies… this is the show you all came for…" Mercedes looked up towards where the DJ sat and noticed a guy with glasses on talking in the mic. "Give it up for…" He started announcing as the women screamed. "The Saw!"

"Oh shit!" Santana exclaimed as one of the strippers walked out on stage sporting a construction uniform and a Mohawk. He walked out and danced over to the side.

"And next… give it up for… Asian MJ…" the women squealed as an Asian man dressed up as Michael moonwalked out on the stage. Mercedes looked around and laughed at how ridiculous the women were acting. Even Brittany and Santana! "Last… but not least…" He said drum rolling before the beat dropped. "Give it up for whiiiiiiiittteeee chocolate!"

"Oh my God!" Mercedes mouth dropped as Sam walked out in a tiny pair of gold shorts and body rolling as he swung a towel over his head. The women were squealing but she was definitely in her own zone. She'd seen him naked before but this time he was oiled up and oozing sex.

"Yassssssssssss!" Santana squealed waving her cash as The Saw danced in front of her. Brittany seemed to have forgotten where she was as she climbed the stage and started to strip her damn self.

"What am I doing here?" Mercedes asked herself as she watched Sam allow a chick to tuck money in his shorts.

* * *

Sam loved his job. He was great at it. He wasn't the best dancer but he was great at presenting his body in the best way to attract attention. Standing on the stage in his tiny gold shorts was nothing to him. Watching the women scream and swing money his way, that was everything! He would do it for free if he didn't have bills.

He smiled as he watched his best friends Puck and Mike as they danced. He shook his head as Karofsky got on the stage to escort a blonde woman off the stage. Every night got wild like this but something about the girl stood out to him as he watched Dave carry her off. He knew her! That was most definitely one of Mercedes friends. He continued to dance and noticed Puck dancing in front of another friend of hers. He saw Mercedes sipping her drink looking his way. Smirking at her, he winked and continued to dance the routine.

"Alright time for the spot light dance!" Artie shouted as the women screamed. Sam, Puck and Mike gave each other high five as a chair was brought out. "Which one of you special ladies is ready for a treat!" The women screamed again. Sam went over to Puck.

"You see the girl right there with the curly hair?" Sam asked. Mercedes was sipping her drink and talking to her friends not paying attention.

"You want her in the chair?" Puck asked smiling and checking her out. "Mike, what you think?"

"I'm down!" He smiled and gave Sam dap as he signaled Artie.

"Alright ladies… we found our girl!" He shouted as they put the spotlight on Mercedes. Sam laughed as he watched her say "Ohhhhhhhhh hell to the no!" She started pulling away as her girlfriends pushed her to the stage. "Don't be scurrred! They only bite if you beg for it!" Artiee said as the women screamed.

"Let's give her the 3 pound special!" Sam said to Mike and Puck. They looked at him in shock but nodded and smiled. Sam watched as Mercedes got up and sat down glaring at him. She was looking really sexy in a leopard print top and skin tight leather pants. She had no idea what they were about to do to her. "Just relax and enjoy the ride!" Sam said smiling at her as the music began to play.

"I hate you!" She said between clenched teeth as he walked off and took his position. Usher's That's What It's Made For started playing as the three of them body rolled and Puck made his way towards Mercedes. Sam smiled as Mercedes covered her eyes as Puck started to undress in front of her. "Oh my God! Oh my God!" She squealed as he removed her hands and gave it a small peck.

Then Mike made his way to her did the same but this time she didn't cover her eyes. She shrieked and looked out to where her friends were pointing at Mike as he danced for her and then bowed out. She covered her eyes again when Sam made his way in front of her. He did the same dance for her then took her hand away from her eyes and slid it down his body.

"Oh my…" She mouthed as he couldn't hear her above the screaming. She didn't remove her hand when he let go. He smiled at her when her eyes grew wide when he took both her legs up and started pounding on her on the stage to the music. The crowd grew wild but his eyes were on her she looked a thin line between aroused and embarrassed. He knew she'd be mad at him for sure after this. "Let me go!" She finally screamed and he did as she ran off the stage.

Puck wasted no time grabbing her friend and putting her in the same position, as she screamed with delight. Sam debated on if he should run after her or stay on the stage. He hopped down finally as Puck and Mike continued the performance.

"Mercedes!" He shouted after her grabbing her arm.

"Don't…" She moved her arm away. "I shouldn't have came!" She shook her head at him and walked out of the club.

* * *

Mercedes left the club heated as she hauled a cab. She knew Sam couldn't follow her completely outside since he only had on his golden shorts, but she wouldn't put it past him. She texted Santana and Britt a message telling them that she left and wouldn't be back so they wouldn't worry. She wouldn't have went out anyway knowing damn well she had to be at the library the next day.

The next day she woke up late and only had time to put her hair in a ponytail and leave for work. She checked her phone which had messages from Sam, Santana and Britt. Sam kept telling her to answer her phone. Santana and Britt tho, she shook her head at the picture they sent of them getting lap dances from The Saw and Asian MJ.

"Why am I friends with two crazy heifers?" She asked herself as she made her way to work.

Working as a librarian was dull but it paid her bills and allowed her free time to read which she enjoyed. Every once and a while she actually had to get up and do some real work. Today was that day. Books were all over the place as she reorganized them. She was just about done and ready to close when she saw him enter.

"What are you doing here? You never read unless it's on the back end of a condom box!" She asked rolling her eyes. Sam smiled and followed her as she carried a couple books down to get station.

"You've been avoiding me!" He said leaning on the counter. She looked him up and down then back to the books in front of her. She hated that he was so fine without even trying. He looked so basic with a brown beanie on his head and plaid button down shirt and jeans, but he was still fine. She pulled a book and opened it to scan when he placed his big hands on hers. She stared at it, remembering how he took her hands last night and made it slide down his oiled up abs.

"Sam, I'm busy working!" She found the strength to say before pulling her hand away from his.

"I can see that!" He looked around at her desk and smiled. "I just need to talk to you. I'll make it quick!"

"I figured you were a quick type of guy!" She retorted. He raised a brow at her and chuckled before leaning forward and grabbing her hands again pulling her to him.

"Trust me… I'd have you begging I was quick!" She felt heart jump to her throat as she visualized it then cleared her throat.

"Probably 'cause you'd suck at it!" She challenged. He laughed and let her go.

"Can we… really just talk about last night?" He asked again. She looked up at him and continued to work. What was there to say? He embarrassed the hell out of her! She was freakishly turned the fuck on! She wanted him in the worst way but… this was Sam! Chick every other day Sam! Girlfriend never last a week Sam! White chocolate and sexy stripper Sam! Nope she couldn't! She wouldn't! She shouldn't!

"Sam… I'm working… so unless you're checking out a book! I can't help you!" She said turning her gaze back to get computer screen. She felt him staring for a minute but then he turned away nodding. Mercedes finally looked up when someone came forward to check out a book. Suddenly there was a line so she helped them out first since she'd be closing soon. She finally got to the end of the line and saw Sam standing there. "You are relentless!"

"So can we talk now?" He asked holding up a book in front of him. She looked at the book in his hand and laughed.

"Green eggs and ham, Sam? Really?"

"What? It's poetry!" He said smiling wide at her. "Have you read it? I bet not! Learned a lot about life through this Doctor here!"

"I bet!"

* * *

"So can we talk?" He asked as she started to scan the Dr. Seuss book for him. She eyed him as he pouted.

"Like I said I'm at work… how about I come by later? Happy?" She asked forcing a smile on her face.

"You have no idea!" He hit the desk and started to walk away.

"Uh Sam… you're forgetting your book!" She held it up.

"Oh yeah I forgot my library card." He replied. "See you tonight!" He smiled as she rolled her eyes at him and waved him off.

He went home and kept busy by playing video games and talking on the phone with his mother. She called him daily to check on him and whenever she received something in the mark from him.

"Sam, you gotta stop buying me all these expensive things. I still haven't figured out how to play my vhs tapes on the video player you sent me last month!" His mother said on the phone. Sam laughed but paused when he heard Mercedes arrive. He wanted to get off the phone but decided to let her get settled first before going to bother her.

"Mom… no one uses tapes anymore! It's twenty fourteen, and that's a blu-ray player!"

"See what I mean… I don't need things like that!" She laughed. "And I know you paid my light bill, gas bill and my phone bill too!"

"You're my mom, I gotta take care of you! If I don't who will?" He asked pausing his game and leading back to stretch.

"I can take care of myself! I keep telling you this. Just because your father passed away doesn't mean I can't help myself with these bills." She reminded him.

"You have enough to worry about mom… I'm not going to stop helping you now that I can." He reminded her as well. She sighed knowing he was definitely a stubborn one.

"I just don't understand how you can afford to pay your bills and mine as well. That comic book company must pay you well up there!" His mother still had no idea that he stripped for a living. He would die if she found out. When he left Tennessee for New York, his mom thought it was so he could pursue his dream of being a cartoonist. He never told her he failed and instead had began stripping to pay the bills.

"Well you know the cost of living is different here." He replied. He hated lying to her.

"You need to send me some samples of what you've done so I can brag around town about you… instead of these bluejays." She stated causing Sam to laugh.

"It's not blue Jays mom… rays…rays." He reminded her as he walked over to the table where he had some of his drawings scattered. He had plenty more in his second bedroom which he used as an art room. One of the drawings he was working on was of Mercedes. A silhouette of what he assumed she'd look like naked. He'd never show her it though. His mind went to last night at how upset she was.

"Exactly why I don't need it. I can't even say it right!" She laughed again.

"OK mom… well I gotta go! Mercedes just knocked on my door." He lied.

"Oh OK I understand… tell her I said hello. I really need to come up there and meet the girl that saved my son's life."

"All I had was a cold!"

"She saved your life… and I need to come up there to thank her, but I'll let you go! Love you Sammy boy!"

"Love you too mom!" He laughed before hanging up the phone and heading over across the hall. He knocked and placed his hands in his pocket as he heard her talking and walking towards the door. "It's Sam!"

"Yes… I'm all naked and ready for you!" She replied to her headset as she opened the door and let him in. He smiled in shock as she walked away. He closed the door behind him and followed her in sitting in her lazy boy chair watching her work. She sat on the arm of her loveseat instead of going to her room and continued to talk. "Are you ready for me?" She asked then dropped down on her loveseat kicking her feet up on the arm of the chair. Sam smiled as she continued.

"Ooh do you want me to use my hands or my tongue?" She asked and closed her eyes. Sam watched her work in shock. Was this really the same Mercedes? Librarian Mercedes? "I can use both!" She replied suddenly opening her eyes and looking right at Sam. He licked his lips as he watched her seduce another man. If she kept playing he'd have her in the same position as last night.

"Calm down Sam!" He thought to himself as he watched her slide her own hands from over her head to down the middle of her breast.

"You'd like that, huh?" She asked him. Sam didn't realize he was nodding till she smiled at him. He needed to stop looking at her. She was testing him. All this teasing was irritating him and arousing him. "Oooh right there!" She turned her gaze away from him and shook her head.

"This guy needs to hurry up!" Sam thought to himself as he got up and walked away to adjust himself.

* * *

Mercedes finished up with her last call and walked over to the kitchen where Sam was standing. She leaned on the entrance wall and watched as he mumbled something to himself. "Damn, why'd he have to look so good?" She asked herself.

"Ms. Holiday…" Sam turned around and smiled at her. "… I'm checking out!" She said into the headset.

"Alright Mercedes, have a good night!" Ms. Holiday replied. Mercedes tossed the headset on the counter, keeping her eyes on Sam. He was looking really good, especially with a few blonde strands falling over his eyes, and that stupid sexy lopsided smile he always sported. She needed to remember she was mad at him.

"You wanted to talk?" She asked. He looked at her as if she was naked and nodded. She looked away biting her bottom lip. She probably shouldn't have teased him like she was early on the phone. She should have just went to her room and finished the call. She figured she could handle a little payback wouldn't hurt. "So talk!"

That was the last thing she said before he walked up to her and kissed her. She raised her hands and pushed him off. He smiled at her as she pulled him back in kissing him. He raised her hands above her head with one hand while his other hand pulled her to him. She moaned against his lips as their tongues danced. His lips were as soft as she thought they'd be. She pulled her hands from his grasps and pushed him to the other wall behind him. He grabbed her and slowly crept his hands under her shirt snapping her bra loose. "God he's good! Stop yourself! Mercedes!" She kept telling herself as his big strong hands gripped on her ass. She tossed her head back as he nibbled on her neck.

"You smell like cinnamon…" He moaned. She needed to push him away. They were supposed to be talking not making out. But she couldn't stop him. Not when he had his lips there and his big hands…

"Oh my!" She whispered as he slipped his hand over to her nipples and pinched it lightly. She looked down at him and bit her bottom lip again. His hands were making way to her shorts when there was a knock on the door. "Oh fuck!" Mercedes pushed Sam away. He walked back over to her kissing her as if he didn't hear the knock. She moaned into the kiss then pushed him away when the person knocked again.

"Mercedes?" Santana shouted behind the door. "Don't make me use my emergency key!"

"Sam… stop…" Mercedes giggled as Sam continued to try and kiss her again. "Stop!"

"Okay… Okay…" He surrendered and stepped back smiling and licking his lips as she fixed herself before opening the door.

"Hey… Girl…I was just talking to Sam here…" Mercedes lied as she let Santana in. Santana walked in smiling and looking at Sam then Mercedes.

"Uh… yeah guess we'll talk later… just stop by when you're done with your friend here!" Sam said fixing his shirt to cover his boner. "Nice seeing you again."

"Santana… and we enjoyed seeing you… last night was a blast!" Santana said as she eyed him up in down. "You owe me and Mercedes here a lap dance."

"Santana… let Sam go… he is a busy man!" Mercedes said pushing Sam out the door.

"Come over tonight, I'm off work today!" He whispered to her. She rolled her eyes at him and slammed the door in his face.

"I swear he can drill me all over his apartment! Hell call him back so he can drill me here, since you don't want him!" Santana said walking over to sit down.

"You didn't get enough drilling last night?"

"Nope… I need to call the saw so he can personally come fix my pipes…I think I'm clogged!" Santana smiled and crossed her legs.

"Why are we friends again?" Mercedes asked as she shook her head.

* * *

**SHALL I CONTINUE...**


	33. Smooth Operator 2

*****Hey every body... After receiving an overwhelming response on Smooth Operator... I have finally finished it. I've written like 3 versions and deleted it to finally doing this one and boy was it hard. This is the most raunchiest I've ever written for samcedes I must say. Anyway let me know what y'all think. This is rated X so don't read if you don't like samcedes smut. Mercedes is a Phone Sex Operator and Sam is a stripper just in case you didn't read part 1. Actually stop and read part 1... I'll wait... *****

* * *

Sam waited hours for Mercedes to come to his door. He listened closely to see if he could hear Santana leaving but he never heard a thing. He wasn't giving up as he pulled out his cellphone and texted her if she was still coming over. When he got no response he finally decided to head to his shower for a cold one. She stood him up! He couldn't believe she actually didn't come over. This was most likely the first time he'd ever have to take a cold shower in months. He was definitely upset.

Weeks later, and she still hadn't said a word to him and he never said a word to her. They've been mad at each other before but this was the longest they've gone without speaking or seeing each other. He still thought about her though and for some odd reason he could still taste her lips. Each time he did it would upset him more. He sat in front of his TV at 2 in the morning just thinking about her when a commercial came on.

"Smooth operator... Smooth operator." It sang then a tall slim blonde woman sat on a desk wearing a school girl uniform. "Are you feeling lonely tonight?" Sam sat up. "We can help you here at smooth operator! Just call 1-900-smoov-op and select to speak with one of our many sexy women. We have blondes!" They showed a couple blondes touching each other. "Brunettes and redheads..." They showed a picture of each that they claimed to have. He knew they were lying because over the phone they could be anybody. "Pick up the phone and call us! We're waiting!" Sam smiled and picked up the phone. He couldn't believe he would be actually calling her job. The first thing he heard was the voice of Sadé singing Smooth Operator. He smiled and laid back slipping his hands in his boxers.

"Let's see if this works!" He knew she'd be working the phones this late since she was off the next day. He was wondering what he had to say to get her on the phone with him.

"Thank you for calling smooth operator! Where making you come is why we came! Your name will not be released to the operator and her name will not be released to you!" Sam laughed as he listened to the operator. "Please press 1 for English or stay on the line to select your preferred language." Sam pressed 1 and waited for the next prompt. "Mmmm English is sexy!" Sam laughed again. "Are they serious?" He thought to himself. "Please enter your age and remember you must be 18 years of age or older to use our services." He pressed 25 and waited on the next prompt. "Please enter your method of payment."

"Oh my God... all this just so a chick can moan in your ear!" He groaned and got up to grab his wallet. He entered in his credit card number then went back to the position he was in. "Alright let's get to the good stuff!"

"Alright Mr. Evans... Now you may select if you want a blonde, brunette, redhead..." It continued to list things he couldn't understand why it was important. He selected he wanted a black woman with dark curly hair and big tits and ass. He laughed at how detailed the automated machine got and wondered if they had a girl to fit all the request that came through the phone. "Alright... Big Boy... hold tight as we connect you to Beyonce!" Sam looked at the phone and laughed shading his head. He couldn't believe people were paying for this shit as he listened to Sadé again.

"Hey I'm Beyonce... are you feeling naughty tonight?" He heard her say. He smiled. It was definitely Mercedes. He was shocked at how quickly he became aroused just by her saying that.

"Uh... yeah... how naughty do you get?" He asked placing his hand back in his boxers. "I'm looking to hear you moan really loud." He said trying to hold in his laughter.

"I can get as naughty as you want me to be and as loud as you need me to be!" She replied. He closed his eyes and pictured her probably just painting her nails and rolling her eyes.

"I like that! So tell me what you look like so I can visualize you!" He stated and without a second to think she returned the question to him.

"What do you want me to look like?" she asked. He smiled as he remembered the picture he drew of her. He could describe every part of her except the parts she had covered with clothes.

"Okay... I'm thinking short... maybe under 5 foot 5... brown eyes shaped like almonds with long lashes..." He paused as he found himself already stroking his penis. "I think you'd have the lips made for lipstick commercials a cute button nose and curly jet black hair!" He smiled as he heard her breathing hitched.

"Mmmm that's exactly what I look like." She responded. "What else do you like?" He figured at this point she was getting him to talk more for minutes being paid. He didn't care he was enjoying this.

"I bet you have really smooth chocolate skin and tits with Hershey's kiss nipples on top waiting to melt in my mouth."

"Do you want to suck on them?" She asked.

"Hell yea I do!" He replied. "I want to feel them harden as I lick each one and then blow on them. Can I tease them with my fingers or would you rather I suck them?" He asked as he stroked.

"Mmmm can you do both?"

"I want you to beg for it!" He instructed.

"Please big daddy... suck on my nipples!" She whined in the sexiest voice he'd ever heard from her before causing his penis to jump.

"Don't call me big daddy!" He replied after regaining his composure. "Call me... uh... white chocolate!" He added with a smile. He heard her hesitate almost as if she finally realized it was him.

"White chocolate?"

"Yes... don't you like it?"

"Yeah... I love it!" She said sounding irritated. He stifled his laugh as he continued to play with her. He knew she couldn't hang up on him.

"Say it!" He demanded. "Beg me for it!"

"Suck my Hershey's kiss nipples please, White chocolate!" She said seductively. He smiled and continued to stroke himself.

"That's right! Now lay down so I can lick all that chocolate off of your body. I want to kiss you on both of your lips." He instructed. He heard her breathing escalate then she paused.

"No I got a better idea... you lay down and let me taste that white chocolate!" She teased. "Put it all in my mouth and look at me as I suck it!"

"Oh yeah... It's a pretty big bar of chocolate... and nuts!" He said stroking with his eyes closed imagining her sucking him off.

"I love nuts... you want me to lick the nuts too?" She asked. Sam smiled as he heard her breathing was different from before. He imagine her playing with herself and got excited from the sight of it.

"I want to stick my face deep in your chocolate pool while you suck on my white chocolate bar and nuts." He heard her let out a soft moan. "Yeah moan for me baby! Are you wet? Are you melting in my mouth?"

"Ohhh yessss, Sa...I mean white chocolate!" She almost said his name. "Oh yes lick right there!" She moaned.

"I can't hear you... get louder!" He instructed.

"Make me get louder!" She challenged. He was definitely enjoying this side of her.

"Bend over!" He hissed.

"Like this?" She asked as if she was in front of him.

"Yeah... Just like that! Smack it for me!" He instructed. He listened closely as he heard a smacking sound and smiled. "Spread it open so I can dive in!" He stated as he stroked himself harder and faster. He was ready to explode.

"Like this, babe?"

"Just... like... that!" He replied as his breathing turned into huffs. "Sticking my face deep in between... you like that?"

"Yes...yes..yes!" She moaned over and over. He was just about to cum when he looked at his phone and saw the call was disconnected.

"Fuck!" He exclaimed looking down at his boxers. "Fuck...fuck...fuck!" He threw his phone down on the cushion next to him. "That was freaking awesome!" He thought to himself. He debated on calling back. Then he wondered what was she doing. Did she stop? Continue? Move on to the next call? He decided he was going to go over there and find out himself. Walking over and opening his door he was shocked to see Mercedes standing at his door.

* * *

The moment she heard his voice she thought it was him but deep down she knew he'd never call for real. He was mad at her for not coming over after Santana left. He was mad that she ignored his text message. She couldn't mess with him. She couldn't handle what it would do to them, to her if they didn't work out. But she knew she wanted him. So she avoided him like the plague. The moment he said white chocolate she knew it was him. She tried to turn him on and found herself turned on. She hated that he hung up and felt weird at the fact that she actually masturbated on the phone with a customer. With him! With Sam! And she wanted more. She jumped up grabbed her bathrobe to cover her naked body and walked over to his apartment.

"Mercedes!" He said in shock when he opened the door. She kissed him before she lost all the courage to do so. He pulled her inside and closed the door by pushing her back against it. She smiled against his lips pulling on it with her teeth. He held her close and placed one of his big strong hands behind her neck pulling her to him. She felt his tongue dance its way in her mouth and she gladly received it.

"Sam!" She muttered as he kissed his way to her neck and untied her bathrobe. She felt him pull away and curse when he saw she was completely naked underneath it. She smiled at him shyly as he pushed his hair away from his eyes. He grabbed her waist and licked her collarbone before grabbing one of her tits and teasing the nipple. "Shit Sam!" She whined. He looked at her, his green eyes darkened and smiled as he flicked his tongue on her nipples. "Fuck that feels good!" He slid his hand from her waist and slipped it between her legs. She willingly parted her legs as he slipped a long finger inside of her. Releasing her nipples he looked up at her.

"You're still fucking wet, babe!"he said against her lips before kissing her and playing with her clit. "Come here!" He said taking her hand she followed him to the living room where he bent her over in the couch. She giggled as he yanked the bathrobe off and gave her butt a smack. She looked back as he fiddled with his wallet pulling out a condom. She watched as he threw his wallet over his shoulder, ripped the condom and placed it on his dick. She was impressed with his package since she'd only seen it limp before. It was a bulging pink monster. She watched as he smirked at her admiring his penis rubbing it before rubbing it against her opening. He entered slowly and she squirmed as he went deeper. He pulled her back to him and began to thrust in and out of her. She bit her bottom lip as she backed it up on him as well.

"Oh fuck, Mercedes!" He growled squeezing her ass. He bent forward and kissed her back and bit her softly. She reached up to grab the edge of the couch for support. "Damn!"he mumbled on her back. They lost their balance causing him to pull out. Lying flat on the ground with his joystick standing Mercedes lowered herself onto it facing away from him. She started off bouncing on it till he sat up, grabbed her tits and lifted himself into her. She grinded on it.

"Right there! Right there!" She moaned as he jerked up inside of her. He placed his hand around her neck tilting her head back so that he can kiss her. He held her waist and jerked a couple more times before falling back.

"Fuck!" He muttered as Mercedes turned to face him lowering on him again and riding till she came and fell on top of him.

"That..."

"Was..."

"Amazing!" They said together then looked over at each other and laughed.


	34. You Belong With Me (Samcedes style)

*****If you follow me on Tumblr then you might have read the beginning part of this but I decided to make it longer. I always seem to Samcedes every song I listen to so I decided to write one shots based off those songs. This one is based off of Taylor Swifts YOU BELONG WITH ME- hence the title lol...anyway in this story Mercedes is a tomboy so it does have a bit of Love &amp; Basketball in it as well. I know I still have to finish this military Sam that has been sitting here waiting but it really is tough for me cuz I want it to be perfect but each time I read it I'm like uhhh this sucks! Anyway let me let you read the story lol bye!*****

* * *

Ever since she was ten Mercedes had a secret crush on her brother's best friend Sam, who was eleven. The minute she saw Sam playing football with her brother Marcus, she threw away her dolls and picked up a football. Just to get his attention she spent most of her time getting down and dirty with the boys. As she grew older she slowly fell deeper and deeper into the friend zone. So deep that all of her brother's friends saw her like a baby sis. They all called her Merc because one time while playing football she knocked down Sam. At first he was mad that she tackled him. And the next day he came over to play he threw his hands up.

"Don't kill me, Merc!" Sam said giving her a lopsided grin. Her heart was pounding a million beats a minute and she couldn't think straight.

"What you call me?" She asked placing her hand on her hip. He noticed her sass and raised his eyebrows at her.

"Merc… short for killer!" He smiled and gave her a pat on the back. "You coming outside to play! I want a rematch if you're up for it!" She smiled and followed him outside. From that point on everyone called her Merc.

Now she was a junior and no longer played football but she played soccer instead. Every time the football team played she'd sit on the sideline and watch. When she had a soccer game they'd come watch her play as well but it wasn't the same. She wanted to be his girlfriend. She wanted to go to prom with him. Unfortunately, just like her brother, Sam was dating a cheerleader named Quinn. While her brother dated Santana. Both girls very pretty, smart in their own way but aside from that she didn't see the attraction.

"So… mind if I play too?" Sam asked as he sat next to her on the couch as she played video game. He was already setting himself to play.

"No not at all." Her heart began to race as he leaned back and played. She wondered why he wasn't upstairs with her brother.

"So… you going to prom?" He asked shocking her. Why was he asking her that? Was he about to ask her to prom? Is this her moment? So many thoughts ran through her head that she didn't realize he was looking at her. "I don't think I'm going anymore." He added sadly.

"Oh prom is overrated!" She lied. She'd always dream of going. "I'm going to just stay home and study or maybe go bowling."she lied again. She had no plans at all.

"Oh cool…maybe I'll come with… if I don't roll solo." He added sadly again. She paused the game and looked at him. She was going to go ahead and ask him out. "Why'd you pause the game, bro?" He asked. She closed her eyes and sighed. "He called you bro… Bro… that's worst than sis!" She thought as she slumped back and pressed play again.

"Why aren't you going with Quinn?" She finally asked looking over at him. He rolled his eyes and paused the game.

"She dumped me for Finn Hudson, you know the quarterback!"

"Oh yeah…" Mercedes smiled. Finn was actually a good looking guy. Really tall but she could have sworn he had a girlfriend.

"Don't tell me you like him too."

"No…I like someone else but they have… or had… they don't even notice me!" She finally added. Sam looked at her as if he was confused.

"Then that's his loss!" He said reaching over and touching her hand. Her heart started racing again as she looked up into his green eyes. She wanted to kiss him so bad.

"Hey Sam… we're heading to breadstix… you coming?" Marcus asked coming down the stairs with Santana fixing her shirt. Mercedes rolled her eyes as Santana looked her up and down.

"Yeah… guess so!" Sam replied getting up. "Hey if you need me to beat up this guy and make him see you… let me know! Okay Merc?" Sam asked smiling at her. She smiled nodded as he walked away.

-FFWD Prom night-

Mercedes watched as her brother left with Sam to go to the prom. He looked really sad that he was going alone but still handsome in his suit. She sat on the couch playing her game as he tried to convince her to go to prom anyway. She wanted badly to tell him how she felt but instead she played another round of games with him in silence.

When he left she went to her room and took a long look at herself. It was time for a change. She was going to transform herself and make sure he noticed her today. She took hours flat ironing her hair. Went to her mother's room and borrowed a dress. Her mom smiled and helped her with her make up. Gave her a pair of heels to finish off the look and drove her to prom.

She walked into the school as everyone was slow dancing. On the stage Rachel Berry was singing and right in front of her was Finn dancing with Quinn. Mercedes looked around to see where Sam was. When she didn't see him she found a seat and sat playing with her corsage.

"Mercedes?" She looked up in shock as Sam stood before her. Was that her heart or the beat of the music she wasn't sure but he was standing in front of her still.

"Yes Sam."

"I see you decided to come after all." He smiled. She nodded and smiled back.

"Yeah… took your advice!"

"Oh… well I just wanted to let you know that you look beautiful." She stared at him unsure if she was hearing him clearly. "Would you like to dance?" He asked extending out his hand. She looked at it. She'd dream of this day since she was ten. Here he was standing there telling her what she'd always wanted to hear. He was still waiting on her response as she took his hand and smiled.

"I'd love to!"

* * *

Mercedes never thought she'd enjoy prom as much as she did. She never knew she could dance the night away with her crush like she did. And as he walked her home instead of riding with her brother she felt the night couldn't get better. He walked next to her with his hands in his pocket as walked with her hands crossed because it was a little chilly out.

"Hey you look a bit chilly…" Sam said taking off his jacket. "Here take my jacket!" He said as she stopped and allowed him to cover her with his jacket. Her heart raced. Can he be anymore of a gentleman tonight?

"Thanks!" She muttered looking over at him as they continued to walk slowly towards her house.

"So… did you have fun tonight?" He asked looking over at her.

"I actually did… I never knew you had those moves, boy!" She said jabbing him on his side. He laughed and pushed her slightly back.

"Not funny Mercedes… you know I can't dance!" Sam laughed. And he was right but she enjoyed seeing him try.

"You did just fine! Especially that robot!" She added as she pretended to mock him. He laughed and did the same shaking his head.

"I still can't believe you did it with me, though!" He chuckled and looked over at her as she giggled. "That was pretty cool!"

"It was nothing!" She smiled as they fell silent again. "So… how did you feel about Quinn getting Prom Queen with Finn as king?" She asked and noticed his smile fade away.

"It's whatever! He can have her." He said before kicking a rock them looking her way. "I think I had a better dance partner anyway." Mercedes blushed and shook her head. "What? You think head cheerleader Quinn would have busted a robot with me?"

"She might have…" Mercedes laughed knowing she wouldn't have.

"Right!" He laughed as they reached her house and walked up the steps. "So… that was a decent little walk."

"Yeah… thanks for not ditching me."

"No problem…" He ran his hand through his hair and smiled at her. "We had fun tonight!"

"Yeah!" Mercedes replied. This is getting awkward. "Just kiss me for crying out loud!" She thought to herself.

"You looked really pretty tonight!" He added and she blushed. She'd never get tired of hearing him say that. "I was shocked to see you dressed all girlie." He added and her smile melted away.

"Ummm…"

"Did the guy you liked even notice you?" He asked. She felt her heart jump out of her chest and break on the ground.

"No… I don't think he did." She replied sadly.

"He's an idiot! You were beautiful tonight!" He added again. Mercedes rolled her eyes suddenly not into hearing him say that again. Not when he still saw her as one of the guys who just happened to dress pretty for prom.

"Yea well I'm getting sleepy so… thanks again." She turned to open the door.

"Uh… yeah you're right… see you around then." He said reaching over to kiss her cheek. Any other time she would have died but he ruined the moment. She walked in and closed the door behind her.

* * *

The next day Mercedes sat in her room waiting on her friends Tina and Kurt to arrive. She had asked her parents to allow them to sleep over long before she knew they were going out of town. She walked down the stairs to find Marcus and Santana bringing in snacks.

"Uhhh what are y'all doing?" She asked. Santana looked at her and rolled her eyes.

"My boo is having an after prom party tonight!"

"Uh no you're not Marcus! Mom said no parties and you know I'm having my friends over!" Mercedes said looking at her brother who completely ignored her. "It's been on the family calendar for a week now!" She pointed to it on the fridge.

"Merc, thanks for reminding me. You and your friends need to not be here in a few hours!" He said pulling out items from his shopping bag.

"Oh hell to the no! I'm not going anywhere and we're not having a party! Mom said no parties!" She reminded him as Santana walked out and came back in with beers.

"Fine stay!" He said taking the beers from Santana. "Merc, we're teenagers! Mom knew we'd have a party!" He added.

"Well they figured we were partied out from prom." She followed behind him.

"Prom was cool but this party will have beer!" Santana added before jumping up on the counter to sit.

"Stop talking to me!" Mercedes said putting her hand up.

"Merc, look if you wanna stay… stay! It'll just be and a few of the football players and a few cheerleaders!"

"That's a horrible idea Marcus! Finn is with Sam's ex…" She added. Santana looked at Mercedes suspiciously and smiled.

"Sam's a big boy!"

I'm having this party!" Marcus added and walked away. Santana smiled and rolled her eyes before following him out.

Later that evening Mercedes sat in her room with Tina and Kurt as the party went on downstairs. She really wanted to go down and Tina and Kurt did too. She just didn't want to see Sam just yet. Not after last night!

"What can go wrong?" Kurt asked.

"Sam's down there!" Mercedes added as her two friends rolled their eyes.

"Mike's down there too… and I want to go flirt!" Tina added as she applied her lip gloss.

"I agree… I'm sure one of those football players plays for my team. I'm just saying!" Kurt added looking at Mercedes waiting on her response. She looked between the two and sighed.

"Alright… let's go check it out." She said finally as they shrieked. They arrived downstairs just as everyone was getting settled to play spin the bottle truth or dare. Mercedes noticed Sam in the corner drinking and glaring over to where Quinn and Finn were making out. She took a deep breath and grabbed a cup. Tina and Kurt did the same as they found a seat and drank.

"Merc, you coming to play? You can't chicken out in this game!" Puck shouted. She shook her head laughing and sat down.

"The rule of the game is you can't pick truth if the last person picked truth." Santana said as she held her drank up. "I'll go first!" She bent down and gave the bottle a spin as Marcus smacked her butt. Mercedes felt Sam looking her way and blushed nudging Tina.

"He's been staring at you since we came down." Tina whispered. Mercedes smiled then watched the bottle spin till it stopped on Quinn.

"Truth or dare, Quinn!"

"Truth!" She replied covering her face in fear. Sam rolled his eyes and looked at Mercedes again. She quickly glanced away.

"Is it true that you and Finn were hooking up even when you were Trouty mouth here?" Santana asked as the room fell quiet. Quinn looked up in shock at Sam. "What? This is the game y'all!" Santana sat and smiled.

"It's true! I'm not proud of it!" She replied looking at Sam. "I'm sorry!" Sam laughed and stood up.

"My turn!" He walked over to the bottle and let it spin then put his foot on it stopping it right on Mercedes.

"Wait hold up, bro!" Marcus stood but Santana pulled him back.

"Mercedes…" Sam said smiling at her. Mercedes looked up at him and blinked several times.

"I guess…. dare?"

"Ya damn right!" Tina said clapping and pushing Mercedes forward. Sam smiled and drank the last bit of his drink.

"I dare you… let me…" He looked around the room and smiled. "Kiss you!" Mercedes looked around at everybody as they began to chant.

"Do it… Do it… Do it!"everyone except her brother and Quinn. Mercedes took a deep breath then sat forward as Sam knelt down and cupped her face kissing her. At first it was just a peck. Then he sucked in her bottom lips softly and she held on to his shirt as he stuck his tongue in her mouth. She stopped hearing everyone's cheers the more she got into it. She heard him moan and then felt herself float away. She slid her hands up til they were around his neck and deepened the kiss til she felt Sam pulled away.

"Uh bro chill, that's my baby sis you're kissing there!" Marcus said as he pulled Sam away. Mercedes and Sam stared at each as everyone looked on in shock.

"Damn Merc, I want next!" Puck said before Marcus hit him. Mercedes stuck around and watched as everyone just dared each other to kiss someone else. Before the game could even finish everyone was making out. She looked over her shoulder at Tina who was all over Mike kissing him like a hungry monster. She noticed Kurt in the corner making out with Blaine Anderson. She never really knew he was gay but I guess the cats out the bag now. Her brother had went upstairs with Santana and Brittany and she really didn't want to know what was going on there. She walked towards the kitchen and noticed Sam talking to Quinn in a heated argument.

"You kissed her to make me jealous, admit it!" Quinn spat. Mercedes walked closer to spy on them as they argued. Where was Finn she looked over near the laundry room and noticed him kissing Rachel Berry. When did she get here?

"No...I kissed her because I wanted to kiss her!" Sam replied. Mercedes smiled and touched her lips. She could still feel his lips on her and she wanted to kiss him more.

"Mercedes? She's like you're brother! You can't really think you and her would work out!" Quinn continued. Mercedes had heard enough she stepped back and bumped into the door causing Sam to turn and see her running up the stairs. She ran in her room and slammed her door shut. What if she was right? What if he did all that just to get Quinn jealous.

"Merc? I mean Mercedes?" she heard Sam's voice behind her door. She turned just as he opened the door and stepped in. "I hope you don't believe any of that crap she was saying down there." he said walking over and sitting next to her. Mercedes sat up and clutched her pillow and looked at him.

"She's right...you do look at me like I'm your brother." she added. "And you probably danced with me at Prom to make her jealous and kissed me downstairs to make her jea-" he stopped her by kissing her again. She pulled away, her heart and mind racing all at once. "Don't do that, Sam!" she said but her eyes were begging him to do it again.

"I wanted to dance with you at prom because you were beautiful." He looked at her. "I kissed you because...you are beautiful." He pulled the pillow away from her and laid her back before kissing her again.

* * *

**THE END and they dated happily high school ever after**


	35. MY FIRST NIGHT WITH U

*****Hey I'm just adding a one shot I wrote on tumblr a while back. This is based off of MYA'S song my first night with you. I don't own glee or Mya lol*****

* * *

Mercedes smiled as she looked at herself in her full length mirror. She was getting ready for her date with Sam that night. She felt in her core that it was going to be a special night. She finally got her dad's approval to go out on a date after begging her mother to plead with him. She gave her outfit one last glance. Choosing to wear a crop top that said SEXY across the front of it and a pair of her favorite bleached out jeans. She grabbed her jacket and walked out to where her dad sat watching football.

"Uhhh Mercedes, where do you think you're going dressed like that?" Her dad asked giving her a once over. Mercedes looked down at her outfit and looked back at him as if he was losing it.

"Dad, it's not a big deal! Just a crop top!" She replied sitting next to him and trying to smile her way out of having to change.

"You're not going out like that, Mercedes! March back in there and change or you're not going out!" He stated turning his gaze back to the screen.

"Dad!" Mercedes whined loudly causing her mother to come out.

"What's going on?" She asked looking between the two then stopping on Mercedes. "Look at my baby all grown up and going on dates!" She smiled proudly as Mercedes dad rolled his eyes disapprovingly. "You look so cute!"

"Thanks mom!" She smiled and then looked at her dad. "He's telling me I can't wear this!" She snitched. Her dad looked over at her and then muted the TV.

"She can't!"

"Mercedes is not a baby anymore, Charles! And there's nothing wrong with what she has on." She replied fixing Mercedes hair which was in loose curls. "Remember what I wore on our first date night?" She asked walking over to her dad. Mercedes raised a brow at them as her father cleared his throat.

"That's the main reason why she needs to change!" He responded. Mercedes laughed as her mother swatted him away and pushed him to the door when the bell rang. "Let me see this hoodlum…" He started out saying when he opened the door to see Sam standing nervously at the door.

"Hi Dr. Jones… I'm Sam Evans… I…uh…" Sam started extending his hand when Mercedes father cut him off.

"I know who you are, boy! You think I'd let just anyone take out my daughter?"

"Charles… leave that poor boy alone…" Mercedes mother came and pulled him away and smiled at Sam. "You both have a good time!" Mercedes stepped out and took Sam's hand smiling at him.

"Make sure you're back before midnight!" Her dad shouted as Mercedes closed the door.

"Make sure you're back before midnight!" Sam mocked as they walked to the car causing Mercedes to giggle. "Your dad sounds like Mufasa!"

"Shut up Sam!" She laughed as he opened the door for her.

"You deliberately disobeyed me, Mercedes!" He continued to say once he entered the car and drove away.

"Oh you mock him now when a minute ago you almost peed your pants!" She laughed. "You were two seconds from running away in front of him."

"Not without you." He said looking over at her briefly and reaching over to link his hands with hers. "You look great by the way!" She blushed the rest of the ride till they reached the carnival.

At the carnival they had fun playing games and riding the rides. They kissed on the tilt-a-whirl, fed each other funnel cakes and corn dogs. Spent most of the time dodging members of the glee club since no one knew they were seeing each other.

"Hey let's get out of here!" Sam said finally getting tired of running and hiding.

"I'm not ready to go home yet!" Mercedes replied looking at her watch and noticing it was only eleven.

"I'm not ready either but I know a place we can go and be alone." He said smiling at her and extending his hand her way. She looked at it and then back at him and smiled before taking it. They ran to his car, looking back to make sure no one spotted them. Sam drove them over to the Lima lake which said no entry after 9 pm. He held her hand and showed her a secret entrance.

"How do you know this spot?" She asked wondering if this was where he'd taken Quinn or Santana. He walked her over to where there was a tree with tire swing tied to it.

"I made that for when I bring my brother and sister here… we come here a lot." He said holding the tire for her to sit. "Go ahead it's sturdy!" He reassured her. She smiled and sat as Sam pushed her lightly.

"Oh…" She smiled as she looked at the moons reflection in the water. "It's a beautiful view though." He stopped pushing and walked in front of her.

"Now it is."

"Stop that!" She blushed and playfully hit him. He laughed and pulled her up holding her close before kissing her.

"We should get going before I get you in trouble." Sam said looking at the time.

"I'm still not ready to go home yet." Mercedes replied looking at him under her lashes. He gave her a lopsided grin and nodded before taking her over to the tree. He sat down leaning on the tree and pulled her to lay with him. She smiled leaning on his chest and closed her eyes.

They woke up to the sound of birds and the ray of sunlight. Mercedes smiled looking over at him then freaked out noticing it was morning.

"Sam… we gotta go…" She shook him till he woke up. "My dad is going to kill me!"

"Your dad is going to kill ME!" Sam corrected as they ran to the car. He drove as quickly as he could. Parking in the back towards Mercedes bedroom window. Sam helped Mercedes climb through her bedroom window. She leaned and kissed him goodbye then ran to her bathroom and washed her face. Her father heard the noise of Sam's car assuming she was just getting home he rushes to her bedroom and doesn't see her in there.

"Dad?" Mercedes asked pretending to brush her teeth. "Are you just now waking up?" He turned to see her in shock and then sighed before pulling her in for a hug.

"Yes… I guess I fell asleep waiting for you."


End file.
